You Gave Up
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: Regina listens to Robin's words as he tells her the one thing that hurts the most.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-This is going to be a **VERY** angst filled story. I have about 3/4 of the way of it planned out in my head, that said I'm not sure how it will end. But expect a few surprises along the very complicated way._

"She's pregnant" Robin said remorsefully.

Regina just stared at Robin, at the man she was in love with, who she thought was in love with her as well. But evidently he hadn't wasted any time in moving on from her.

"Regina," Emma began but Regina just turned and literally ran out of the apartment.

"Regina!" Robin started after her but was stopped by Emma. "What are you doing? I have to go after her."

"Not now, if you go after her now, she'll be too angry to listen to you. Trust me. Give her some time," Emma said as Robin just put his hands in his hair, thinking how messed up his life was. He had made a decision to try to rebuild his marriage with who he thought was Marian, but turns out it was Zelena. Who was now going to have his child, a child that had been made with lies.

"Oh dear husband, let her go," Zelena said gleefully. "Obviously she was a nobody, since you moved on with me in such a short time."

"I did not move on with you! You pretended to be my wife! You murdered my wife! And for what? To get back at Regina?" Robin was so furious, didn't remember any other time he had ever been this upset, this angry at someone.

"She deserved it all. You'll never get her back now, did you see that look on her face? That was a look of devastation, a look of pure pain, that you helped cause," Zelena said laughing at the situation.

Robin made a move to her, but was stopped once again by Emma. "That's enough out of you," Emma applied pressure to the side of Zelena's neck, knocking her out.

"She's fine, just out for a little while," Emma said as Robin nodded.

Meanwhile Regina was walking, trying to let her anger cool. She was thankful that she didn't have her magic right now, because she wasn't so sure what she would do right now, to Zelena, to Robin. How could he? How could he move on so quickly from her? For Zelena to know she was pregnant, they would have had to have gotten together almost as soon as they had left Storybrooke. Since Robin had left her behind. She couldn't deal with this right now, right now she just wanted to get back home, back to the one person she loved and who knew loved her in return. Henry.

She turned and started to make her way back, thinking how different she was not more than twenty minutes ago. She was almost back to the apartment, when she saw Emma putting Zelena into an SUV, she saw Robin standing there, holding Roland in his arms. When he saw her he started to make his way towards her but she quickly moved away and headed towards Emma instead.

"We were just about to come find you," Emma said.

"Let's go home," Regina said.

"Regina," Robin stared to say but was cut off by the look she gave him.

"I'll drive with Zelena, the rest of can ride with you," Regina told Emma.

"Regina, I don't know if that's a good idea," Emma said.

"Take it or leave it, I'm going home right now," Regina said as she quickly turned and got into the passenger seat and started the car while the others quickly got into Emma's bug and followed her.

An hour later, Zelena started to wake up.

"Ah, hello Auntie Regina," Zelena said as she rubbed her stomach. "Can you slow down just a little? Sometime mommies to be get a little car sick, not that you'll ever find out."

Regina fumed inwards, trying not to let it show how much her words cut her to the core. Her being an Aunt to Robin's child, and then the crucial one, her never being able to have a child of her own.

"I have to say, Auntie Regina, that Robin sure is good in bed. The way his hands moved on my body, the way he would tenderly make love to me...ah the memories will last a lifetime. Not as long as this little reminder, mind you," Zelena said patting her stomach again.

"Oh and something else you should know. Robin told me he loved me, and deleted you from his phone. He never wanted to hear from you again." Zelena taunted.

"Is your revenge against me complete now? You had to take him from me," Regina said.

"Not just that Auntie Regina, but his child will never be yours, only mine," Zelena said. "Everyday you see Robin holding, _our_ child you will remember that that is something you will never experience. Never experience the thought of new life growing in your stomach, because when you love someone, one of the ways you want to express love is you want to make a child together. And that is exactly what your soul mate did, he loved me so much, he made a child with me."

"And how did you manage that? You had to pretend to be his wife, he didn't want you," Regina reminded her.

"Small detail, but the bigger one is he chose to leave with someone else, he moved on with someone else, made a child with someone else. So you think about that and let that set in," Zelena said.

The rest of the trip was in silence, Regina didn't say a word, she didn't have to. Zelena's words had done their damage, the pain had intensified to a level she couldn't imagine. Robin had chose to move on and make love with another woman, one he had loved at one time. If she believed everything that Zelena had told her, he also had removed her from his life. While she had been risking her life to try to find the author to get a happy ending with him.

She let all these thoughts consume her on the drive back, letting Zelena's words take affect. Along with how Robin had yelled at her, he had told her how he was with Marian, that he had moved on from her.

Once they arrived in Storybrooke, Regina pulled to the curve and let David take Zelena out of her car, while she went to Henry.

"Mom!" Henry called as he ran to her, she opened her arms and let a smile grace her face. Her little prince.

"You've grown even more," Regina said.

"I missed you. Did you find him, did you find Robin Hood?" Henry asked and had his answer as Robin, Emma, and Lily got out of the bug. Robin was getting Roland out and holding him in his arms.

"He moved on from me, Henry. He's having a baby with Zelena. Look I don't feel like talking about all this right now," Regina said.

"But...but he loves you Mom," Henry said.

"I thought he did, but that's not important now. All that matters is you. I'm going home, you want to come with me and we'll cook dinner together?" Regina asked as Henry nodded, he could see behind his Mom, that Robin was looking at Regina. He looked very pained, but no more than the pained look in his Mother's eyes.

"Let me go tell Emma, and we'll go," Henry said as he quickly went to speak with Emma.

Regina stood there, trying not to look at Robin. But he started to make his way over, she took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to intensify.

"Regina, I would like to explain," Robin said.

"There's nothing to explain. I'm a nobody to you, you moved on as you told me in the apartment. Congratulation on your impending fatherhood," Regina said as she knew her words would hurt, that's what she wanted them to do.

"Regina, you have to know, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," Robin pleaded with her to listen to him, really listen to him.

"Save it!" Regina said.

"Regina?" Little Roland whispered out. He moved from his father's arms and put them out, like he wanted her to hold him.

"Go back to sleep, Roland," Regina said as she rubbed his back lightly, she felt Robin's hand move upwards to touch her. He felt her jerk away from his touch. Roland laid his head back down on his father's shoulder.

"What am I to tell him? He's not going to understand all this," Robin asked, feeling completely helpless.

"A forgetting potion, take away all his time of being with Marian being brought back," Regina said as Robin nodded. While she was furious with Robin, Roland was not responsible for his father's bad decisions. He didn't deserve to suffer. "I'll make it and send it with David to you."

"Thank you," Robin said, extremely grateful. He was in so much pain, mostly because of the pain he was causing her to go through right now. Add in that she didn't want to bring the forgetting potion herself, meant she didn't want him to be around her. But he couldn't just give her up like this without a fight.

"Regina-" Robin was saying.

"Don't come around me anymore. If you see me in town, go the other way. If you ever cared about me, you'll abide by my wishes," Regina said as she saw tears in Robin's eyes, but she couldn't stop the feelings she was having right now. She was so hurt, so raw right now. Henry came up and together they left Robin in their wake.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Robin said to no one. He was a broken man right now, not bent anymore. Completely broken. He had inadvertently destroyed the woman he loved. And now he didn't honestly know if he could ever win her back again.

For the man who had given her so many Hope speeches in the past to Regina, now he was the one without any Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N-Thank you for all the reviews, messages, follows and favorites. Also Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans!_

The next day Robin was approaching Regina's house, a house that he at one time thought was going to be his and Roland's home. Now he had to try to even be able to talk with Regina, if she didn't slam the door in his face. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds until the door opened to reveal Regina standing there.

"You have some nerve showing up here," Regina said.

"Regina, please just give me a few minutes to explain," Robin said.

"If you really want to do this, but don't say I didn't warn you," Regina said as she opened the door for him to enter.

"The potion you made for Roland, it worked perfectly," Robin said as he entered her living room. "Thank you so much."

Regina only nodded at him. Robin sat down on her couch while she stood near the fireplace. The distance between them was quite evident.

"Regina, I am so sorry for everything. I hate myself for hurting you like I have," Robin said. "For not believing you when you tried to get me to listen. Leaving you behind in Storybrooke, was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I wanted to pull you over that line with me, to never let you go. I missed you so much."

"Not enough to keep your pants zipped evidently," Regina said and saw the look of guilt cross his face. "But tell me Robin, how long was it before you went to bed with Marian, I mean Zelena? Was it a week? A day?"

"Does it matter now?" Robin answered back.

"Answer me!" Regina said.

"A little over a week," Robin answered with a knot in his stomach.

"I see. So I guess the time in the vault meant nothing, since you were so happy to go and bump uglies with Marian," Regina said.

"Regina, our time in that vault meant everything to me. I had lost hope of ever seeing you again, or ever being able to simply holding your hand, of caressing you cheek," Robin said.

"And did you tell Marian you loved her? That you wanted to be with her? And while we're at it, did you delete my name from your phone contacts?" Regina asked.

"Where did you hear all that?" Robin asked, knowing how damning it sounded now.

"Where do you think?" Regina asked. "From the mother of your unborn child."

"I'm sorry, I gave up cause I didn't think we had a future anymore and I had to try to establish a family for Roland," Robin said.

"But wait, remember you telling me that the best example you could set for your son was to live truthfully, to follow your heart. What a bunch of lies," Regina said.

"It wasn't a lie, I meant those words to you. But we knew I had to move on, we both agreed," Robin said gently, fearing what her reaction would be.

"So that excuses you moving on so quickly from me? Do you have any idea what I went through while you were gone? Do you even care?" Regina said, her temper getting the best of her.

"What happened?" Robin asked. He knew she could handle herself, what had gone on while he was absent?

"Doesn't matter anymore," Regina answered.

"Job well done, I give you a standing ovation," Regina said as she clapped a few times. "I guess you got what you wanted, you and Zelena both win in this. You get to keep your Marian as long as Zelena pretends to be her, and she was able to steal you from me. Not that I really ever had you."

"Regina, that is very far from the truth, please-" Robin was saying.

"We are done. You played like a symphony, you played me until your finger bled. Congratulations, I'm your greatest masterpiece. You ruined me, you ruined the evil queen," Regina said.

"Regina, please don't say that," Robin said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to say this for the last time, don't come to this house ever again, nor my office. If you see me in town, you are to walk away. Because if you don't, I won't be held responsible for my actions," Regina said.

"You can't mean all this. We can work this out, together. If you will just give me another chance," Robin said.

"That's where you and I are different, I no longer want us together," Regina said as she walked over to a table, and opened the drawer, she took out an old piece of paper. She held it in her hands and held it in front of him.

"Here, take it. It no longer holds any value to me," Regina said as she held page 23, their page 23 in her hands.

"Regina, please hold onto it and remember the hope it gave you," Robin said.

"It holds nothing but bad memories and lies," Regina said. "Now take it."

Robin only shook his head, she needed to hold onto that. To remember what could be between them.

"Alright," Regina said as she took the page and used her magic to send it into her fireplace where it quickly ignited and started to burn.

"No!" Robin said as he made a dash towards the fireplace. But it was too late, it was already ashes when he got there. "I can't believe it's gone."

"It's gone, like we are over. As if both never existed," Regina said.

"I am sorry for what I did. I just hope one day you can forgive me." Robin said.

"Haven't you been listening? We're over, we were the night you moved on and got her pregnant," Regina said.

"I know you're hurt, and I know I helped unintentionally hurt you, but there is something between us. There will always be something between us, and you know this," Robin said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Regina said as she raised her hand.

"You won't hurt me, you're just in pain right now. I'll give you some time, but I'm not giving up on us. Not now, not ever," Robin promised her.

"Don't come here again, you have your life with Zelena. I want no part of that," Regina said.

"I don't want a life with Zelena, I want nothing to do with her. You know this," Robin argued.

"No matter, you two are now tied together in a way, that we'll never be," Regina said with a haunted laugh at the end. "And now I'm so thankful I took that potion all those years ago, I would hate to be tied to you for life."

"What are you talking about? What potion?" Robin asked, looking at her with a pained look on his face.

"My mother came back one day, told me how she wanted me to have it all. She said there was only one thing missing from my life, love. She was going to find my soul mate so that I could be happy," Regina said as she walked over to her bar and poured a drink before she continued. "She found the man with the lion tattoo and brought him to me."

"She never found me, I never met your mother," Robin said, confused.

"Oh but it wasn't you, the man had a tattoo alright, only it was put there by magic. They had made a deal that he would pretend to be my soul mate, so that he could be king, and together we could have a child. A child that my mother would have complete control after she killed me and him," Regina said as she took a long drink.

"What happened?" Robin asked, furious that Regina had thought they had met then.

"I figured out the perfect way to ensure that never happened. I took a potion that would make sure I could never have a child," Regina said.

Robin was pained from the thought of a hopeless Regina who was taken advantage of by her own mother, was in so much pain that she wanted to lash out at her mother, to rob herself of ever being able to have a child of her own. Robin knew she loved Henry with her whole being, he was her son, damn biology. Now it made even more sense why Regina was so hurt over this mess with him and Zelena. He understood while this child that Zelena was carrying was hurting the woman he loved so much.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Robin said, not knowing what else to say to her.

"You want to know the funny part? Guess who the man was who was pretending to be you?" Regina asked as Robin just made a motion of not knowing.

"It was your old rival, the Sheriff of Nottingham," Regina answered.

"The bastard," Robin said, clearly shocked but not surprised by the man's greed. The irony, that Nottingham had done this was not lost on Robin.

"I'm very thankful that, that happened back then. I would hate to have a child from our mistake in the vault to tie you to me," Regina said, she was digging her talons into Robin's raw wounds, knowing it would hurt. But damnit, so was she hurting, had been hurting for so long now because of Robin's decisions. His decision to be with Marian because of his stupid vow way back, then leaving with Marian, not even putting up much of a fight to stay here with her. Then telling her how he was with Marian now.

"I know I deserve all this, but you didn't Regina. If I could change things, I would in a heart beat. And I know that a child between us would have been a blessing, and I know you would have been the best mother to our child if we had made one," Robin said, wishing with all his heart that it was Regina who was carrying his child and not Zelena.

"Well now you'll never know, now enough of this. Get out of my house," Regina said.

"Just know I love you, and I'll always love you and I'm prepared to wait for as long as I need to. I lost hope once before, but I promise you, I never will again." Robin said as he looked at her once more before he left.

Regina walked to the door, and turned the lock, locking her home up. She headed back to her living room.

"Thank goodness, I thought he would never leave," a voice said, as Regina looked up at the source.

"Hello, Jefferson," Regina said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites.**_

 _ **The fix part 1:**_

"I'm glad you were smart enough to stay quiet," Regina said.

"The man obviously cares a lot about you, Regina. You would have to be blind not to see it," Jefferson said.

"I don't care. Now, onto what is most important, did you figure out a way to get it?" Regina asked.

"I talked with my rabbit friend, and there is a small window of opportunity to retrieve it," Jefferson said as he moved around the room. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? This risks you're going to take will be enormous."

"More than anything, you owe me for what you did to me," Regina said.

"This makes us even then," Jefferson said.

"Good, now go out the back and don't get caught," Regina said as Jefferson took his leave.

Regina needed to get out of the house, she went out and started walking, her mind on nothing in particular, but her heart in the forest. And before she knew it, she was in the forest, at their log. How long ago it seemed she was sitting here, after reading that blasted letter, him coming up behind her and they spoke on the log, he stole her letter right out of her pocket without her even knowing it.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Robin said from behind her, she turned quickly to see him.

"I was just..." Regina stammered.

"You're always welcome here, Regina," Robin said as he sat down on the log beside her.

"I need to be going," Regina said.

"Why? You obviously came here for a reason," Robin said.

"I just needed to take a walk," Regina said.

"And you came to our log?" Robin asked.

"We have no log, it's just an ordinary piece of tree that fell. It might have once been a beautiful thing, but now it's just a broken piece of a tree. Just pushed too far, too damaged for repair," Regina said.

Robin's heart ached upon hearing her words to describe not just the tree but them, he knew she really was talking about them. How they once had been something really special, but outside forces had torn them apart. That and his bad decisions, he should have chosen Regina from the very beginning, he had been in love with her when he had told her about his code. If he only could go back to that day, and chose her. She would never have had to suffer the pain he had inflicted on her between that time till now.

"But one thing to remember milady, is that while a fallen log like this may not be as special as it once was, it can be molded, and carved into something beautiful again. A good wood smith knows how to do that for example," Robin said.

"Yes, like a baby's crib," Regina said, knowing it would hurt him again.

"Regina, I honestly don't remember how that happened," Robin admitted what had been bugging him for weeks now.

"Well it had to start somewhere, so did you initiate kissing her or did she you?" Regina asked.

"I kissed her, I had just lost all hope of ever being with you again. My happiness was not within my grasp and from the looks never would be," Robin admitted. "The next thing I remember is waking up in the bed with who I thought was Marian beside me, telling me what a good night we had together."

"Regardless, your heart had moved on to Marian," Regina reminded him.

"It had been yours since the day I met you, both times. When I was looking down at you, offering my hand and you refusing it. To the day at the house, with you telling me about how fear was quite an effective tool," Robin said. "I started to fall in love with you that day, and I fell very hard, very fast."

"Too bad, since nothing will come of it," Regina said.

"I wouldn't say that, we all get a second chance milady," Robin said.

"You mock my pain," Regina said.

"Life is pain sometimes, but sometimes there is joy as well, like the joy you have given me. I don't want to loose you, you made me feel whole for the first time in a very long time," Robin said. "I love you so much, Regina. My judgement was clouded for awhile, but now my mind is clear and my heart is yours and has always been yours. Don't give up on us." Robin had moved closer to sit right beside her.

Robin, looking into her eyes, was lost in them. One minute, they were arguing with one another, the next Robin was bringing his mouth crashing down on hers with the kind of raw, driving passion that she was defenseless against. It was glorious and the taste of his tongue delving deep into the moist interior of her mouth was unsurpassable and an intoxication in its own right.

Robin had missed kissing her lips so much, the last time had been when he had left Regina at the town line. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, this was where he was destined to be. He had found the love of his life, he was just going to stay here. Before either knew, their clothes had been pushed aside.

He traced the pointed bud of a straining nipple and her spine undulated of its own accord, sensation piercing straight to her pelvis. Her breasts had suddenly become achingly sensitive to the palms cupping them and the fingers tugging gently on the prominent tips. That felt amazingly good. A stifled gasp was wrenched from low in her throat and her spine arched, her body rising to cradle his in an involuntary move of welcome as old as time. He skated his fingers along a slender thigh to discover the hot wet core of her, sliding between the delicate folds to moisturize the tiny bud of thrumming nerve endings above with a skilled fingertip.

Regina tore her lips from his to cry out, hungry beyond bearing for that sensual touch and plunging her fingers into his hair to hold him to her. She was no more capable of thinking about what she was doing than she was of stopping breathing on command. Her heart was thumping, her ragged gasping breaths audible, her entire body was tingling madly with seething heat and need. With his free hand, he ripped her blouse completely off her. He closed his mouth on one breasts, teasing the distended bud with the flick of his tongue and the graze of his teeth while his fingers stroked and erotic blaze at her feminine core.

Regina had had enough, she lifted herself up and sat on top of him, taking him all the way inside of her. Robin looked into her eyes as she took him. Her eyes were glossed over with desire.

"Mmm," Robin moaned out as she started to ride him. He kissed her again with animal hunger. He began to move with a driving force, buckling his hips up into her as she came down on him. She clutched at his broad shoulders as his hands moved to cup her hips, lifting her, filling her, until with a wild growl, he reached the summit of his own release. He shuddered against her as the spasms of his completion vibrated through him, and pushed her over the top again. Her insides were milking him, pulling him in even more.

Robin was not inclined to move for fear they would somehow lose this sweet accord, this exquisite joining of their bodies and souls. She had made love to him, of her own decision. She had been right there with him, enjoying every pleasurable moment. This was a huge move on her part, hopefully now they could keep moving forward to rebuilding their relationship.

Regina moved her head from his shoulder and looked down at him, realizing what she had done, she quickly got off him and started to fix her clothes.

"Regina," Robin said, but she wouldn't look at him. "We have to talk about this, it can't be avoided." Robin pulled his pants back on, but left his shirt off for her, he was using anything he could at this point to get her to talk.

"Yes, it can. This never happened," Regina said as she finished dressing.

"Regina, _it_ did happen. And we both enjoyed it, why are you denying yourself this?" Robin asked as he got up from the log and moved to stand closer to her.

"This was a mistake, that's all it was," Regina said.

"Like our time in the vault?" Robin reminded her.

"Exactly. Nothing more than lust," Regina said.

"That's not true and you know it. You have never let that guard of yours down until we happened, you told me that yourself. You were afraid to let yourself be open like that," Robin said.

"Yes! And look what it got me, it got me you hooking up with my sister, and if that is not enough a baby with her," Regina said.

"Do you have any idea how much I wished that baby was ours, was yours? I dreamed a time or two of us having one together, to making Roland and Henry big brothers to our child," Robin said.

"Well you're making that happen for Roland," Regina said as she looked around him, anywhere but at him.

"You not being able to have children doesn't change my feelings for you, not in the slightest. I'm just sorry you felt like you had no other option in the situation," Robin said.

"I don't need your sympathy, I don't want anything from you," Regina said as she turned and started to walk away, using her magic she disappeared from the forest, leaving Robin standing there.

"Stubborn woman," Robin said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She was fighting her feelings, that was evident. He couldn't press her too hard, her heart was too wounded right now. He went to the log, their log, and smiled as he didn't think he would ever look at the log the same way again, that and the fact he probably had some splinters in his arse, but it was well worth it.

He had just finished dressing when his phone rung.

"Hello?" Robin said as he answered.

"Robin, this is Doctor Whale, I have some news I think you'll be interested in hearing," Doctor Whale said.

"Is it about Zelena? Is the baby alright?" Robin asked, he held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"They are both alright, but I think you should come by right now," Doctor Whale said as he hung up. Robin quickly checked on Roland, asked Tuck to watch him, while he went back into town. He arrived at the aslyum and made his way to Doctor Whale's office.

"What's this about?" Robin asked.

"Sit down, please," Doctor Whale said as he motioned for Robin to have a seat. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and I need you to be honest with me." He saw Robin nod and proceeded to continue. "Before you left Storybrooke with who you thought was Marian, were the two of you intimate together?"

"No, why do you ask?" Robin asked.

"I'll get to that, when did you say you two were intimate together for the first time since you went to New York?" Doctor Whale asked.

"It was almost two weeks after we got there, from what I can recall," Robin answered.

"You don't remember it?" Doctor Whale asked.

"I had had too much to drink that night, the next thing I remember was waking up in bed with Marian by my side, why" Robin said.

"Robin, I don't think you're the father of that baby," Doctor Whale said. "She's further along then what she's claiming."

"So you're saying?" Robin asked.

"I'm saying, either Zelena was intimate with someone here in Storybrooke before she left with you or as soon as she arrived in New York she was," Doctor Whale said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N-Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**_

 _ **First Wave**_

"Are you sure the baby's is not mine?" Robin asked.

"I'm almost one hundred percent positive, once the baby is born I'll do a paternity test to be certain. But I do think you should maybe see Archie about being hynotized to see what you might also remember about your time in New York," Doctor Whale said.

"Thank you Doctor, May I see Zelena?" Robin asked.

"I think it would be best if you wait, she doesn't know my suspicions just yet. I also ask that you keep this to yourself, and yes that includes Regina right now. I don't think she could take the possibility of hope only to have it snatched out from under her," Doctor Whale said as Robin thanked him once again, and quickly left the asylum.

He needed to go see Archie, immediately. As he made his way there he felt lighter, for the first time in weeks, since he had chosen Regina all those weeks ago. His heart felt lighter, his mind was relieved that perhaps this nightmare might come to an end. Now Robin was a realistic person, he knew this would not solve everything between Regina and him, but if he had not slept with Zelena, nor was a father to her child, then this would be a very positive step in them rebuilding their relationship as well. Not to mention their time in the forest this afternoon, Robin smiled as he remembered that time.

He arrived at Doctor Hopper's office a few moments later, asking if he would be able to see him.

"Come in, Robin," Archie said, as he had Robin sit down. "How can I help you?"

"I'm assuming you know the situation I'm in?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the rumor mill is going strong still here in Storybrooke," Archie replied.

"I need to see if you can trigger my memories, about my time in New York," Robin said.

"From your time with Zelena?" Archie asked.

"Yes," Robin said as he spent the next hour at Archie's, he got a few flashes of 'Marian' putting him on the bed, of waking up in the same bed with 'Marian', but that was as far as he could recall. Archie promised they would work more on this. Once Robin left, he headed back to his camp, he needed to see his son.

"Papa!" Roland called out as he came running towards Robin, Robin crouched down and picked up his little boy, tickling him in the process.

"There's my little boy," Robin said as his son's giggles made him laugh.

"Papa, are we going to go get some ice cream with Regina tonight?" Roland asked. As his words caused his father to remember certain memories.

Ice cream, walking with Roland between them, heading to Granny's, kissing Regina outside the small diner. The same day she had told him about how she had been too scared to come into that tavern and meet him. Right before the nightmare began.

"Well, Regina is very busy right now, but I promise you that once she's not so busy, we will all go out for ice cream," Robin promised his son, that once he had Regina back they would go get Roland's favorite treat.

"But I want to see her, doesn't she want to see me anymore?" Roland asked, his bottom lip turning into a small pout. It broke Robin's heart to see his son like this, he knew how much Roland loved spending time with Regina, he shouldn't be blamed for his father's mistakes.

"I promise you, Regina does want to see you, and I promise you will see her very soon," Robin said. Robin took his son, and started to talk to Roland about his bow and arrow. He tested Roland on the parts of them, so that if Roland one day needed to know, he would know how to defend himself. That night with his little boy sleeping beside him, he dreamed of an evening with Roland, Henry,Regina and himself, just having dinner together, spending time like a real family. He was going to get his family back, somehow.

At Regina's house, Regina had just checked on Henry before making her way to her bedroom. She was walking out of the bathroom, and stopped in her tracks seeing the male figure lying on the bed.

"Hello, Regina," Jefferson said.

"You can't just come and go like this, my son is here," Regina said as she quickly closed her bedroom door.

"Then I'll make this quick, it won't be ready for a month, at least," Jefferson said.

"A month? Jefferson, I can't wait that long," Regina said.

"What's the hurry? You've waited this long, what's another month?" Jefferson asked.

"Because, circumstances have changed," Regina said.

"Oh, like the fact you hooked up with Robin Hood?" Jefferson asked.

"How do you know about that?" Regina asked.

"Well, I was taking a walk through the woods earlier...and well..." Jefferson said.

"You are to forget that," Regina said.

"Oh it's ingrained in my brain now," Jefferson said. "I'm not surprised though, anyone can see with the way you two look at one another, it was just a matter of time."

"Can't you make this hurry along?" Regina asked.

"Patience your majesty, I did manage to get this," Jefferson said as he handed her a small item.

Regina, upon seeing it let out a gasp.

"It's not his, but one just like it, you'll need to use your magic to make it work," Jefferson said as he watched Regina wave her hand over the item.

"Thank you," Regina said as she walked to her bedroom window. She raised it to her lips and kissed it. "Soon."

"You know what you have to do," Jefferson said as Regina nodded. "Good night, Regina." And with that, Jefferson left the house.

Regina stayed up another hour, as she let the events of the last few days hit her. She had been so foolish to let Robin get close to her again. Why couldn't she resist this man? She would have to be stronger around him, hopefully he would heed her words and stay away.

The next morning, Regina told Henry she had errands to run and then she would be running by her office. Henry said he would be at her office and bring them some lunch. Regina quickly made her way across town, to the stables. She was bent over collecting what she needed when she heard footsteps coming up behind her, being prepared she conjured a fire ball in her hand as she turned around.

"Easy, love," Robin said as he held his hands up.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked as she extinguished the fire ball.

"You didn't tell me that the stables were off limits," Robin said as he walked up closer to her.

"Forget it," Regina said as she started to walk around him, he put his hand on her elbow to stop her.

"I have a favor to ask you," Robin said.

"I'm all out of giving out favors, thief," Regina said as she used the name she used to call him in the missing year. Instead of having a bad effect on him, instead the opposite happened, and Robin smirked at her as he too recalled how she used to call him that.

"Roland has been asking about you," Robin said quickly, before she used her magic to leave him.

"That's low, using your son against me," Regina said.

"I'm not using him, he wants to see you," Robin said.

"I'll come by the camp this afternoon then," Regina said.

"I'll look forward to it, I'll have Friar Tuck prepare something special," Robin said.

"There's no need for that, I'm not staying that long. Just long enough to see Roland for a little bit," Regina said as she pulled her arm from his grasp and left him.

Robin knew better than to follow after her. He had went by her house earlier, hoping to take her for breakfast, but Henry had told him that she was gone. Robin had barely seen her as she had headed for the stables. He headed back to the camp and spoke with Tuck to prepare a special dinner tonight.

"Roland," Robin said as he saw his boy. He crouched down in front of his son as he prepared to give him the good news. "Guess who is coming to see you today?"

"Regina?" Roland asked with such hope in his voice.

"That's right my boy, she promised to come by," Robin said.

"I'm going to go pick some flowers for her," Roland said as he ran off on the outskirt of the camp. Robin laughed as he saw his son's excitement, he wished there was something he could give Regina, but Roland was already getting flowers. He decided to prepare a special area for them, where their first kiss had happened.

Robin smiled as he made his way to that spot, where he had been so guilt ridden that he had let Rumple steal Regina's heart, Robin had had no choice, it was his son's life on the line. And then he had heard footsteps, he had looked up and saw Regina approaching him. He had told her how sorry he was that he had lost her heart, promising her he would get it back. Then she had grabbed him and kissed him.

He made a little fire, and prepared some some seats made out of logs for them. He hoped that the three of them could have a nice meal together. He even made more room, in case Henry came along, but knowing his stubborn love, she wouldn't bring him.

Before he knew it, Regina was walking up to the campsite. Roland saw her first and went running as he called her name.

"Regina!" Her name echoed throughout the forest as he ran to her.

Regina smiled as she crouched down and opened her arms to hug him. Roland came crashing into her, she barely managed to keep her balance as he hugged her back. Regina closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent of the little boy, her hand found his head and she let her hands go through his adorable curls.

"Hello, my little Knight," Regina said into his ear. She pulled back to look at him.

"You came, you really came, my Queen," Roland said as he made a mock little bow to her. They had performed this ritual many a time during the missing year, he had become her little shadow while she walked the castle, often following her out into the yard as well. He even tried to follow her on one of the missions where she had gone looking for flying monkeys.

"Of course I did," Regina said as she kissed his forehead.

"Regina came Papa," Roland called out to his father.

"I promised you she would," Robin said as he walked up to them. He had been watching their interaction, he loved how Regina had always treated Roland so well. Regina had acted like a mother to him in their short time together here in Storybrooke, and more in the missing year. Roland had become obsessed with Regina during the missing year, always wanting to be around her.

"I have us some dinner, and a place for us to eat at," Robin said as Regina gave him a death glare.

"Come see, Regina," Roland said as he pulled her hand towards their private area. "I picked the flowers for you." Roland said as Regina saw the small bouquet of flowers for her.

"Thank you so much, Roland. They're beautiful," Regina said, touched by the little boy's gift.

"Milady," Robin said as he motioned for her to sit, he paid for it with another glare from her. "I have some stew that Friar Tuck made and some bread." The three of them started to eat, Roland being the talkative of them.

"Regina, will I get to meet Henry?" Roland asked.

"Yes, Roland. How about you come to Granny's one day for lunch and I'll introduce you two?" Regina asked, she never could say no to the little boy.

"Yay! What about ice cream? Will you take me to get some like you promised in the Enchanted Forest?" Roland asked, his little dimples showing.

Robin saw the look that passed over Regina's face as she was remembering that fateful night at Granny's.

"Roland, maybe we should wait-" Robin was saying.

"I would love to take you for ice cream, I'll even bring Henry along," Regina said, hoping she had an out now.

"Can I bring my Papa too?" Roland asked.

"Okay," Regina said reluctantly, as she finished her stew. She could feel Robin looking at her, but she refused to give into the desire to look back at him. A few moments later, she stood up to leave. "I should be getting back, I have a lot of things I need to get done."

"Will you come back, Regina? Please?" Roland asked as he grabbed her hands.

"For you, always," Regina said as she smiled down at him and was starting to turn, when she felt Roland's grip on her left hand tighten, wincing as something came off her hand.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Roland said as he bent down to pick it up before Regina had a chance to get it. "This is magical. Who is this man?" Roland asked as he saw the image of a dark haired man appear in the center of it.

Robin looked down at his son and took the item from him. He looked down at it, and saw the same image that his son had seen. The image of a young man appeared before him.

"Roland why don't you tell Regina, goodbye? I need to speak with Regina before she leaves," Robin said as he looked at the guilt on Regina's face.

"Goodbye, Regina. Come see me again real soon, and I can't wait to meet Henry," Roland said as she leaned down so he could kiss her cheek. He smiled before he left the two adults alone.

"If you don't mind?" Regina said as she made a swipe for the ring. But the thief was quicker and moved his hand out of her reach.

"Who is this?" Robin asked.

"It's no matter to you, now can I have it back now?" Regina said, getting upset.

"It's Daniel, isn't it?" Robin asked as he knew in his heart that it was.

"Yes, yes it is," Regina said.

"I've never seen you wear it before. Why now?" Robin asked.

"Well it seemed to be the trend to have something of your past now," Regina said, referring to Marian.

"Regina, I know he was very important to you. But know this, you were always in my heart, you never left it," Robin said as he handed her the ring back. He knew it made no sense to be jealous of a dead man, but jealous he was. He saw the way she put the ring on, and caressed it with her other hand.

"Says the man who knocked up my sister, days after leaving me behind," Regina said.

"Regina, you know how I feel about you. I never wanted to leave you behind, I thought about you all the time, I dreamed at night of running to your arms," Robin said.

Regina looked into his eyes, she could feel herself starting to weaken towards him, she shook her head and grabbed the ring out of his hand before he could react. "Well now you can dream about someone else." Regina said as she twirled her hands and in a twirl of purple smoke, she was gone.

Robin sighed and closed his eyes, she was the most stubborn woman he had ever met, but in that same instance she was also the strongest woman. She was trying so hard to fight what she was feeling, Robin could sympathize with her. He had fought his feelings towards her once, had put his code over his love for her, he swore never to do the same again. He started to make his way back to the camp. Robin had been thinking he had been wanting to tell her about Doctor Whale's suspicions on Zelena.

They would find their way back to one another, and this time there would be nothing to get in between them, no lost loves, no half siblings that wanted nothing more to do than to hurt them. Soon he would go and see her again, and bring some wine with him to remind her of their time sharing that drink finally.

Two weeks later, Regina was reading over a spell book, hoping to put the finish to this plan of hers. She had almost all the ingredients to finalize it, all it was lacking was the last ingredient that Jefferson was going to get as soon as it was ready. She had not heard or seen from Robin, which both bothered and relieved her, she was hurt that he had not been coming around. Why should she still feel anything for him? After everything she had been through because of him, what was causing these intense feelings towards him, why now?

She was just walking through the living room when she saw Robin walking down her walkway towards her front door. Damnit, she thought. She had to find a way to end this, and end this now. She knew of one way to do it, she quickly waved her hands and Jefferson appeared.

"Your majesty, to what do I owe this summons?" Jefferson asked sarcastically.

"I need your help, and I need it now," Regina said as she once again waved her hands and together they disappeared.

Robin knocked on Regina's door, in the process of doing so he saw that the door was cracked open. He pushed it open, hesitant to walk into her house without her permission. But he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to see her. Roland had been asking for days now about going to get ice cream with Regina. Today he was going to ask her to go out tonight with them.

"Regina?" Robin called out as he walked into her house. He shut the door behind him, and walked into the living room, he saw a glass of water and a book laying on the table by the couch. He looked around the room for other signs that she was still here, when he heard a noise from upstairs. He started for her stairs and made his way up them, as he entered the hallway, he heard a noise. A noise he was familiar with, but it couldn't be true, he couldn't be hearing this.

He made his way to her bedroom door, and closed his eyes and then he put his hand on her door and pushed opened quietly. The sounds got louder as the door opened, and what he saw caused his heart to break.

It was Jefferson in bed, in bed with Regina, on top of her more importantly. Regina was under him moaning in obvious pleasure. They were under a silk sheet, Jefferson was obviously between Regina's thighs as he could make out her legs under the sheet.

"Harder, Jefferson," Regina moaned out.

"As you wish," Jefferson said as he really started to move faster, making the bed really squeak.

Robin couldn't take it anymore and he quietly, turned and walked out of the house. He couldn't believe he had lost her, really lost her. And to this Jefferson guy, Robin knew she didn't love the guy. He knew she must be doing this as a way of trying to move on from him, but it still hurt.

Now he knew exactly what she must have felt when he had told her he had moved on, that he was with 'Marian", that he had slept with someone else. Robin walked into the woods, not knowing where he was going, not caring. Before he knew it, he was at their log, where not too long ago they had made love to one another. He took a seat on it, a lone tear leaving his left eye. Now he was alone, he had lost the love of his life, and he was doubtful he would ever be able to win her back now.

 ** _A/N-This is just the beginning of the angst, Regina's plan is almost in motion. But always remember things, are not always what they appear to be._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites.**_

Robin stayed at their log, what was their log, until this whole nightmare had began. He sat there and thought over every moment of they had spent together, till what he had just walked in on. Regina had been right, when she had told him that agreeing and seeing it were different. Only he had physically seen her moving on from him, or trying to. He knew it was just her fighting through her hurt feelings, he didn't know if she knew he was there, from the way he could see her face it didn't look like she knew.

Could he get over seeing her with another man? Robin knew she didn't love him, no, when Regina had feelings for someone she loved them with her whole soul. And it had taken her a very long time for her to let her guard down again, for anyone, for him. Even going through his thoughts, hee was still very hurt over her actions. Robin knew then he could get passed this episode in their lives, with time. As long as Regina finally let him back into her heart, and her soul, he knew they could over come this. He loved her, really loved her with his whole being. He had been madly in love with her for so long, he had lost her once but he couldn't lose her again. He would go see her in a few days, to let his own hurt feelings have time to come to terms with what he had seen.

Robin stood up from the log and started to make his way to the campsite, once he arrived there he saw his boy on a log by the campfire with his merry men. Robin smiled for the first time in awhile, seeing the face of his little boy.

"Papa!" Roland yelled as he got up and headed toward his father.

"Hey little man," Robin said as he kneeled down and picked him up in his arms.

"Papa, is Regina taking us to get ice cream tonight?" Roland asked with a child's innocence.

"I'm afraid not, little man. She's...got a few things she has to do tonight. But I will go and ask her very soon," Robin promised, he saw the look of disappointment on his son's face which broke his heart.

"Hey, how about the two of us go to Granny's tonight, for those hamburgers you like so well?" Robin countered, trying to lift his son's spirits.

"I'd like that Papa," Roland said, the look on his face had improved but, Robin could tell his son was still upset about not spending time with Regina.

"Roland, Regina loves you very much. She enjoys spending time with you, Roland," Robin said. "She always loved spending time with you during the time we spent with her in her castle remember?"

"Yes, Papa. Can we go back to the castle?" Roland asked.

"I'm afraid not, little man. This is our home now, and we are going to make the very best of it," Robin said. "Now go get your jacket and we'll go to Granny's."

Robin told his men where they were going, Little John asked him to bring him back some burgers. Robin promised him and some of the other men that he would. Once Roland was ready, they made their way there. They walked into the diner and sat at a table, as they looked at the menu to decide what they wanted.

"What can I get for you two?" the waitress asked as she came over.

"We'll have two burgers and those potatoes fries, and I'll need 10 burgers to go as well," Robin said as the waitress smiled and took their order. Robin looked over at Roland who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Roland, what is wrong?" Robin asked.

"I was just thinking, are you and Regina going to get married one day?" Roland asked.

"Why do you ask that, Roland?" Robin asked carefully. He loved Regina, was in love with her, but he was hurt over her actions, even if on a very slight level he understood them.

"Because you two like one another right?" Roland asked.

"Yes." Robin answered honestly.

"And when you like someone a lot you spend a lot of time together?" Roland asked.

"Yes, that's true." Robin answered.

"Well I heard Dale making a bet that you will marry Regina one day," Roland said.

"Roland, I don't know what the future holds for Regina and me. There is some grown up stuff going on, and I can't explain it to you right now. But, I do care very deeply for Regina, and I know she does me as well. Regina and I have a lot of things to work out between us, but know this, we both care about and love you very much," Robin said.

Roland nodded, as Robin smiled and put his hand on top of his son's head and rubbed his head. Just then their order came and the two of them started to eat. They were about halfway done, when the chimes at the diner's door sounded, letting others know that someone had just come in. Robin turned and saw that it was Jefferson, and his blood pounded in his head. Fury that this man, had taken advantage of Regina's wounded heart. Even if Regina had started it, everyone in town knew the awful situation that Regina and him were in. It infuriated him that anyone would use Regina like Jefferson obviously had.

"Granny, I am famished after today. Can I get two burgers to go, and some fries? I have worked up such an appetite," Jefferson said as his words cause Robin to loose his cool.

"Roland, stay here," Robin said as he stood up from the booth and headed towards where Jefferson was at the bar.

"I would like to have a word with you," Robin said as he tapped Jefferson on the back.

"Sorry forest boy, I'm busy right now," Jefferson said with a smile.

"My friend, I would highly recommend you to come outside with me. I would hate to have to do this in front of everyone," Robin said.

"I'll be right back, Granny," Jefferson said with a wink as he moved from the bar and started to make his way outside.

"Granny, can you watch Roland till I get back?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Granny said as Robin headed outside. She didn't know what had gone on between those two but something was about to happen.

"Now how can I assist you, my friend?" Jefferson asked as he turned around to face Robin. He turned so quickly he missed the punch that was coming his way. The punch landed him on his butt on the patio out front, Jefferson rubbed his jaw where the punch had hit.

"Get up," Robin said.

"What did I do to deserve this? Or not do?" Jefferson asked as he rose to his feet.

"You took advantage of a hurting woman," Robin said, his anger still at an all time high.

"Oh, you must be referring to Regina, beautiful woman. Hard to resist," Jefferson said.

"You bastard, you know how she's hurting and yet you still slept with her," Robin said as he grabbed Jefferson by his jacket.

"And how did you know that we slept together?" Jefferson asked. When Robin refused to answer, Jefferson started to smile. "Oh, let me guess. You broke into Regina's house and saw us in bed together, am I close?"

"The door was opened," Robin said.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Jefferson asked.

"I love that woman," Robin said as he shook Jefferson.

"Temper, temper there. If you loved her, you never would have chose someone else over her. You never would have left her behind, and you damn sure would have never slept with someone else if your heart was truly in it," Jefferson said as he could see how upset Robin was getting over his words to him.

"First off, I thought my dead wife was back. I couldn't just abandon her like that. Secondly, who I thought was my wife was dying and the only way to save her was to leave. You think it didn't tear my heart apart, my soul apart to leave Regina here? It took everything in me to leave her, to leave my heart here. And lastly, I thought I would never see her again. I thought I would never look upon her beautiful face again. I had no choice but to move on," Robin defended himself.

"She doesn't see it like that now does she? Matter of fact, she's moving on from you. Moving to someone who will never choose someone over her, will always put her first in every choice. Someone who doesn't look at another woman, someone who even if separated from her, would never let another in their heart, especially their bed," Jefferson said as he saw his words causing an effect on the archer.

"And you think you're this man to do so?" Robin asked.

"We'll see," Jefferson said with a knowing look.

"Know this, I will never put another before her. Never again, and no one will ever come between us, especially you," Robin promised him as he stared him down before letting him go. Robin started to make his way back into the diner when he was stopped by Jefferson's words.

"A word, my friend," Jefferson said as Robin turned back to look at him. "Congratulations on your new baby." And with that Robin turned and went inside, Jefferson followed, but stayed away from Robin.

"Papa, is everything alright?" Roland asked.

"I'm fine, Roland. Let's finish up and get back to camp," Robin said as he rubbed his hand where he had punched Jefferson. Pretty soon, they were done and making their way back to their campsite. The merry men enjoyed the burgers, and sat at the fire as they ate them.

"Are you alright?" Little John came up to Robin as he saw how upset Robin was.

"I've been better," Robin said.

"This thing with Regina, it will work out eventually," Little John said.

"I'm not sure anymore, things have changed and I just never realized how badly I had hurt her, until..." Robin stopped talking.

"Until?" Little John asked.

"She's trying to move on from me," Robin said.

Little John pondered until he just had to ask. "With someone else?"

Robin could only nod, as the image of Jefferson and Regina once again filled his mind. He would forgive her, if only she would forgive him and give them both another chance to make the other one happy.

"I see. Well, I don't know who the unlucky fellow is, but if I know you Robin, you never stop fighting for someone," Little John said.

"I did once, but I won't do it again," Robin said as he made his way to his tent. He needed to clear his thoughts and work out what he was going to do, and say when he was in Regina's presence again.

Two weeks later Robin was walking towards Granny's one morning, he ran into Regina, literally ran into her as she turned the corner to start walking down the sidewalk. Robin put his hands out to steady her as she started to fall backwards.

"I'm sorry,-" Regina started to say but upon seeing who it was, stopping talking.

"Regina, can we talk?" Robin asked.

"There's nothing more to say," Regina said as she walked around him and started heading back to her office.

"I thought you didn't like Granny's food," Robin said as he walked behind her.

"I...it's not for me, it's for Henry," Regina answered.

"Ah. So can I please have a moment to speak with you?" Robin asked.

"You've already spoken, there is nothing more you can say to me," Regina said as she continued to walk to her office.

"There's plenty more for us to say to one another. For one, I'm still very much in love with you," Robin said as they arrived at her office door. She didn't stop, she just unlocked her door and was about to close the door, when Robin came in behind her.

"You don't have an appointment, you need to leave," Regina said as she put the food down on her office desk.

"Regina, I know," Robin said as he watched her turn a shade pale than her normal self.

"You know, what?" Regina asked.

"I know about you and Jefferson," Robin said as he watched her mouth open and close. "I understand to a point that you were trying to move on from me, but I know you Regina, I know you are just fighting through the hurt I have caused you."

"This is not about you, this is about me. I'm the Evil Queen, and who I take to my bed, is not your business anymore. If you need an itch scratched, go see your baby's mother," Regina bit out.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Regina about the baby not being his when there was an awful sound coming from the outside streets of Storybrooke.

"What was that?" Robin asked as they both went to the window and looked out to see a winged creature flying through the streets.

"That's exactly what I intend to find out," Regina said as she turned and briskly walked out of her office.

"Regina, wait," Robin said as he quickly made to follow. As Robin exited her building, he saw Little John approaching with his crossbow, he quickly handed them to Robin.

"Heard there was a creature here and thought you might need this," Little John said as he had his own crossbow.

"Thank you," Robin said as he looked for Regina and found her with David, ducking behind a car to avoid being attacked by the creature. Robin aimed his bow at the creature, and was about to fire when it suddenly turned and made a dive towards Regina, who stood up and made a move with her hands, to use magic against it. But instead of a beam of light magic coming out towards the creature, instead an arrange of flowers shot from her hands at the creature.

"What?" Regina asked as she looked down at her hands, and flung them several times. She tried this time to conjure a fire ball, but soft ball appeared instead. Regina looked at the creature as it was about to make a grab for her.

"Get down!" Robin yelled as Regina went to the ground as Robin fired an arrow at the creature, hitting it square in the head, causing it to let out an awful scream as it quickly left the area. Robin quickly made his way over to where David was helping Regina up.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he arrived at her side.

"I'm fine," Regina answered. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I've never seen anything like it before," Robin said as he looked at Regina and saw how she looked upset about something.

"Regina, what happened there with your magic?" David asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Regina said as she started to walk to her office again. She had only taken a few steps when she felt her world tilt, and as she started to crumble to one side, Robin acted swiftly and threw his crossbow to the ground as he caught Regina in his arms.

"Regina, Regina?" Robin said as he saw she was unconscious in his arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital, now," David said as he saw his wife coming their way. "Mary Margaret, stay with them while I get my truck." A few moments later, they were all loaded in the truck and arrived at the hospital. Robin never let go of Regina until he had to place her on the gurney as they took her back to be checked out.

She had to be alright, he couldn't loose her now.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N-Thanks for the follows, favorites, reviews.**_

 _ **Wave 2-**_

"Regina, can you hear me?" Doctor Whale asked as he shined a small light in both her eyes, trying to get her to come to. "Regina? I need you to wake up for me."

"Who the hell could sleep with your ramblings?" Regina asked as she started to come to.

"Well, I see you haven't lost your great demeanor," Doctor Whale said.

"What happened?" Regina asked as she put a hand to her aching head.

"Well, from what your bandit out there was screaming at me, he said your magic failed you and then you passed out. Remember any of this?" Doctor Whale asked.

"Vaguely," Regina answered. She did remember her magic not working right, instead of a a stream of magic, it had produced flowers. Flowers?

"I've taken a sample of your blood to be tested, but while we wait, I need to go over a list of your symptoms, Regina. Have you had any headaches lately?" Doctor Whale asked and as Regina was about to answer, her hospital door was flung open and in came Robin.

"Regina, how are you feeling? I was so worried," Robin said as he marched over and hugged her. He felt her respond to his embrace for a second, but then he felt her stiffen and pull back from him. He knew she was then remembering everything that had happened between them.

"Get out of this room!" Regina said loudly.

"I'm not going anywhere. What is wrong with her Doctor?" Robin asked as he looked over to Doctor Whale.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave," Doctor Whale said.

"You're welcome to try to make me leave the woman I love when she is obviously sick," Robin said.

"I can't give out any personal information about my patient unless you are either her family or her husband," Doctor Whale said.

"And he's not either," Regina said.

"Only because you're too stubborn, but I love that about you," Robin said.

"Will you get him out of here?" Regina said to Doctor Whale.

"Regina, I'll get security," Doctor Whale said.

"What? You can't get rid of one man?" Regina asked.

"Regina, he's bigger than me," Doctor Whale said.

"In more ways than one," Robin said.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Regina said as she waved her hands to make Robin disappear from the room, but instead he was hit with many little hair bows, pink.

"What in the world?" Regina asked as she again tried it and had the same result.

"Not what I was expecting," Robin said as he looked at Regina who was clearly not understanding why her magic was off.

"What is wrong with your magic? Because I know you were not going to hit me with bows," Robin asked.

"Don't you think if I knew, I would make sure it was corrected?" Regina asked sharply.

"How long has this been going on, Regina?" Robin asked.

"Today, not that it is any of your business," Regina said.

"Everything you do is my business," Robin said.

"And why is that?" Regina asked.

"Because I love you. Because you're the one I want to spend my life with," Robin answered. He saw a look on her face that she was beginning to waver, but it was quickly replaced with anger. Damn, he thought.

"Sorry, but I'm not raising my nephew or neice with you," Regina said.

"For your information, that baby-" Robin was stopped in the process by the door opening again. Neither had been aware that Doctor Whale had left the room, and he had just now returned with David.

"David, you're the sheriff, well one of them, do your job and get him out of here," Doctor Whale said.

"I'm not going anywhere, till I know Regina is alright," Robin said.

"Robin, I know how you're feeling, but you need to come with me, Mary Margaret is on her way over to stay with Regina." David said.

"Oh great," Regina murmured.

"David, she's hurt, she's injured, and something is not right here, I can't just leave her," Robin protested.

"Why not? It's not like you haven't done it before," Regina said.

"And you are well aware that I won't ever do that again," Robin said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine, now leave," Regina said.

"If you're sure?" Robin asked one more time.

"If you don't get out of here, I swear I'll-" Regina said.

"What? Throw flowers at me?" Robin teased her.

"Leave now!" Regina said as her temper got the best of her.

"I'll leave, but if you need me call for me," Robin said as Regina just turned her head from his gaze. He then turned his attention to the good doctor. "You take special care of her, if anything happens to her, you'll answer to me." Robin stared him down, before leaving with David.

"Well, now where were we?" Doctor Whale asked. "Oh yes, have you been having any headaches lately?"

"Some, but nothing I can't handle," Regina said.

"When you came in your temperture was high, has this been normal lately?" Doctor Whale asked.

"I guess so, I don't know," Regina said.

"Have you been suffering from any fatigue?" Doctor Whale asked.

"A little, but with everything going on. Where are you going with all this?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I got the blood tests results when I left the room, we checked to see if you have any hCG present in your system," Doctor Whale said as he watched the look of confusion on her face.

"Regina when was your last period?" Doctor Whale asked.

"Why is that important?" Regina asked.

"Regina just answer me," Doctor Whale pressed.

Regina let out a breath of frustration as she thought of when her last period was, and thought back, and back. "No, it's not possible." Regina said as she looked at Doctor Whale.

"Have you been sexually active lately?" Doctor Whale asked and all Regina could do was nod. "Then it is possible."

"No, you don't understand. I took a potion many years ago to make sure I would never have any children," Regina protested.

"I don't know about potions, or how they can be reversed but, you are pregnant," Doctor Whale said. "You're not that far along. Could your pregnancy be affecting your magic?"

"I guess so, I don't know," Regina said. "This can't be happening."

"I'm afraid it is, Regina. You're going to need to take extra care of yourself now, you can't be going running into battles, let others take charge of it," Doctor Whale said.

"I'm not some weakling," Regina said.

"I didn't say you were, but your child is right now. I don't know how a magical pregnancy will pan out, but you have to take care of yourself for your child," Doctor Whale said. Regina closed her eyes as he proceeded to talk about checkups and vitamins, diet.

Regina put a hand on her still flat stomach and tried to feel for any signs that anything was different. Was Whale right? Could she be pregnant? But how? That potion had worked for so long, why did it stop working?

"Regina? I'm going to schedule you an appointment here next month, until then I suggest you take it easy and maybe try not to use your magic as much," Doctor Whale said. "Also if you wish to bring the father, he's more than welcome to come as well."

Regina went pale at those words. The father? How could she tell him? How was he going to react? Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Now I'm going to go see if Mary Margaret is here yet, just lie still and I'll be back soon," Doctor Whale said as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait," Regina said as Doctor Whale turned back to her. "I need to talk to you for a second."

Meanwhile, Robin was pacing the waiting room. Was Regina really alright? Why was her magic not working correctly?

"Robin, wearing yourself out like this is not going to help Regina," David said as he had watched Robin pacing the room for the last ten minutes solid.

"How am I supossed to react? The woman I love is hurting, and I'm the cause of it. I'm trying to fix things between us, but she's fighting me with everything she has, she's fighting her love for me," Robin said.

"I've been there, and if I know Regina, you're up for one hell of a fight," David said.

"So do you have any advice for me?" Robin asked.

"Remind her of why she fell in love with you, show her the man she fell for," David said.

"Easier said than done," Robin said.

"David!" Mary Margaret called out as she came into the room.

"She's fine, Mary Margaret, she's being checked out by Whale right now," David said.

"I'm going back there right now," Mary Margaret said as she left the waiting room.

"She'll make sure Regina is alright," David said as Robin nodded his head. He felt better knowing Mary Margaret was back there with Regina. Robin resumed his pacing the room.

"Papa!" Roland said as he was carried in by Little John.

"Roland, what are you doing here?" Robin asked as he took his little boy from Little John.

"I wanted to see you and Regina," Roland said. "How is Regina?"

"She's being checked by the doctor right now," Robin said.

"Can I see her?" Roland asked.

"As soon as she's given the all clear, I'm sure she'd be glad to see you," Robin said. A few moments later, Henry came running into the room as well.

"How's my mom?" Henry asked.

"We're waiting to hear from Whale," David said. "Your Grandmother is back there with her now."

A few minutes passed before they heard Regina's voice. "I'm not staying here, I'm fine," Regina was saying as she came into the room.

"Mom!" Henry said as he walked to her and hugged her. "How are you?"

"Henry, don't worry, I'm fine," Regina said.

"Are you?" Robin asked as he walked towards her.

"Yes, now if everyone would go back to their homes," Regina said.

"Regina!" Roland said as he reached out for her to take him.

"Roland, maybe when Regina is a little stronger," Robin cautioned his son.

"I'm fine, come here," Regina said as she took the little boy from his father, she felt his fingers caressing her hands in the exchange.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Regina," Roland said as his little arms hugged her, he pulled back and let his fingers go through her hair. Robin was envious of his son, he would be doing the same if she would let him. His son obviouly took after his father with being entranced by her silky hair.

"Me too," Regina said as she hugged the little boy back, no matter how mad she was at his father, she couldn't punish Roland for it. He had always been so precious to her, his sweet little angelic face, and his adorable dimples had captured her heart. She hugged him tightly to her, feeling his arms hug her right back.

"Are you going to come back to our camp with us so we can take care of you?" Roland asked.

"Not right now, but I promise to come visit you very soon," Regina said as she saw the look of disappointment on his little face. "But since you're here, there is someone I would like you to meet." Regina said as she turned to look at Henry who smiled at her.

"Roland, this is my son Henry, Henry this is Roland," Regina said as Roland hid his head a little in her shoulder, a little shy at meeting the young teen.

"Hi, Roland. It's nice to finally meet you," Henry said as he held out his hand to him.

"Hi, Henry," Roland said quietly as they shook hands.

Robin watched the two young boys, this is what Robin had been missing in his life for so long. A family, a woman who he was so in love with. This is how it was meant to be, Regina, Roland, Henry and himself.

"Madam Mayor, here is your appointment card, and your prescription for pre-natal vitamins," an aide said as she came to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina said as she closed her eyes and turned back to look at the room. The looks on their faces was a pure look of shock and surprise. The room which before had been full of noise, was now deadly quiet.

"Uh, David I think you, Little John and me should leave the room," Mary Margaret said as she then said. "Uh Roland, Henry how about we go get a coke?"

"There's no need for that, Mary Margaret. It was only going to be a matter of time before it became public knowledge," Regina said. She felt Robin's gaze burning into her, she looked at him, his face held a few emotions; shock, joy, worry.

"You're pregnant?" Robin asked as he took a few steps up to her.

"Yes." Regina answered as he let out a little laugh, which ended with him biting his lower lip with his teeth as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"We need to talk, privately," Robin said.

"I see no reason why we should," Regina said.

"No reason? You're carrying my child," Robin said.

"Regina is going to make me a big brother?" Roland asked, breaking the tension between the two adults.

"I'm sorry, Roland but I'm not," Regina said.

"You're not going to get rid of it are you?" Robin asked, as much as he knew Regina loved children, he couldn't see her doing that.

"No! This is my child," Regina said.

"And mine," Robin said.

"That's where you're wrong," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to the man standing there.

"She's having _my_ child," Jefferson said as he walked into the room.

 ** _A/N-T_ _his update may be upsetting but I do promise there will be some good OQ moments later. But there is still more angst coming as well._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. And especially to all the messages!**_

"Uh, I think those three need some time alone," Mary Margaret said as she took Roland from Regina's arms, and he went to the floor and stood in front of Regina.

"NO! My Papa is the Daddy. Papa you promised me I could be a big brother if Regina was going to have a baby one day," Roland said as he looked at his father, he then put a hand on Regina's stomach and looked at Jefferson. "That's my little sister or brother, it's not yours, you stay away."

"Roland, honey, how about Mary Margaret goes to get you something to drink? Maybe some juice?" Regina said as she crouched down to look at Roland's sad face.

"I don't want any juice, I want your baby to be my little brother Regina. I won't care even if it's a little sister," Roland said as a lone tear escaped his eye and started to roll down his cheek, Regina's heart broke and she caught the tear. "Please let my Papa be the Daddy, Regina. Please."

"Roland, how about you come with me?" Henry said as he was the only thing that could get Roland to leave the room. As Roland and Henry walked passed Jefferson, Roland kicked Jefferson in the leg in the process for good measure, as the other adults left the room as well.

"No, no it can't be," Robin said as he was completely stunned by what he was hearing. Jefferson couldn't be the father, that baby had to be his. They were destined to be with each other, fate couldn't be this cruel to them.

"I'm afraid it is, how are you doing Regina?" Jefferson said as he came up to Regina's side and put his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm fine," Regina said as she stood there, totally uncomfortable in this difficult situation.

Robin couldn't believe this, couldn't stand to look at the woman he loved, standing there with another man, a man who might be the father of her child. "I wish to speak with you, alone." Robin said as he looked at Regina.

"Well, I'm the father of her child, so I'm not going anywhere," Jefferson said with a small smirk on his face.

"I can make you leave," Robin said as he clenched his fist.

"You're welcome to try," Jefferson said.

"Enough! Both of you, acting like a bunch of five year olds," Regina said. "I'll speak with Robin, give us a few minutes Jefferson." Jefferson nodded at Regina and stared at Robin before leaving the room.

"Are you sure this baby is not mine?" Robin asked, still trying to hold onto hope that it was. But even as he thought that, he knew he would love the baby regardless, it was a part of the woman he was in love with. He would look at it as if it was his own, his and Regina's.

"I'm positive," Regina said, as she looked him in the eyes. Robin thought there was something in those eyes of hers. Regret? Shame?

"Regina, you slept with both of us. I'm not exactly sure how things are in this world, but I did watch a few shows while in New York where men are brought on the show to determine paternity, Marian used to-" Robin stopped talking as he realized what he had said.

"You mean Zelena," Regina said as another wave of pain crashed through her.

"The person who I thought was my wife, used to watch where women brought these men they had slept with on the television, and they revealed who the father was, and from what I could gather, some of those women had slept with numerous men over a very short period of time," Robin said.

"Your point?" Regina asked.

"My point is, how do you know that I'm not the father and that Jefferson is?" Robin asked.

"Because I just know," Regina said as Robin just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine! I'll take a paternity test to confirm what I already know," Regina said.

"Regina, how did that potion that you took reverse your not being able to have children?" Robin asked.

"Maybe it just wore off eventually, all this traveling from one world to another," Regina said as Robin walked up to her and cupped her cheeks in his hands, he did notice that she did not pull away from his touch.

"Regina, I think true love broke that curse. I think it reversed it, and our time on our log is when you conceived our child," Robin said as he lowered one hand to her stomach, he caressed it lightly before letting it settle on her stomach. "This baby might be mine, but even if I'm not the father. I will love this child with everything that I have, because this is your baby. That alone is what makes this child even more special to me, to see a mini you running around this world."

Regina closed her eyes as she allowed herself a break from all the stress she had gone through for so long, she leaned into his hand on her cheek, along with putting her hands on top of his on her stomach. As soon as he had touched her stomach, she had felt a warmth settle there, a calming factor took over her.

"Regina, I still love you, and we can move past this. Just don't give up on us, I know you don't love this guy. Please let me raise your baby with you," Robin said. " I love you."

Regina could see the flicker of pain in his blue eyes that he could not hide. He was hurting over all this. She was shocked that such a strong, wonderful man, could be so emotionally vulnerable. She knew she had hurt him, had been punishing him for quite some time.

She still loved him, no matter what all had happened to them, to her. She was still in love with this man, she felt a wave of love pass through her for him at that moment. Where had that come from? Instinctively she knew, she smiled as she pressed down harder on his hand on her stomach. Her baby was the reason.

But just as she was about to give him, and let him back in, she remembered how quickly he had moved on from her. While she had risked her life numerous times as a way to find a way back to him, he was shacking up with another woman, her sister of all people, even if he didn't know it was her.

"No!" Regina said as she pulled back from his embrace, from him. "I'll speak with Doctor Whale about a paternity test, and then once it's established you're not the father, then you'll have no choice but to move on. For good." She turned and left the room, once in the hallway she burst into tears, her sobs were so great that they racked her tiny form, and Jefferson pulled her into an embrace.

Robin was completely devastated, he had hoped that the baby would be a reminder of what was so good between them. It would have been a miracle, given all the obstacles they had been put through. Robin just wanted to scream at the how unjust this situation was, the woman he loved might be carrying another man's baby. And what was making it even worse was that he knew how much Regina still loved him. Robin went over to a chair and sat down, and put his head in his hands, and let the stress he had been under for such a long time out. Soon he was shaking with sobs, he cried for the love of a woman who wanted nothing to do with him. He cried for the fact that his son might not be able to call Regina his Mother. He cried for the baby that might not be his. He cried for their possible loss future together.

"Papa?" Roland said as Robin moved his hands and saw his little boy standing there holding a coke can.

"Hey little man," Robin said as he tried to compose himself and wiped away his tears.

"Are you okay Papa?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just sad right now," Robin said. "Just grown up stuff."

"I don't like grown up stuff," Roland said.

"Sometimes I don't either," Robin replied.

"You can have some of my soda," Roland offered to his father, causing Robin to smile.

"I'll take a hug instead," Robin said as Roland wrapped his little arms around his father. Robin took comfort in his son's loving hug. His world was starting to fall apart around him again.

"Papa, is Regina really going to have a baby?" Roland asked. Robin took a deep breath before he moved back to look at his son's face.

"Yes, Roland, she is," Robin answered although it hurt like hell.

"And it's not going to be my little brother or little sister?" Roland asked, not knowing how much it was paining his father with his innocent questions.

"There's a possibility it's not," Robin answered as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But why?" Roland asked.

"Well, Roland...it appears I may not be the baby's father," Robin answered. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, but don't you want to be?" Roland asked.

"More than anything, but sometimes we don't always get what our hearts wish for," Robin said.

"Can't you change it and be the Papa to it?" Roland asked.

"I'm sorry, Roland, but things don't work out like that when you're a grown up," Robin said.

"I really don't like grown up stuff then. Why did Regina leave with that man?" Roland asked.

"Well, he's a friend of hers," Robin said.

"Is he the father of her baby?" Roland asked.

"He might be," Robin answered, he knew this was a very complicated issue and he was trying his best to keep it where a little boy might be able to understand it all.

"Can't you make him go away?" Roland asked.

"Roland, it's not that simple," Robin said as he brought his little boy to sit in his lap.

"But you promised me one day I would have a little brother or sister, and I want Regina to be my mommy," Roland said.

"I know little man, and I want Regina to be your mommy as well. As far as the baby, it's going to take some time, Regina and I have a lot of stuff to work out," Robin said.

"Grown up things?" Roland asked as Robin laughed and nodded.

"Grown up things." Robin said. "Now I think we need to go back to the camp and check how the rest of the men are doing." A few seconds later they were off to Robin's camp site, Robin's mind was going in circles as he tried digest everything that had happened lately. He went from choosing Regina, having to leave with Marian only to discover it was Zelena, who he thought he was going to have a child with to Regina who might be having his child. Only in Storybrooke.

Across town Regina was just walking into her house, with Jefferson quickly following her. He closed the door behind her and followed her into the living room.

"So, I take it our little romp upstairs is why I'm the father of your child?" Jefferson asked as Regina let out the breath she was holding.

"Shut up Jefferson," Regina said as she went over to the window to look out.

"You know, the archer happened to sneak into your house that day?" Jefferson asked as he watched Regina turn around. "Turns out he even opened your bedroom door and saw us, but that was exactly what you wanted wasn't it?"

"I thought it might work, turns out I was wrong," Regina said.

"You don't say. Because that same day I was in Granny's and took a punch from you would be father of your baby," Jefferson said.

"He hit you?" Regina asked.

"Knocked me clean on my arse," Jefferson said.

"Well, I'm sure you deserved it," Regina said as she recalled when she had said those same words to Robin before, duing the missing year.

"Okay, as much as I would love to delve deeper into this little love triangle, we have other things to discuss," Jefferson said.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"This plan of yours has to be cancelled," Jefferson said.

"Why? Why would I cancel it?" Regina asked and watched as Jefferson moved to stand in front of her.

"This is why,"Jefferson said as he placed one hand on her stomach. Only this time instead of the calming feeling she had before, she felt nothing.

"What are you babbling about?" Regina asked as she knocked his hand away.

"You can't risk going through with this plan, it could put your baby's life at risk," Jefferson said.

"We don't know that," Regina said as she thought of the possibility of something going wrong.

"Regina, it's too risky. Even before the baby it was going to be too risky for you alone, if we were wrong you could have died. Now with the baby," Jefferson said.

"I need time to think," Regina said.

"Will eight months be long enough?" Jefferson asked.

"Get out Jefferson," Regina said as she heard Jefferson laugh from behind her.

"I'll go, but we still have things to discuss," Jefferson said as he headed towards the front door, mumbling as he did so. "If you want a home birth, hospital birth, if you want me in the room filming it, if the good Doctor Whale will be the one to assist you as you give birth, course that would be the first time he would be between your thighs." And with that he closed the door behind him.

Regina rolled her eyes as he finally left. "What a mess," Regina said as she walked around the living room. She put her hands to her stomach quickly, "Not you, never you. You, you are a miracle. I'm your Mommy, and I'm going to keep you safe, I promise you."

Regina jumped back as her front door opened and in walked an obvious enraged Tinker Bell.

"What the hell have you done now?" Tinker Bell asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, messages, follows, favorites. I promise the paternity test is coming very soon on both Regina's and Zelena's baby :)**

"Tink you do know that most doors are made for knocking?" Regina asked. "And you can't just float in here after all this time, where the hell have you been?"

"Don't even try to change the subject. I'm hearing that you have broken up with Robin," Tink said.

"Let me guess, hmm short, loud mouth, and a bit grumpy?" Regina asked.

"It doesn't matter where I heard it from, but the point is that I heard it. Now what the hell are you thinking?" Tink asked.

"I'm thinking, that your damn pixie dust must have gotten hi-jinxed," Regina said.

"Robin is your soul mate Regina, he is your other half. The half that you have been missing for so long, the one who will help bring balance to you," Tink said.

"Oh really? How is this for balance? He chose someone over me because of his damn code, then he left with his return from the dead wife, only minutes after saying he chose me. Then to top it all off, he made a decision to move on from me so quickly and got another woman pregnant, who happens to be my sister." Regina said. "So how does that rate on your whole soul mate rating?"

"Regina, first off, how would you have reacted if it had been Daniel who returned?" Tink said and received a death glare from Regina. "Exactly, you knew it would tear your soul into two, your heart. Secondly you told him he had to leave to save her, and knew he would have to move on one day." Tink said.

"Within days of leaving me?" Regina asked.

"He loved Marian once, deeply as you did Daniel. He married her, and they shared a child and a life together. I'm assuming he tried to recapture that with her," Tink said as Regina just walked away from Tink.

"I just never thought I could be so easily replaced by him," Regina said as she sat down on the couch.

"Regina," Tink said as she walked over to sit beside her. "He didn't replace you, you were and will always be in his heart. If I know anything about Robin, I can bet he has been trying everything to win you back, hasn't he?"

Regina could only nod as her reply.

"That's what I thought. And has he torn down any of those walls you build around yourself after you are hurt?" Tink asked.

"Not torn down, but cracked," Regina admitted.

"Regina let him back in, he loves you dearly. You're just too pigheaded to see it, just open your eyes," Tink said as Regina remembered Robin saying something very similar to her about they all getting a second chance, that she just needed to open her eyes to see it.

"How can I trust him again? How do I know that if by some bad luck, that if Marian was to really return he won't do the same thing to me before?" Regina asked.

"Because he has learned from his mistakes, and now he is trying to make up for him," Tink said. "And further more why don't you just ask the man? Look into his eyes and see his answer there."

"When did you become Doctor Phil?" Regina asked.

"Who?" Tink asked.

"Never mind," Regina said.

"The point is, you need to talk to him. Tell him your fears, tell him how you two can work this out between you," Tink said.

"It's not that simple," Regina said.

"It's a much better start than sitting here being completely alone and miserable," Tink said as she watched Regina place a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not alone," Regina said under her breath.

"What was that?" Tink asked.

"Nothing," Regina said.

"Don't let your fears or your doubts cloud your judgement, talk to him Regina," Tink said.

"He's got to be so mad at me, after everything that I have done," Regina said.

"What else have you done?" Tink asked, afraid of what she was going to hear.

"Oh, where do I begin? I have pushed him away since we found him in New York, since I found out he was going to have a child with Zelena," Regina said.

"You know he never would have touched her if he knew it was Zelena," Tink said.

"I understand that, but my hurt won't let go of the fact that he did move on with someone else," Regina said.

"Regina, you know he had no choice with the circumstances, tell him how you're hurting over this, let him ease that hurt," Tink said.

"I don't know if I can," Regina said.

"Then that is your hurt talking, your pride has taken a hit," Tink said as Regina looked at her sharply then. "I get it, I really do Regina. But you have to talk this out with him."

"And what then? Watch as my sister gets bigger and bigger everyday, knowing that that baby will be a constant reminder of how he gave up fighting for me? For us?" Regina asked.

"Regina, when you look at Henry do you see what happened with Daniel there, more importantly are you reminded of the secret that Snow White broke?" Tink asked.

"No, why?" Regina asked.

"Then when you do see this child, you should do the same. You're not reminded of Daniel's death when you see Henry, who is a part of Snow White," Tink said.

"You're giving me a headache," Regina said as she made a move to grab some pills out of her table side drawer but then had to put them back.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you take them?" Tink asked.

"I can't right now. I don't know if they are safe," Regina said.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Tink asked as just then it hit her like a tons of bricks. "No way! You're pregnant? You're pregnant with Robin's child?" Tink asked.

"Careful Tink, any louder and the whole town will know, if they don't already," Regina said. "And if Grumpy finds out, everyone will know."

"So what's the problem then? You're having Robin's child and-" Tink was saying, but stopped upon seeing the look on Regina's face. "It is Robin's child right?"

Ten minutes later Tink arrived in the Rabbit Hole, looking for someone in particular. She quickly scanned the bar, and finally found the man she was looking for. She walked right up to him, and pulled him around by his shoulder and proceeded to slap him across the face.

"Ow!" Jefferson said as he rubbed his face. "What was that for?"

"You, do you have any idea how messed up this situation is now thanks to you?" Tink asked as she sat down at the bar beside him.

"It wasn't my fault," Jefferson said.

"Oh, of course not," Tink said.

"No, I'm serious," Jefferson said.

"Whatever," Tink said. "Now look you are not going to go along with this anymore, this ends now."

"I can't just abandon the mother of my child," Jefferson said.

"Jefferson, I'm warning you," Tink said.

"You'll what? Sprinkle me with fairy dust as well?" Jefferson said.

"You do not want to mess with a pissed off fairy, Hatter," Tink said.

"Oh I'm shaking in my hat," Jefferson said as he took a drink.

"Do you have any idea what both of you are doing to Robin?" Tink asked.

"Oh he can take care of himself, find another woman to leave Regina for," Jefferson said.

"He only did that because he thought the mother of his child was going to die," Tink said.

"Point taken, but still to just give up on her. You know Regina like I do, you know how she feels things and when she's hurt she strikes out and then shuts down from that person," Jefferson said.

"That's why you need to remove yourself from this, they need to talk to one another without any interference,"Tink said.

"I haven't really interfered, it's been all Regina fighting him," Jefferson said.

"I know, and hopefully that will end very soon," Tink said with a smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Jefferson asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Tink said as she winked at Jefferson.

Meanwhile, Regina was asking herself for the millionth time why she was doing this? Here she was marching through the woods, heading towards Robin's camp. It was almost like she was experiencing a taste of deja vu, the first time had been when she was walking to him and listening to him apologize for loosing her heart. Now here she was walking to him...for what?

"Regina?" a voice said causing her to stop in her progress.

"Roland? What are you doing out here?" Regina asked as she saw he was a little away from the camp site. She could see the camp just a little to her right, more importantly she could see Robin sitting at the fire, poking at it with a stick.

"I was chasing a bug that lights up," Roland said.

"I see," Regina said.

"Regina, can I ask you something?" Roland asked.

"Of course, sweetheart, you can ask me anything you want," Regina said as she crouched down to his level.

"Regina, you're going to have a baby right?" Roland asked.

"Yes, sweetie I am," Regina answered.

"And it might be my Papa's?" Roland asked.

"It's a difficult question for me to answer but possibly," Regina answered even though it pained her to.

"Do you want it to be my Papa's?" Roland asked. Regina looked over at Robin, still at the fire then down at Roland's little angelic face. She placed a hand on her stomach, she thought she could sense a jolt of magic going through her. Her baby had magic evidently.

"What I want isn't important right now, but it's an adult problem right now," Regina said.

"I don't like adult problems," Roland said.

"They are not much fun, I promise," Regina said. "But Roland, know this, I do love and will always care about you, never doubt that. I'm sorry you got caught up in your Papa's and mine problems." Regina said as she put her hand under his little chin, causing him to smile at her. Oh, those dimples of his.

"I love you too Regina," Roland said as she opened her arms and he walked into them, hugging her right back.

Robin had gotten up from the log to look around for his little boy, as his eyes scanned the areas surrounding the camp site, he saw Regina with Roland. He quietly made his way over to them, letting them have a few moments alone with one another. His heart always skipped a beat to see his son being in Regina's arms, the two most important people in his life right there, possibly three. His heart ached about that baby, if that baby was his and Regina's he knew his heart would know no bounds of love for it. He knew his heart would love it, no matter what though.

"I see you are in good hands son," Robin said as he made his presence known. The two pulled apart and looked at Robin.

"Regina's here, Papa," Roland said with a smile.

"I see that, do you mind if I speak with her for a moment?" Robin asked.

"Alone?" Roland asked causing his Papa to chuckle.

"Yes, alone," Robin said as he looked at Regina finally. She looked heartbreakingly beautiful. He wondered if Regina would ever let down that tough guard of hers with him, as she had just done with his son.

"What are your plans for her?" Roland asked.

Robin smiled down at his son, he could see how protective Roland was of Regina.

"I'll keep her safe, my boy, I promise." Robin said as Roland gave a quick kiss to Regina's hand before leaving the two adults alone. He wanted Regina, he loved her. He hadn't realized how much until he saw the hurt in her eyes at that apartment that fateful day. He'd left her and he'd made a colossal mistake in thinking he could ever move on from her, and it was a mistake he didn't know if he could rectify. He could still see the sadness lurking there. And he felt an inch tall knowing he'd put it there.

He had yelled at her, hurt her. He knew if he could tell Regina about Zelena's baby not being his, then that would help ease a little of the hurt.

"So what brings you here, milady?" Robin asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, if that's alright?" Regina asked.

"Always a good time, for you," Robin said. "May we sit?" He motioned to a fallen log, not their log but another one. Regina walked over and sat down, clasping her hands.

"Roland looks happy, no affects from the forgetting potion," Regina said out of the blue.

"He is, he is always happy to see you as I am. I'm very grateful for you for that potion," Robin said.

"Family is important to everyone, or it should be," Regina said softly.

Robin wanted to sweep her into his arms, to promise her she would never be alone again. That there would always be family enough for her.

"Is there a way for us to start over?" Robin asked softly. He'd been wrong in the past, his decisions. He hated that. But more importantly, he knew he'd destroyed something precious. Something fragile and not easily replaced. Her trust in him.

Regina didn't respond instantly, but when she finally did. "I don't know, with everything that has happened. Zelena, Jefferson, the baby," Regina said.

"I'm so sorry, it was always you. You have been in my heart for so long that I don't remember a time when you weren't there. I love you, Regina," Robin said.

His hand brushed back the hair from her cheek, the breeze kept tendrils floating around her face. Her skin was so soft. He wished he could see her better. The moon gave enough light to walk, but didn't come beneath where they sat.

"I can make this work for us, if you'll just give me a chance, love," Robin promised. "Trust me sweetheart, trust your heart, trust our love." Robin drew her into his arms. For a moment she resisted, then seemed to melt into his embrace. This was what he had been missing since he had been forced to leave her. She felt feminine and sweet. Yet she fired a hunger in him he'd never known before. Each moment with her was special, and he, like a fool had felt it could ever replaced this.

Just as he was about to lower his head to hers, she started to pull out of his arms. He had to do something and he had to do it now. His kiss stopped her thought process. He molded her body to his, encircling her with his arms, holding her close, as if cherished. His kiss deepened, took Regina to heights she's never gone before. She would hate herself later, was the last thought she had, before giving herself to his embrace.

She loved this man. Time had no meaning. She wasn't sure if she was still in the forest with him or floating into the nighttime sky. Robin filled her senses, brought exquisite sensations never before dreamed of. Her heart engaged, her mind free. Nothing had made sense since the day she found Robin in New York.

Just then his phone buzzed, Robin groaned as he reached for it. He quickly broke the kiss and saw that it was Doctor Whale.

"Yes, Doctor Whale?" Robin asked as he looked at Regina, and he could see the walls going up around her. Damnit, he thought. "Yes, yes I'll be right there."

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"It's Zelena," Robin answered. "Whale needs me there immediately."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, messages, follows, favorites. Just wanted to let everyone know this will be a roller coaster ride, more angst is to come with the fluff in future chapters. And Regina's plan with Jefferson will be revealed before too much longer. As for right now, I can really only update on the weekends, and to answer some questions about Don't Marry Her-that story will have more chapters added later on as well.**_

"Whale? Why does Whale need you there?" Regina asked as she moved to stand away from him.

"I don't know, but we need to go now," Robin said as he too her hand in his and he started to walk. He stopped when he felt Regina pull her hand away from his.

"I have no desire to see the mother of your child," Regina said. Robin sighed and moved to stand in front of her, he put his hands on the sides of her face and looked into her eyes as he started to speak.

"If it's what I think it might be, then I truly wished you were at my side," Robin said as he saw her mouth part but no words came out. "Please, Regina." If he had to beg, so be it.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home," Regina said as they started towards the town. Once they arrived at the aslyum, they quickly made their way to where Zelena's room was. They saw Whale standing outside her room, and heard awful screams coming from inside her room.

"What's going on?" Regina asked.

"Does she know?" Whale asked as he looked at Robin.

"No," Robin answered.

"What don't I know?" Regina asked as she looked from one man to the other. "Oh god, let me guess you're going to have twins."

"No! I'll tell you in a minute, but why did you call me here Whale?" Robin asked.

"I was doing an exam on Zelena tonight, when I saw that my suspicions were correct," Whale said.

"Will you just tell me?" Regina said to Whale, who looked at Robin who nodded.

"She's further along in her pregnancy than she has let on," Whale confirmed.

"What?" Regina asked as she looked at Robin then. "You slept with her before you left Storybrooke didn't you? Was it before or after you came to my office that day with your talking point of how Marian was your wife and your damned code!"

"Regina, that's enough! I did not sleep with...who I thought was Marian before we left Storybrooke," Robin said.

"But, she's pregnant," Regina said.

"That she is, but I am not the father. Isn't that correct Whale?" Robin asked as he turned to look at Whale.

"Robin's correct, Regina. There is no way that Robin is the father of Zelena's child," Whale confirmed.

"If he's not the father, then who is?" Regina asked as she moved a hand to her stomach, to where her own child lay. The movement was not missed by a certain archer.

"That would be me, your majesty," a male voice said from behind them. One that both Robin and Regina had heard before.

"You! You're the father? But how?" Regina asked as Robin moved to stand in front of Regina against the new comer.

"Oh the usual way, your majesty," he said.

"Nottingham, I can't say I'm surprised," Robin said.

"I spoke with Nottingham tonight, and he confirmed that while Zelena was here pretending to be Marian, that he was approached by who he thought was Marian, and they uh..." Whale said.

"Is that so?" Robin asked.

"It's just a pity that the real Marian wasn't here, I'm sure I could have made her much happier than you ever could outlaw," Nottingham said as Robin took Nottingham and pushed him against the wall.

"Marian, never wanted anything to do with you," Robin said as he shoved himself away from Nottingham.

"I can't help that all women find me more attractive than you, even the Queen herself was entranced by me for a minute," Nottingham said as he dared to look at Regina.

"Yes, and we both know why," Regina said. "You were pretending to be Robin, but your own arrogant ass showed clear."

"If you had just given me a chance, your majesty. I assure you, I never would have left you behind like some filthy thief did. I would have made sure you always, _came_ first" Nottingham said, his words with a clear double meaning.

"You're disgusting," Regina said.

"You didn't think that the night we met,your majesty," Nottingham said.

"Really? And who was it that was hanging in my dungeons for quite some time?" Regina asked.

"You easily could have killed me, instead you kept me as your play thing," Nottingham said, knowing it would get to Robin.

"You wished," Regina said as just then Zelena let out another long scream. Whale and the trio made their way into the room.

"What took so long?" Zelena asked, and paused upon seeing the sheriff there. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here, because I ran a DNA test and confirmed he was the father of your child Zelena," Whale said.

"You idiot! You've ruined everything!" Zelena made a move towards Nottingham but was stopped by Whale.

"No! He's not the father, Robin is," Zelena made one last move.

"Apparently, I'm not. You disgust me, to think about touching you makes my stomach churn," Robin said.

"Why? Why couldn't you just get over her? After all the terrible things she has done, you just forgive her so easily?" Zelena asked.

"Because I love her, she's has a good heart now. One that I'm not sure you ever will," Robin said.

"You think you've won," Zelena said as she looked at Regina. "You keep telling yourself that, he left you once because he thought his wife was back, then again when she was sick. He'll leave you again, tell another woman he loves them while you sit there like a trained puppy looking at him with love sick eyes."

"Shut up Zelena!" Robin yelled at her.

"And as far as you go, you're totally worthless. You were just a tool to use to removed her trust in you, thank god I never had to really sleep with you," Zelena said with a smile.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Oh, that's right. See here, I tried to get him to respond, even got him drunk one night, but alas nothing. Maybe you should look into some little blue pills," Zelena said to Robin.

"Or maybe it was because he was not turned on by you," a voice came from behind them, they all turned to see Tink standing there. "You see I used some pixie dust and looked into a looking glass to your time in New York, Robin was saying Regina's name and not responding to your attempts to rape him."

"You bitch," Zelena said as Tink walked over to her.

"I might be, but at least I'm not do ugly on the inside as well as the outside to be so jealous that Regina has built her a good life, has redeemed herself and proven over and over again that she is not like you, an empty soul," Tink said.

"How dare you, you bug" Zelena said as Tink made a move to her. "Now now, you wouldn't hurt a mother to be would you?"

"No, I won't," Tink said as she slapped Zelena across the face for all she was worth. "But I'll slap a bitch. And if you ever try to harm Regina again, or cause her grief, I'll send your jealous sorry ass to Wonderland where I know a few people who would love to spend time with you."

"Enjoy hell with that one," Tink said to Nottingham as she grabbed Regina's hand and walked her out of the room.

"How did you know?" Regina asked.

"I didn't, I suspected, but it took a little magic to know everything," Tink said. "How are you, with all this new information?" They walked down the hallway abit, they could hear a shouting match going on behind them but kept going.

"If you're asking if it changes anything, then I don't think so. He still chose to move on from me," Regina said.

"Oh, Regina how stubborn can you be? That man adores you, you know it, I know it. Hell I bet even Whale knows it, don't turn your back on him. He messed up, he thought he had no way back to you," Tink said.

"I get that part, I honestly do. It's just how soon he chose to do it that guts me," Regina said.

"Pride can be a foolish thing," Tink said. "I know it hurts, and I can't imagine what you're going through, all the emotions. But, Regina, this is no longer about just you, it involves Henry, Roland, Robin and your baby."

Regina put a hand on her stomach, a gesture that was becoming a habit now. Here she was, the former Evil Queen, who had murdered countless people, expecting a baby and she felt such protectiveness towards it. Would kill anyone who tried to harm it.

"You need to work this out with him, Regina," Tink said as she motioned with her head, as Regina turned and saw Robin standing there. Tink quietly left them alone and walked off.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he came up to her.

"I'm fine," Regina answered. For a few moments there was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them, Regina was looking everywhere but at him. His intense gaze was upon her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up her walls if she looked at him.

"This doesn't change anything between us does it?" Robin asked as Regina finally looked at him and shook her head no. "Why not?"

"It still doesn't erase the fact that you wanted to move on so quickly from me," Regina said.

"I never wanted to leave you, my heart never left you. All I wanted was to build a life with you, you and our boys," Robin said as he took her chin in his hand. "I love you, I've been in love with you since the moment we met."

Regina felt a flood of emotions at his words. How could she just forget everything? Granted knowing he had not for loss of words,'cheated' on her with Zelena, and the fact that Zelena's baby was not Robin had helped relieve the hurt some, she still had her doubts.

"I...I can't do this, not now. I have to have time to think," Regina said as she moved away from him. She was too emotional right now, there were tears in her eyes.

"Take your time, Regina. But know this, I'm not going anywhere," Robin promised. "You never lost me, Regina. I've been yours since you looked up at me that day in the enchanted forest."

Robin went to her and the next thing she knew, she was in his arms, strong, powerful arms that were gentle as he held her tightly against him. She gazed into his blue eyes as he cupped her face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. His lips, hot and oh so incredible, covered hers and she surrendered to the overwhelming love that had always existed for this man in spite of all the reasons it shouldn't. The warmth and the feel and the taste of him filled her. The wonderful musky scent of his skin surrounded her as his hard body pressed against hers. She kissed him back, the love she still felt for him coming out, the tears of misery were there as well.

"Regina?" Whale said from behind them. Regina turned from Robin to look at Whale, standing there.

"You wanted me to do a paternity test, right?" Whale asked.

"Yes," Regina answered as she moved from Robin. "How dangerous is it for the baby?"

"I won't lie to you, there are a few risks, but I promise to be extra careful," Whale promised.

"How soon will the results be in?" Regina asked.

"I'll have them back tomorrow," Whale answered.

"Then let's get this over with," Regina said as she started to follow Whale.

"Can I come with you?" Robin asked.

"I would rather be alone doing this," Regina said as Robin nodded, and watched them walk away. He stood in the hallway, thankful that Zelena's plan had fallen completely apart.

"Please," Robin said to no one. "Please let Regina's baby be mine."

 _ **One paternity test revealed another to follow...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N-Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, follows. I appreciate them all very much. So one paternity test was revealed now here comes the other. Regina's plan will be revealed very soon. I hope to be able to update again this Friday. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Wave 3-**_

"Are you sure about this?" Whale asked in the exam room.

"Just hurry up, and get this over with," Regina said. "I need to get home to my son."

"Regina, I know this all has been very tiring for you. I do want you to try to take things easy for the next few weeks," Whale said as he finished the procedure minutes later.

"You...you think I could loose it?" Regina asked, clearly worried.

"I'm not saying you could, but when you're battling evil, you have to take more care Regina. Especially in your delicate condition, the risks of a mother suffering a miscarriage is higher in the early stages of pregnancy. That's why I wish for you to take more precautions, let others take over for awhile," Whale said.

"So, I'm to stand on the sidelines with my arms crossed," Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not like that, Regina. But you do have to be more careful, if you want to deliver a healthy baby," Whale said.

"I will take care of my baby," Regina said.

"Regina, Robin cares about you, deeply. Even someone like me who hasn't had any luck with the love department can see it," Whale said.

"Why is everyone giving me advice about my love life?" Regina asked.

"Regina, like it or not people do care about you," Whale said.

"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you," Regina said.

"Regina, all this going on is not good for you. You don't need to be so stressed right now," Whale tried again.

"Well what do you want me to do? Go back in time before Robin decided to follow his damn code? How about when he chose to leave with Zelena? Or how about how he yelled at me about being with Marian now? Pick your poison," Regina said.

"Regina-" Whale said.

"When you get the results, I want to be called immediately," Regina said as she got off the table.

"Regina, the baby's father will help you. Just give him a chance," Whale said. Regina quickly left the room and started to the exit door of the aslyum. Once she arrived outside, she found Robin standing there.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked. He too had had more swabs taken for the baby's paternity test.

"Never better," Regina replied sarcastically as she started to walk.

"Regina, please talk to me," Robin said as he quickly followed her.

"We have nothing more to say," Regina said.

"Why are you so angry? What changed? Did Whale say something that upset you?" Robin asked.

"Whale had nothing to do with your piss poor decisions," Regina said as she turned and snapped at him.

"Regina, I don't know what else I can say, except I'm so sorry. If I could change things I would," Robin said as he took a deep breath for what he was about to say next. "Regina, doesn't it help just a little that her baby is not mine? That we didn't sleep together?"

"Oh yeah it's just a piece of cake in knowing that the man you love chose another woman over you. You wanted to follow that damned code of yours, then you left with her. But the best part, the part I can't get out of my head, is how you yelled at me for 'scaring Marian', that the new reality was that you were with her," Regina said.

"Do you think it was easy to do all that? Do you think it didn't gut me to see you and Jefferson in bed together?" Robin asked.

"Who I have in my bed, doesn't concern you anymore," Regina said.

"It does, if that's my baby you're carrying," Robin said. Both of them were loosing their tempers with the other.

"Well after tomorrow you won't have any say so in my life," Regina said.

"And if the results are that the baby is mine, I promise you I will be a part of it's life," Robin promised.

"Well then it's a good thing you won't be the father," Regina said.

"The results will determine if I am or not, why are you so against me being the father?" Robin asked.

"Are you kidding? Where do I start?" Regina asked hatefully. "You just left me that night at the diner, never coming after me, seeing how I was doing. Then the next day, you come to my office telling me how you have feelings for me but then moments later you're going to stay with her no matter what. Then you leave me behind, never putting me first. Then when I risk my life to try to find a way for us to be together, I find you playing house with her. You yelling at me how this is the new reality, that you're with another woman, regardles of who she was pretending to be. That is not the type of man I want to be the father of my child," Regina said, she could feel the Evil Queen coming out of her.

"Well first off, regardless if you want me to be the father I just might very well damned be. I have explained and apologized for my past mistakes, something I thought you might be able to see my side of it as you also have made mistakes. I love you, Regina and I know damned well you love me as well. You're just too hurt right now, and I'm trying not to let my temper get the best of me, but you're making this very difficult," Robin said.

"Well then here, I'll fix that," Regina said as she waved her hands in an attempt to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, but all that happened was that she was surrounded by the smoke, and when it cleared...all Robin could do was laugh.

"What the hell?" Regina asked as she looked down at the new outfit she had on...a clown suit.

"Interesting choice of attire if I say so myself," Robin said as he finally got his laughter in control.

"Shut up!" Regina yelled as she once again attempted to leave, but once again her attire ended up changing into a little french maid outfit. Her attire made Robin's eyes rake over her body.

"Oh my god," Regina said as she looked around, thankfully no one was around them yet.

"I have to admit, I do like this a lot more," Robin said.

"Ohhh," Regina said as she smacked his hand that had been going near her. "That's not funny, not funny at all."

"Here," Robin said as he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, noticing the way she struggled at the beginning. "Stop resisting, I'm just trying to help. Besides if you use your magic again, you'd probably end up wearing this blue shark outfit Roland watched on tv once."

"Is the baby doing affecting your magic again?" Robin asked.

"Apparently so," Regina said.

"Remind me to thank it one day," Robin said.

"I'm going home, now," Regina said as she turned and started to walk.

"I'll follow," Robin said.

"There's no need," Regina said.

"Regardless, I'm going to make sure the mother of my child gets home safely," Robin said as Regina rolled her eyes at him, but continued anyways. Before too long she was walking up her walkway to her home. At the door, she turned and gave him his jacket back.

"Here," Regina said as she held it out.

"You still can't say thank you, can you," Robin said as he took his jacket, admiring her again in her outfit.

"Whale says the results will be in tomorrow," Regina said.

"I'll be there, and I hope that after tomorrow we can move forward," Robin said.

"No matter the results, I'm moving on," Regina said.

"With Jefferson?" Robin asked, jealously in his voice.

"If it's Jefferson, August, no matter who it is will be my choice," Regina said.

"You are the most stubbornest woman I have ever met," Robin said.

"And don't you ever forget that," Regina said.

"Oh, you make it impossible to forget. But I also remember our night in your vault, our time on our log, how you would hold me close to you as we made love to one another," Robin said as he moved close to her. He reached out to her, his hands cupped her face, complelling her to meet his gaze as he took the final step, closing the short distance between them. "how you would whimper in the pleasure that I was giving you. How you felt around me, calling out my name at the pinacle of pleasure."

Regina saw his eyes focus on her lips seconds before his mouth came down over hers hard, masterfully firm in its possession. His hands left her face as his heavy arms encircled her body like bands of steel. His sheer strength and size, coupled with the passion of the embrace, rocker her senses and snatched the very breath from her lungs.

"Mom?" Henry said from behind them, neither had heard her front door open.

"Henry, uh...go inside and I'll be right there," Regina said as she pulled away from Robin slightly. Henry nodded and went back inside the house, Regina looked at Robin who was staring at her intensely.

"Regina, this isn't over," Robin said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before his head dipped toward her and his lips found hers. It was rather instinct rather than conscious thought that made her open her mouth to him. He deepened the embrace, kissing her thoroughly but briefly. Then, raising his head, he broke the contact but remained close.

"You're going to loose," Regina said.

"We'll see," Robin said. "But the challenge is becoming more interesting by the minute. I look forward to the next round."

Her expression strengthened into a cold glare. But before she could respond in kind, he turned and walked down her walkway. Regina rolled her eyes and walked into her house and quickly started towards her stairs.

"Don't ask," Regina said to Henry as she passed him on the way.

"Wasn't going to," Henry said as his mother went into her room. They spent the night making dinner together, followed by a movie together with popcorn.

The next morning, Regina had just finished her breakfast when her phone rung.

"Hello?" Regina said.

"Regina, it's Doctor Whale, I have the results," Whale said and after a few minutes asked her a question. "So what should I do?"

"You know what to do," Regina said as they hung up and Regina started to make her way to the aslyum. Whale had phoned Robin and told him to come by to hear the results as well, Jefferson was already there when Regina arrived.

"So this is the big day?" Jefferson asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Jefferson," Regina said.

"Now is that anyway to talk to me?" Jefferson asked as just then Robin walked up to them.

"Good Morning, Regina," Robin said with a knowing look. The tension was at an all time high between the three of them. Robin was watching Regina who kept her gaze away from his, Jefferson just stayed back with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"If you will all come in, we'll get right to it," Whale said as they all walked into his office. Regina sitting between both men, thinking how awkward this was.

"Now as you all know the results are 99.9% guranteed and-" Whale said.

"Just get to it, Whale!" Regina said as Whale nodded and opened the envelope.

Robin took a deep breath, and prayed with his whole being that the results would go in his favor. But even if they didn't, getting Regina back in his life and her baby were his priority right now. Nothing else mattered. But knowing that the baby she was carrying was his, would help them grow closer, the way they would bond over their baby. He looked forward to watching her belly swell with his child, to see the glow that she would have. To see her holding her stomach even more than she already was, to feeling his child move for the first time. Everything he had done when Roland was still in Marian's belly he wanted to experience with Regina and this child, even if he wasn't the father.

"Okay, so in regards to the biological father of Regina Mills' baby, the tests results indicate that...Robin you are _not_ the father. Jefferson, congratulations you are the father," Whale said as he looked at Robin who looked devastated by the news. "I'm very sorry, Robin."

Robin closed his eyes as the words came out, he put his hands in his hair as it sunk in that he wasn't the father to Regina's child. He wasn't the father. He looked over at Jefferson, the child's father, biological that is. Because in Robin's mind, he knew that somehow Regina would forgive him and together they would move passed this time in their lives and that together they would raise her baby as a family. He would be a father to her child, one day.

"Congratulations, Jefferson. I'm sure the baby will be as beautiful as it's mother," Robin said as he looked over at Regina who had closed her eyes at his words.

"Well, that's that, then," Jefferson said as he stood up. "Regina, if I might have a word with you outside?"

Regina looked at Robin, her heart felt like it was breaking in doing so. She turned to look at Jefferson and nodded as they made their way out of Whale's office.

"Robin, I am truly sorry. You don't know how much I wished the opposite," Whale said.

"No matter, I just want the baby to be healthy along with Regina. Together Regina and I can get through anything," Robin said with a fake smile on his face.

"Regina," Jefferson said as he put a hand on her elbow once they were in the hallway. "You want to tell me what just happened in there?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Regina said as she kept her eyes downcast.

"I'm talking about the fact that it seems I'm the father, yet we never slept together," Jefferson said.

A/N-So no, Regina and Jefferson never slept together. It was a move to push Robin away from Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N-Thanks for the reviews, messages and follows, favorites. They all mean so much to me, and to clear things up, Jefferson is NOT the father as he didn't sleep with Regina. Robin is the father of her baby. I hope to be able to update again Saturday, I know this has been filled with angst, and there is still more to come.**_

"You knew damned well what I had planned," Regina said.

"I know you wanted to push him away, and I was stupid enough to agree to go along with it. But to bring your child into this," Jefferson said.

"I had no idea I was going to get pregnant," Regina said.

"Do you know how many I have heard say that?" Jefferson asked.

"Shut up Jefferson!" Regina said. "I thought after he saw us, he would be angry enough with me to end things once and for all."

"Well, if the man will still fight for you, after seeing you under another man, having another man between your thighs-" Jefferson was saying.

"Which you still had your pants on, and I was in my pajama bottoms, and that is the only way I would ever let you between my thighs," Regina said.

" Well if you ever gave it the chance, because once you go Mad, you never-look, I agreed to help you. But I didn't agreed to pretend to be the baby's father, and while we are on that, how am I the father?" Jefferson asked.

"How else do you think? Whale," Regina said.

"You got Whale to go along with this, he always has felt guilty for what happened with Daniel," Jefferson said. "He switched the DNA results to make your child mine instead of Robin's." When Regina wouldn't look at him, he had his answer.

"Look, everything is going like it should. And in no time, things will blow over," Regina said.

"Are you serious? Has your pregnancy hormones fried your brain? That man in there is not about to give up, he's probably already planning his next move right now," Jefferson said. "Plus I don't like the idea of keeping his child from him, I'm speaking from personal experience." Jefferson reminded Regina of the time he was kept from his daughter Grace.

"I've already apologized for that," Regina said.

"How long are you planning on continuing this farce?" Jefferson asked.

"Just a little longer, then it will be over. Robin will move on and I'll have my child to raise, plus my happiness when our plan comes through," Regina said.

"Regina, you can't be serious about going through with that. It's too dangerous," Jefferson said.

"I have to see this through," Regina said.

"I'm going to try my best to talk you out of it, but if you think Robin's just going to go run into the forest and give up, you're crazy," Jefferson said. "I need a drink." He said as he walked away, leaving her in the hallway.

The door opened to Whale's office and out walked Whale. "Thank you." Regina said.

"Don't thank me, I feel sick with what I did to him," Whale said. "I think you owe it to him, to at least talk to him, but that's just my opinion."

"I didn't ask for you opinion," Regina said, already feeling guilty enough.

"Regina, I am sorry for lying to you back then about Daniel, and about using his body to bring my brother back, but you are hurting that man in there," Whale said. "Talk to him, try to ease his pain."

Inside the office, Robin sat there, looking down at the floor, but not seeing it. Instead his thoughts were on that baby, that baby that should have been his. He just knew that child had been conceived on their log, he almost could see it in her eyes as she came upon him as he released himself inside of her. Tears came to his eyes as he thought of everything that he had lost in those test results. He lost the emotions that would have filled his heart as he thought of the miracle that, that baby would have been to him and Regina. He lost the pleasure of being able to be the only father to her child. He lost the moments of Regina carrying his child for months, of being there as she gave birth to their child. Of seeing the joy on Roland's face as he told him he was going to be a big brother to that baby. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he swore those moments would still happen, he would be the father to that child, would care for it and love it with his whole being.

He turned as he heard the door open behind him, he saw Regina standing there looking at him. His heart ached as he looked at her, how could she be pregnant? She looked so small and delicate, but she wasn't very far along. He couldn't help the thought of how her body would change as the baby continued to grow, of seeing her grow bigger with another man's child. Robin had to cool his thoughts, because he was going to fight with everything he had in him to win her back and be that child's father, damn DNA.

Regina had quickly rehearsed what she was going to say to Robin before coming in, but now upon seeing the look on his face, the words disappeared. He looked so devastated, so lost, so hurt. Could she do this? How? And like Jefferson asked, for how long?

"Regina, regardless on what the results are, I'm happy that your baby is okay," Robin said as he stood up and walked to stand in front of her.

"Thank you," Regina finally was able to get out. "Robin, I want you to know that I know this wasn't the news you wanted to hear, and I'm sorry for that."

"You got the news you wanted, I'm not the father, but I will never stop giving up on us," Robin said.

"You have to, Jefferson and I will decide on what course we take with this child, you need to concentrate on Roland and your men and start rebuilding your life again," Regina said.

"How can I? When you're not in it? My future seems very empty now without you, our boys and this baby you're carrying," Robin said as he placed a hand on her stomach, he was a little surprised that she didn't move away from his light touch.

"Robin," Regina said softly. "You have to try to rebuild your life, if only for Roland's sake."

"That is one of the things I have always loved about you, Regina," Robin said as he caressed her stomach lightly. "You have always treated Roland so well, and know this, I will do the same for this baby. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you again, and I swear I will never let you down again."

Regina hesitated, Robin could see it on her face and in her eyes. "Robin, I can't take that chance, it's not just me anymore. I have this child to take care of and put first."

"You think I would hurt this child? Regina, I swear to you be it a son or daughter I would always consider it mine," Robin swore to her. "I will love it as much as I love Roland."

Regina sighed as she thought of how right he was. She didn't doubt how good of a father he was, she had seen it so many times, how much he loved Roland. But she couldn't risk her heart again with him.

"Regina, know this, the only things I will ever love more than you, are our children, all three of them," Robin said as Regina felt that feeling of being safe, of being calm. It was her child again, making her feel these things? Could it know that it's father was touching it basically right now? What else could it be?

"I have to be fair to Jefferson, it's his child as well," Regina said as she moved to remove his hand from her, but instead he just captured it and held it between his hands on her stomach.

"I know that it might be his, but from the second I found out about this child, I have loved it," Robin said as Regina looked up into his eyes. His eyes were full of love for her, for the baby.

"I know you wished it was yours-" Regina was saying.

"I won't lie and say that I don't, but I just want you and the baby healthy. I just want to be in your life and your baby's, I want to be there when it comes into this world and hear it's first cry," Robin said as he rubbed her stomach more.

Oh god, she couldn't do this to him. How could she do this to him, rob him of precious time, of moments he could never get back? But inside of her head she could hear a voice telling her how Robin had moved on, had told another woman how he loved her, that weeks before would have meant so much to her, now they were just hollow words. How could she believe him when he told her that he loved her? Loved the baby? What about those words he had told 'Marian', he had told her that he wanted to be with her.

But then there was this also calming presence, reminding her of how she knew that Robin loved her. And wanted a future with her, how he wanted to help raise this baby with her, even when he thought that another man had fathered it. She could see it in his eyes, and she heard it in his words, but could she put her trust in him again? Could she give into her feelings for him again, knowing he alone had the power to crush her heart, literally? Loving him before, she had given him the power to destroy her.

"Regina, would you come by the camp later, for dinner? I know a certain little boy who would love to see you and spend time with you," Robin said. It was low to use Roland, but right now he could see the uncertainly in her eyes. Since it appears that he himself was no longer a weakness of hers, he used the one thing he knew she could never say no to, Roland.

"You always know what to say don't you?" Regina asked.

"Is that a yes?" Robin asked.

"Are you sure you feel up to it, with everything that has just happened?" Regina asked.

"I won't lie, and say that I'm disappointed that I'm not the father of your child, but I do plan on being in your life and your child's life, if you will let me," Robin said. "And any time I can spend with you is always a plus."

Inside Regina was a war raging on, one part wanting to spend time with him as well, while the other wanting to get as far from him as possible. She looked into his eyes, and she could see the hope there. How could she refuse Roland?

"On one condition," Regina said lightly.

"Name it," Robin said with a smile on his face, the first in quite some time today.

"Instead of the camp site, why don't you and Roland come to my house? Say around six?" Regina asked.

"We'll be there," Robin said. "Thank you, Regina. I can't tell you what this means to me."

"Well just don't get to thinking that we're together, your son shouldn't have to suffer for your bad decisions," Regina said and instantly regretted her words from the look in Robin's eyes.

"I understand," Robin said.

"I need to go," Regina said as she walked passed him and headed home. All the way there, the guilt tugged at her. She was going to keep this child from him, from it's father. Once she was alone tonight, she would have to think this whole situation out more. Especially now.

Robin made his way back to the campsite, his emotions all over the place and so raw. He now knew what Regina must have gone through when he had chosen Marian over her all those weeks ago. It hurt, truly hurt to the core. He made a vow to himself never to hurt her again. This dinner was a starting point for them, he knew it was big in her part to invite him. He couldn't wait to tell Roland their dinner plans.

Regina walked into her house and started preparing dinner tonight. Henry had called her as soon as she started cooking, telling her he was going out with his Grandparents tonight and that he would be by tomorrow.

"Something smells delicious," Jefferson said as he walked into her kitchen.

"Hey, how did you get in?" Regina asked.

"Now is that any way to speak to the father of your child?" Jefferson asked.

"What the hell do you want Jefferson?" Regina asked.

"To the point, I like it. So I take it you're having company tonight?" Jefferson asked as he walked around the kitchen, looking at the food being prepared.

"If I am, it doesn't concern you," Regina said.

"So I take it, its the archer coming by," Jefferson said.

"Is there a point to all this?" Regina asked.

"I told you he wasn't going to give up, he has too much riding on it," Jefferson said as he looked down from her face to her stomach. "So how is he holding up?"

Regina shifted her eyes from Jefferson, looking at the stove where the noodles were cooking.

"He's devastated, isn't he?" Jefferson asked. "You're not going to be able to keep this from him, he's going to figure it out. And besides that, I see the way you look at him, you're ready to pounce on him like you did before."

"Not if you'll keep your mouth shut, and besides once the plan is finished I won't have to worry about falling for him again," Regina said.

"Regina it is too dangerous, you have to give up a part of your heart to finish the spell," Jefferson reminded her.

"Just a small part, and then I'll have my happiness that was taken from me," Regina said.

"And what about your baby? What if something goes wrong because of this spell? Then what?" Jefferson asked.

"Nothing will go wrong, I'm going to cast a spell to protect it when everything starts so that its protected." Regina said.

"Regina-" Jefferson said.

"Enough! My mind is made up, I'm doing this with or without your help," Regina said.

"I'll help you, if only to make sure nothing happens to you," Jefferson said as he then left her house. An hour later her doorbell sounded and she made her way to the front door. She opened it and was not surprised to see those Hood men standing there.

"Regina!" Roland said as he put his arms out for Regina to take him, but Robin held his boy back from doing so.

"Not right now, Roland. We have to be extra careful with Regina," Robin said as he put his boy down on the ground.

"Because she's going to have a baby," Roland said.

"Yes, so we have to be careful for now," Robin said.

"How long till the baby gets here?" Roland asked as Robin didn't have an answer and looked at Regina.

"It's going to be several months before it's ready," Regina answered.

"Can I play with it when it arrives?" Roland asked.

"Once it's big enough you sure can, Roland," Regina answered as they made their way inside of the house and to the dining room. Regina had made lasagna with some vegetables.

"It smells so good Regina," Roland said as Robin fixed his son's plate for him.

"Thank you, I hope you like it," Regina said.

"If it's from you, I know we both will," Robin said as he looked at Regina, there was such warmth in his eyes it made her stomach flutter.

They enjoyed their dinner together, Roland being the entertainer and speaking about his adventures in the forest, playing with the merry men and learning about a bow and arrow from his father.

"Here, let me," Robin said as he saw Regina getting up to clear the table once they were done eating. She smiled as she took Roland's hand and together they made their way to her living room and sat on the couch.

"I like your castle here, Regina," Roland said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Regina said.

"Can I come back soon?" Roland asked, his angelic little face always would cause her to smile down at him.

"You can come here, anytime you wish you," Regina said as Roland smiled and carefully hugged her neck.

"Thank you, Regina. I love you," Roland said as Regina smiled and rubbed his back as she hugged him back.

"I love you too, my little knight," Regina said.

Robin stood in the doorway to the dining room, watching the beautiful scene in front of him. His little boy, in the arms of the love of his life. He envied his son, being able to hug Regina and have her tell him that she loved him. Robin would give anything to be able to hear her say those words to him.

"Papa, can we go get ice cream with Regina?" Roland asked as he saw his father standing there. He had no idea that his question would cause both adults anguish as they both remembered taking Roland for ice cream once before, the night the nightmare began.

"Roland, how about another time?" Robin asked as he saw the flash of pain go across Regina's face.

"Please," Roland said with his dimples showing. "Don't the baby like ice cream, Regina?"

"Oh, Roland," Regina said as watched him put a hand to her stomach.

"Hi baby, I'm Roland. I can't wait to play with you and have ice cream together," Roland said.

It was tough to tell which adult was more touched by Roland's actions and words. For Regina, it was a painful reminder of the secret she was keeping from Robin and from Roland. The baby was Robin's child and Roland's half sibling. Neither would ever know the truth about the baby if Regina kept this up. And for Robin, he had raised Roland to be a thoughtful little boy and he never ceased to be amazed by Roland's actions. He wished with all his heart that Regina's baby was his, and therefore would be Roland's little brother or little sister. But alas it wasn't, he just hoped that Regina would one day let him be a part of her life and her child's.

"I tell you what, Roland, how about we go for ice cream tomorrow after lunch?" Regina asked. "I would tonight, but I have a few things I need to take care of."

"Yay!" Roland said. Robin looked at Regina as she leaned back further into the couch, she was tired, he could tell.

"Hey little man, how about we go and let Regina get some rest for tonight?" Robin said.

"Okay, thank you for the good food Regina," Roland said as he hugged Regina once more before making his way to the front door with his father. Roland went into her front yard as Robin said goodbye to Regina.

"Thank you again, Regina. Having us here for dinner and to spend time with you, means so much to both of us," Robin said as he smiled at her beautiful face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was the least I could do," Regina said as Robin took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. His eyes were full of emotions, love, warmth, caring.

"You have my heart, I know you don't want it right now and I understand why. But know that it's yours," He then took her hand and brought it to his lips and bestowed a simple, but thoughtful kiss on her knuckles.

"Good night, milady," Robin said as he then turned and walked out into the yard to collect Roland and they made their way back to the camp.

Regina closed the door and leaned back against it, another few seconds and she would have been in his arms, she knows. As it was she had to get in touch with Jefferson tomorrow, and get the last ingredient for her plan. It was now or never, if she didn't hurry up, she was going to take Robin back, she just knew it.

She started to walk to her kitchen to grab a glass of water when she heard.

"You're lying about his baby too?" Tink asked as she stood there with her arms crossed, looking quite pissed off.

"Great, the moth returns," Regina said as she wished she could have a drink right now, she just knew that after this conversation she was going to need it.

 _ **A/N-As far as Regina's plan, well that will be revealed if not the next chapter then the one right after, I think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so glad that this story is liked. I know there is a lot of angst in this story, but there will be fluff as well.**_

 _ **Wave 4-**_

"Don't even go there, Regina. How can you keep that baby from their father?" Tink asked as Regina walked to her living room and sunk down on the couch.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Regina said.

"The hell you don't, that man is your soul mate. He's the father of your child and he has every right to know about the baby," Tink argued.

"He knows about the baby," Regina said.

"But he doesn't know about him being the father of that baby," Tink said.

"He doesn't need to know," Regina said.

"Regina, you're letting the old evil queen side of yourself come out. He needs to know, he deserves to know that baby is his," Tink said.

"How can I tell him now? He thinks I slept with Jefferson, made a baby with Jefferson, he's not going to take this well," Regina said.

"Can you blame him? You didn't exactly take it well when you thought that he had slept with Marian who was Zelena and made a baby with her now did you?" Tink fired back.

"It's not the same," Regina said. "He chose to move on with someone else, only days after leaving me."

"Can you blame him? Was he to be alone the rest of his life?" Tink asked.

"Yes! Yes I can blame him. I could never move on so quickly from someone that I-" Regina stopped herself from continuing.

"From someone that you were in love with. Regina we all know you love him, and he deeply loves you. Just let that pride of yours to the side, and embrace the future you two can share. You both love one another, as well as your children, and I know how much you love this baby," Tink said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "This child is very special to you, to you both. I bet Robin has told you how much he loves it regardless of the father, hasn't he?"

Regina turned her gaze from Tink, looking at the fireplace. "He has. I knew it, Regina what are you waiting for? The man loves you, don't run from him again. You two found one another after all that time for a reason. You're destined for one another."

"Destiny is a real bitch some days, and besides I have another destiny," Regina said.

"And what does that mean?" Tink asked.

"Just that sometimes our fates change," Regina said.

"Yours is set in stone, and Robin is yours," Tink said.

"I'm sick of having this discussion," Regina said as she stood up and started to walk away.

"You can deny it all you want, but you love him still. And nothing will ever change that," Tink said.

"That's where you are wrong, my happy ending is going to happy and it will not involve Robin Hood," Regina said as she headed to the front door and opened it. "You can walk out of here or be thrown out, you can take it any way you want."

Tink stood up and walked to the door and turned back to Regina. "Good luck fighting true love Regina, if I know Robin, you're going to need all the luck you can find. After all, Robin broke your infertility potion curse, winning you back should be a piece of pie." And with that Tink turned and walked out of the house.

Regina slammed the door shut and went upstairs, she took a quick shower and got into bed, rubbing her belly where her child was growing. "Soon, my dear heart. Soon I'll have my happiness that was stolen from me and you'll have a father you can be proud of."

The next day Robin was just returning with some of his men from their hunt in the forest, Robin saw Roland sitting at the camp fire, making s'mores. Robin made his way over to his son.

"Roland," Robin said as he sat down beside his son.

"Hi Papa, did you catch anything?" Roland asked.

"Little John managed, somehow to get a turkey," Robin said as he saw his son nod his head. "Is something on your mind?" When Roland refused to speak, Robin pressed him. "You know you can tell me anything. But let me guess, it involves a certain Queen?"

"I miss Regina, Papa. I wished her baby was yours, so it could be my little brother," Roland said as his bottom lip went into a small pout.

"I know you miss her, but you will see her again very soon. And I know this is a confusing topic for you with her baby, but someday if everything goes right, you will be the big brother to her baby, you and Henry," Robin said.

"But how? I thought it was that man's baby?" Roland asked, thinking of Jefferson.

"Well, if I marry Regina one day, then I would be the baby's step-father, and you the step big brother to it," Robin said.

"You mean it? You're going to marry Regina one day? When Papa?" Roland asked.

"Well, son, I don't know when, but-" Robin was saying as Roland stood up quickly and grabbed his father's hand and started to pull him.

"Then do it now, Papa. Let's go marry Regina now," Roland said as his father laughed at his son's excitement.

"Roland, sit down," Robin said as he helped Roland find his seat again. "Now, while I don't know when I will marry Regina, because I made a huge mistake with Regina, and I have to make it up to her and have her forgive me for that mistake."

"Did you say you were sorry, Papa?" Roland asked.

"Yes, many, many times," Robin said.

"Then she will forgive you," Roland said.

"It's going to take some time before she does, I hurt her very badly with this mistake. But I am going to make it up to her and have her back in our lives," Robin said.

"When you marry Regina, will that make her my Momma?" Roland asked.

"Roland, you know you Momma went to heaven a long time ago right?" Robin asked as he looked at Roland who nodded his head. "Well, that Momma will always be your Momma, but I know Regina would love to have you as her son."

"And I want to be her son, and Henry's little brother and her baby's big brother," Roland said.

"And I want all that as well, but you're going to have to give you Papa some time to make it up to her and have her forgive me," Robin said.

"Grown up things?" Roland asked.

"Grown up things," Robin nodded.

"I hate grown up things, I am going to stay little then," Roland said as Robin smiled at his little boy innocence.

Later that day, Regina was just making herself some lunch when her door bell sounded and she made her way to answer it.

"Henry," Regina said as Henry went to hug her.

"Mom," Henry said as he hugged his mother.

"I missed you," Regina said.

"Same here," Henry said as they went into the house, and to the kitchen.

"Have some lunch," Regina said as Henry sat at the island and started to eat.

"So how are things?" Henry asked.

"Henry, say what you want to ask," Regina said.

"Alright, how are things with you and Robin?" Henry went right to the main question.

"You don't beat about any bushes do you?" Regina asked. "We're not together and I'm moving on."

"With Jefferson?" Henry asked.

"Jefferson and I are very close," Regina said.

"Because of the baby?" Henry asked.

"He's the father so of course we're close," Regina said.

"Right," Henry said with a nod of his head.

"What does that mean?" Regina asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that Robin was going to be the father, that's all," Henry said.

"Well, he's not. He chose to move on with who he thought was his wife, it's only fair that I did the same," Regina said.

"But with Jefferson?" Henry asked before he could stop himself.

"I've know Jefferson, a very long time," Regina said. Henry could only nod again, he knew better than to press his mom right now.

They spent the rest of the day together, Henry promising that he would be back tomorrow and that they would spend more time together. Regina was walking into the living room, when she saw Jefferson sitting there on her couch.

"You keep coming into my house unannounced like this, and you're going to end up in ashes," Regina said.

"Now, now, don't extinguish me until I show you what I have," Jefferson said.

"You have it?" Regina asked, very excited.

"Indeed I do," Jefferson said. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of this now can I?"

"You should know better, I have to go through with this plan," Regina said.

"No matter the risks?" Jefferson asked one last time.

"I will make sure my baby is alright, let me gather what I need, and I'll meet you in the forest," Regina said.

"Now?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, now. Now get going," Regina said as she went upstairs and gathered the ring, Jefferson had given her and quickly made her way into the forest where they agreed was the center of it to start the spell.

Meanwhile, Robin and his men were just finishing dinner at the camp when Will Scarlet came running into the camp.

"Will, what is it?" Robin asked as he stood up.

"It's the Queen, she and the Hatter are in the forest about five miles north of here," Will said.

"What are they doing?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea but they both looked very serious about whatever they had planned," Will answered.

"Show me, Will. Little John, watch Roland for me," Robin said as he gathered his crossbow and started to follow Will.

"Papa, I want to come with you," Roland said.

"Not this adventure, little man, stay with the rest of the men," Robin said as together they traveled deep into the forest. About a mile from their target area, they heard footsteps and saw the Charmings, all three of them.

"What are you all doing here?" Robin asked once they came near them.

"Henry had a bad feeling that Regina was about to do something, so after talking with Tink, we decided to follow her," Emma said.

"Then we better hurry up," Robin said as they all made their way to the center of the forest, once they were on the outskirts of a clearing, they stopped and saw Regina and Jefferson.

"Regina, please reconsider this," Jefferson was saying.

"Just do it, Jefferson," Regina said as he opened a box, that contained a spear of a baby dragon's first fire. He placed it on a platform, and watched as Regina tore out her heart, Robin fearing the worst ran towards her, screaming her name.

"Regina!" Robin yelled and was promptly frozen to the ground he stood on by her.

"Regina, whatever you're planning stop this," Robin said.

"Stay out of this," Regina said as she started to pull a small portion of her heart away from the bulk of it.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret screamed as she and the others started towards Regina, who made an invisible force field with her hands to stop them. All they could do was watch as she added the portion of her heart beside the platform, she then returned her heart to her chest and pulled off the ring from her finger and added it to the platform.

"Regina," Jefferson said.

"Shut up, Jefferson!" Regina said as she started to use her magic to perform the spell, the three items lifted and then started to circle the others, faster and faster until they were finally one and as they became one, there was a glow and then a huge explosion, knocking Regina and Jefferson off their feet.

"Regina, are you hurt?" Robin called out and tried to get to her but was stopped now by the force field as well. He watched as Regina stood up and looked over at the platform, where now there was a figure there, coughing a few times before standing.

Regina quickly made her way over to the platform and put a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"Regina?" the figure asked as Regina took her hands on the side of the figure's face.

"Oh my god, it can't be," Mary Margaret said.

"Who is that?" Robin asked.

"But, that's not possible, he's dead," David said as he too stood in shock at the scene before him.

"Mary Margaret, David, please tell me," Robin said as he then watched as Regina and the figure hug one another, which seemed to break a little bit of Robin's heart, but no more so then the words that Mary Margaret uttered next.

"It's Daniel, he's alive," Mary Margaret managed to get out...

 ** _A/N-So now the plan that Regina has been planning has been revealed..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N-Thanks for the reviews, and all. This story has been filled with lots of angst, as I warned at the beginning. There will be good with bad, but the ending I think will be worth all this. And I'm not Adam, I do keep my word.**_

Robin could do nothing but stand there and watch the woman he was in love with, being held in the arms of another man, and not just any man but her first love, Daniel. The forcefield went down and the group cautiously stepped closer to the two of them.

"Regina, what have you done?" Mary Margaret asked as Regina turned from Daniel to look at her.

"I thought it was quite obvious, I brought back the man that I love," Regina said.

"Regina, how is this possible?" Daniel asked.

"I'll explain everything to you later, right now I need to get you home," Regina said as she took his hand and started to walk.

"Regina," Robin said causing her to stop in her tracks to look at him. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing more to say to one another, Robin," Regina said. "But I do hope that now you can look into your heart and understand." Her words caused a fresh wave of pain to rack Robin's body, as his own words to her, right after he thought Marian had come back, came back to haunt him.

"Who is this man, Regina?" Daniel asked.

"No one, no one that matters anymore," Regina said as she continued to walk with Daniel, leaving the rest of the group standing there.

"Wow, tough luck," Will said as Robin saw Jefferson trying to leave. He quickly made his way over to him.

"You!" Robin said as he grabbed him by the jacket. "You helped her do this? It wasn't enough you took advantage of her when she was in so much pain, then you had to get her with child, and now you helped bring back her lost love?"

"First off, I didn't take advantage of her, and this was all her idea. Maybe if you had not moved on so quickly from her, she wouldn't have done this. You have only yourself to blame, my friend," Jefferson said as he moved away from Robin and started to walk, but was pulled back around and punched by Robin.

"Robin," David said as he grabbed Robin from behind and pulled him from Jefferson. "Calm down, my friend."

"I should kill him," Robin said.

"That's not like you, I understand your anger, but you have to calm down," David said as Robin finally did calm down.

"Alright, I'm alright now," Robin said as he saw that Jefferson was gone.

"Robin, I'll talk to her," Mary Margaret said.

"I can't believe she brought him back," Robin said.

"Me either, she's still in a great deal of pain. No matter her words, I know she still loves you deeply," Mary Margaret said.

"She does, but now with Daniel back...I knew it was going to be a challenge with Jefferson in Regina's life, and fighting for Regina, with Regina. But now I have to fight for her when she has brought the love of her life back," Robin said, his voice heavy with defeat.

"I think that's where you're wrong, Robin," Mary Margaret said.

"With what?" Robin asked.

"While, Daniel, might have been the man she loved, I no longer think he's the love of her life," Mary Margaret said. "I think you are, Robin. She was very happy with you, the way she looks at you, I can see it in her eyes, what her true feelings are for you."

"I just hope I can get her to admit that those feelings are still there, with her bringing him back-" Robin said.

"It's complicated, but you have to have hope that things will work out between you two," Mary Margaret said.

"She does that a lot doesn't she?" Robin asked as he looked over at David, talking about Mary Margaret's relentless belief in hope.

"It's one of the things that made me fall in love with her," David said, the rest of the group made their way back to their respective homes. When Robin arrived at the camp, he found Roland asleep in his tent. He kissed his son's forehead as he tucked him in even tighter and laid down. His thoughts so very confused by Regina's actions, he couldn't let her destroy their futures together. He would have to have a talk with Regina and this Daniel as well, he had to get her to admit her feelings for him once and for all.

Meanwhile, Regina had just gotten Daniel inside of her house and they made their way to the living room, where they sat together on the couch.

"I know you have to have questions," Regina said to him.

"Regina, what happened? How am I here?" Daniel asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Regina asked.

"Us, in that stable with me fighting against the darkness that was trying to take over me, when I told you to love again," Daniel said.

"I had to bring you back," Regina said.

"Regina," Daniel began to say.

"I couldn't live without you anymore, it was just too painful," Regina said.

"Something tells me that there is more going on here," Daniel said.

"None of that matters, all that matters is that we're together now," Regina said as she hugged Daniel.

"Regina, tell me everything that has happened," Daniel said.

"Daniel, after...after my mother killed you, I went to a very dark place. I let the darkness take control of me, when I should have fought against it, but with you gone, I felt like I had no hope left in me. I felt all the goodness leaving me, and all I had left was anger that you were taken from me, I became...evil," Regina said.

"You could never be evil, Regina," Daniel said.

"But I did, my mother forced me to marry the King. I was so miserable, I felt so alone in the world," Regina said with a catch in her voice, which didn't go un-noticed by Daniel.

"Did something happen?" Daniel asked. Regina closed her eyes and took his hands in hers.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Regina said.

"Regina, just tell me, we once promised never to keep secrets from one another," Daniel said.

"I was very depressed one night at the castle and well a fairy heard my pain, and tried to help me," Regina said.

"Keep going," Daniel said.

"She listened to me tell our story of what happened to you," Regina said. "And she said how I needed love again."

"And she was right," Daniel said.

"She said how I she could find me another soul mate, she used pixie dust and we followed it to a tavern, to a man she said I was destined to be with," Regina said as she closed her eyes again.

"To the guy back in the forest, Robin?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Regina said as she nodded at him.

"So what happened?" Daniel asked.

"I never went in, I was afraid that if I lost that anger, I would loose myself in the process, that I would be weak," Regina said.

"So you ran away?" Daniel asked gently.

"Yes, I just couldn't do it," Regina said.

"But you found him again?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but he's not the one for me, you are. We have our second chance to be together, Daniel," Regina said.

"Tell me about him, tell me about Robin," Daniel said.

"Daniel," Regina began.

"Please, Regina," Daniel encouraged her.

"Well because of a curse we were sent back into the Enchanted Forest, where I met him, all of us spent a year together, then we came back here to Storybrooke, where I met him again," Regina said.

"You liked him when you met him, didn't you?" Daniel asked. "Just tell me the truth, Regina." When she hesitated.

"Yes, it had been so long since anyone didn't look at me with hatred in their eyes," Regina said. "We started to spend time together, and then one night I took a leap of faith and approached him, and...I kissed him."

"And he kissed you back," Daniel said softly.

"Yes, things were good between us, then one night his dead wife was brought back by mistake," Regina said.

"Regina, I'm so sorry," Daniel said.

"He left me for her, telling me he had a code to live by," Regina said. "Then she was sick and he asked me to help save her, which I tried to do. Later she was saved, and he told me he was choosing me, only for her to fall sick again, and the only way to save her was for her to leave Storybrooke, for Robin and their son to leave."

"So you convinced him to leave?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, he left me...again. I started to try to find the author of this book to find my happy ending, I finally found the author and went looking for Robin, only to find out that my half sister, Zelena, was pretending to be his wife."

"I'm so sorry," Daniel said.

"I found him, and was trying to tell him about how Zelena was his wife," Regina said. "He didn't believe me and then yelled at me how he was with his wife, finally Zelena revealed her true self. I tried to get Robin to leave, only for Zelena to reveal that she was pregnant with his child."

"Regina," Daniel said with a sad look on his face.

"But then it turns out that she wasn't carrying his child, but another man's," Regina said. "But that is all behind us, we can have our life together now."

"Regina, you're not over him yet, I can tell that. And it's not fair to anyone until you are," Daniel said. "Plus I think there is more to this story, you're not telling me."

Regina lowered her head, only bringing it up when Daniel placed his hand under her chin. "Tell me, Regina."

"I'm...pregnant," Regina admitted softly.

"Robin's?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know it's his, he thinks it's someone else's," Regina said.

"Why would he think that?" Daniel asked.

"Because I wanted to move on from him, he hurt me so badly, Daniel. And I've let that darkness take over me again," Regina admitted what had been going on in her head.

"He deserves to know about his child," Daniel said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, I just want our life together," Regina said.

"Regina, I love you and I will always love you, even in death, but you're in love with him," Daniel said. "And from the looks of him, he is in love with you as well."

"Are you saying you don't want us to be together anymore?" Regina asked.

"Not when your heart belongs to another," Daniel said as he pulled her into a hug.

Later that night, Robin approached Regina's house with a heavy heart, he had waited as long as he could and he couldn't wait another minute. He rung her doorbell and took a deep breath as he waited for her to answer the door. Finally the door opened and there she was.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"We need to talk, Regina," Robin said.

"I think we've said all we need to say," Regina said.

"Have we? You haven't admitted how you really still feel about me," Robin said.

"I'm moving on, I loved Daniel," Regina said.

"Did you even hear yourself just now, you used the word, loved as in past tense, you love me Regina, admit it," Robin urged her to say.

"I brought him back to have my happy ending with him that was denied me," Regina said.

"I'm your happy ending, we're each others's just admit it, Regina," Robin said. "I know we have issues to work out, but we can work this out between us."

"But you forget, I might be an Evil Queen but I have a code and what sort of life would I be living if I didn't follow that code, remember?" Regina threw that back in his face.

"See, I know you still love me because you are just trying to hurt me," Robin said.

"I want Daniel, we deserve our second chance at our lives together," Regina said.

With a feeling of inevitability, he closed the gap between them. Then, before she could do anything, he pulled her into his arms. His mouth found hers and it was just as passionate as ever before. His tongue licked, probed, seeking and finding entry. And she opened to him eagerly, it seemed, welcoming his invasion.

Regina's world spun. To try and steady herself, she clutched at his shoulders. She returned his kiss with a passion to match his. His tongue mated with hers, velvet soft and undeniably sexual. Regina felt as if she was drowning in sensation, the will to keep a hold on her senses fleeting.

Little did either of them know, that someone was watching them. From the top of the staircase, Daniel watched Regina kissing Robin. If he had any doubts that Regina loved Robin, it was completely gone with now.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N-To the guest review, you have your opinion on Robin and I have my own. Nothing wrong with either. This is and angst story and things will soon take another turn.**_

Regina plunged into the heat of Robin's kiss, seeking his tongue with hers, and he obliged her with strong, heated licks. His arms tightened, crushing her against his torso, aligning their hips. Need soaked her senses as his hard ridge nudged her. She moved one of her hands to cup the back of his neck as his hand snaked around the small of her back, settling on her butt, cupping it lightly.

Their mouths were perfectly aligned, open and fed on the other. Eagerly, she slid her tongue along his, inviting him deeper. He delved willingly, exploring leisurely because this was Regina finally opening herself up to him. The taste of her sang through his veins and instead of weakening him, she gave him strength. Enough strength to fight for her, to make sure she would never again doubt that she would always come first with him.

In Regina's mind, she was weightless in his arms, he always made her feel weak in the knees. From their first kiss to this one, a feeling of calm and security surrounded her. Her baby. _Their baby._ It had recognized it's father from the beginning, and now was not any different. How was she going to be able to fight against Robin and their child wanting to be near him. She had to put an end to this or she was going to loose her heart to him again, and now with Daniel... _Daniel!_

Regina pulled back from his kiss and looked up at his penetrating blue eyes as he looked down at her. "This can't happen again."

"Regina, why? I know you still care about me, and I know it's only the hurt that is keeping you from letting me back into your life. I love you Regina. I have loved you for such a long time, you sneaked into my heart so quickly and even in the missing year, you were always in my thoughts, you were basically in my veins and I do not want to let you out." Robin said.

"It doesn't change anything," Regina said. "You can't take back, telling another woman that you were in love with her. How was that even fair if Marian had been Marian? Do you know what it's like for someone to tell you that they love you when in fact they don't? And let's not forget that line of yours you used on me, how that the best example you could set for Roland would be to live truthfully? So tell me was living with Marian living a lie or was it the truth? If she had been Marian, I have no doubts whatsoever you would be back in New York with her. You only come crawling to me when you're confused, when you don't know what to do."

Robin listened to her words, really listened to her words. And as much as he hated to admit it, some of them rung very true. He had been foolish to think he could rebuild a life with Marian, how it would be the honorable thing to do. Yes Marian had given up everything to be with him way back, but was it right to tell her he was in love with her when he wasn't? Was it fair to anyone? His heart belonged to Regina, and he should have been man enough to tell Marian about loosing her, about meeting and falling in love with Regina. But instead he had taken the easy road and hurt Regina, tremendously in doing so. He hadn't called her, he had almost called her one night but stopped. He hadn't even called her to let her know that they were settled in the apartment in New York.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I screwed up immensely. If I had it to do over again, I should have talked with Marian, who I thought was Marian. I never should have try to rebuild a relationship where I wasn't in love with the other person. And for that I will regret what I did, to you and to both of us," Robin said as one of his hands lowered to her stomach. "If I had listened to my heart, this child might be mine."

"Well it's not, and the sooner you accept it and move on, the better you will be," Regina said as she pulled his hand from her stomach. She felt a jump of magic going through her veins and knew her child was not happy with her.

"That's just it, Regina. I can't seem to move forward in my life. I can't imagine a life without you in it. I want our lives together, our future together. If you didn't want me in your life then you wouldn't have responded to my kiss like you did just now," Robin said.

"It's just attraction, maybe that was what it always was," Regina said.

"Don't like to me, and more importantly don't lie to yourself," Robin said as he took her cheeks in his hands to get her to look at him. "I love you. You. I'm going to tell you every day for the rest of my life. And I'll never let you ever doubt this ever again, I'm going to always put you first, you and our children, our family."

"We're not going to be together, I finally have the love of my life back," Regina said, thinking about Daniel.

"I know you loved him, I know you only brought him back because you wanted to hurt me," Robin said.

"How dare you! I love him, we're going to have a life together finally," Regina said.

"Does he know about the baby you're going to have with Jefferson?" Robin asked.

"Yes, he does. And he's going to be the father to my baby," Regina said pulling away from him, her temper getting riled up again.

"And what does Jefferson think of this?" Robin asked.

"That's really none of your business anymore," Regina said.

Robin was so frustrated beyond belief. He wanted her to let her walls down for just a little while, just enough to get her to see reason. "Regina please let me prove that I can be the man that you want, the only one who will put you first always."

"I already have that now," Regina said as she turned from him to see Daniel standing on the staircase. He slowly made his way down the stairs to stand beside her.

"I'm sorry," Regina said to Daniel.

"It's alright, I know he meant something to you at one time," Daniel said as he looked at Robin.

"Might I have a word with you? Alone?" Robin asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Regina said.

"It's alright, I'll be in a minute," Daniel said as Regina reluctantly went inside the house, leaving the two men outside.

"You know I'm in love with her?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I'm aware," Daniel replied.

"And you know she's in love with me too?" Robin asked.

"I can sense that," Daniel said.

"Then you also know she's just fighting her feelings for me, because I messed up our relationship?" Robin said.

"That may very well be true, but if I know Regina, she's not going to give in very easily," Danie said.

"I know she loved you, but I'm not going to give up fighting for her," Robin said.

"I have no doubt you're not going anywhere," Daniel said.

"I just wanted you to know where I stand on this," Robin said.

"Thank you for the clarification then," Daniel said. "Now if there is nothing else, I need to go back inside." Robin stared at Daniel a few seconds before he turned and walked down the walkway.

Daniel watched till he was gone before going back inside the house. Regina was standing in the hallway as he came in.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"He just wanted to make sure I knew about your feelings for one another," Daniel said.

"He had no right to do that," Regina said.

"He had ever right Regina," Daniel said. "Regina, you're in love with him. You know it, and he knows it, and even I know it. Somehow I can feel it."

Regina lowered her gaze from Daniel before she said anything. "It's because you have a part of my heart...literally. To bring you back, when I cast the spell, I tore out a small piece of my heart to put inside you. You evidently can feel my emotions. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, I begged you that day in the stables to love again. I never wanted you to mourn me forever, I wanted you to find a love and be in love. I feel very blessed that you did," Daniel said.

"Daniel, I do love you," Regina said.

"I know you do, as I love you. But we're not in love with each other anymore. You fell in love, and while I will love you forever, I know that your heart finally found the right one," Daniel said.

"So what do we do now?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I know you brought me back to put a barrier between you and Robin, you didn't have to tell me. But I would like to build a life here in this town, and have you as my very close friend again," Daniel said as he opened his arms to her.

Tears were in her eyes for this man, this man that she had once loved very much. She closed the gap between them and went into his arms and hugged him back. "Always."

A couple of weeks passed by, Regina had found work for Daniel, working at the stable. He was a riding instructor, he also had a room at Granny's where he now lived. He didn't feel right living in Regina's house now. They had lunch a few times a week together, usually in her office. Regina's pregnancy was thriving, if you call thriving throwing up every morning, sometimes even in the afternoons. But now there was a small bump on the lower part of her belly, she would often have her hand there rubbing it, as if to make sure it was there.

Robin was still trying to get back with her, but for now she was able to keep space between them. The baby on the other hand had other ideas, whenever Robin would come by, either at her office or at her home, the baby would sometimes makes its presence known. Like one time it had caused fireflies to appear in her office, hundreds of them, only to disappear moments later. Then there was the time when Robin had brought Roland by to see her, they had been in the backyard when bubbles had appeared out of nowhere, Roland had enjoyed chasing after them, popping them.

"It's the baby doing this?" Robin had asked.

She had nodded and said, "Yes."

"Is Jefferson supporting you through this pregnancy?" Robin had asked.

"Yes, between him and Daniel, I'm well supported," Regina said.

"I could support you as well, if you would only let me," Robin had said. Regina had not replied that night, with Roland there he had not kissed her good night. Not on the lips anyways, but instead on her hand before he left her house.

Today she was on her way to see Doctor Whale for a check up with the pregnancy, she was still in her first trimester, about to enter into her second. Daniel was with her today, for support. As she was called back to the back by the nurse, she almost bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I-" Regina said as she looked into those blue eyes of his, Robin's eyes.

"Hello, Regina. Is everything alright?" Robin asked as he looked her over, making sure she was okay as far as he could tell.

"I'm fine. We're just here for a check up is all. Why are you here?" Regina asked.

"Roland, he fell and hurt his arm a little bit," Robin said.

"Where, where is he?" Regina asked, clearly alarmed.

"They just took him into a room for an x-ray," Robin said as he then only noticed Daniel there.

"I want to see him, can I see him?" Regina asked.

"You don't have to ask. They should be bringing him into the room any moment," Robin said as he motioned where their waiting room was.

"Go into my room, and I'll be right there," Regina said as Daniel nodded before leaving. Regina then followed Robin into the room.

"It's good to see you. I do have to say, you look a little pale. Have you been sick?" Robin asked as he put a hand on her arm.

"Just a little morning sickness, actually a lot, but it's worth it," Regina said as she put a hand on her stomach.

Just as Robin was about to say anything, a nurse came in carrying Roland back into the room. Upon seeing Regina he yelled. "Regina! I hurt my arm." He said as he put his arms out for her to carry him.

"Roland, Regina can't-" Robin was saying.

"I can, here." Regina said as she took Roland into her arms. He slightly cried into her shoulder, his arm was hurting so much right now. He was growing up so fast these days. She walked over to the table and put him down on it.

"The doctor will be in to put a cast on it," the nurse said as she left the room.

"No reason for a cast," Regina said as she put a hand up over Roland's arm but stopped and looked at Robin. "That is if you don't mind."

"I trust you," Robin said as Regina then continued and used her magic on Roland's arms, his slight sniffles going away.

"You healed it! It doesn't hurt anymore," Roland said as he put his small arms around Regina's neck.

"Of course I did, anything for my little knight," Regina said.

The door opened up behind them and in walked Doctor Whale. "Regina, Daniel told me I could find you here. Is the little boy alright?"

"I'm all better! Regina healed me right up," Roland said.

"Well good. Now I would like to get started on your check up Regina," Doctor Whale said as he left the room.

"Are you sick, Regina?" Roland asked.

"No, not at all, sweetheart. I here just to get a monthly check up for my baby," Regina said as she saw Roland's eyes dart to her stomach.

"You got a bump there now, is that the baby?" Roland asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Regina said as Roland put a hand out to touch her. What was it with these Hood men and her belly? She gently placed it on where the small bump was.

"I can't feel anything, isn't it moving?" Roland asked.

"Not for some time," Regina said as she smiled at him. Just then the room filled up with a white glowing light from above them, it slowed then started to fade.

"Was that the baby as well?" Robin asked.

"I think so," Regina said.

"Your baby has magic?" Roland asked.

"Yes, it does," Regina answered.

"When will it be done cooking?" Roland asked, causing both Robin and Regina to laugh.

"Well, Roland, it's not going to be ready for several more months. But I promise that as soon as it's old enough to play with you, you two will," Regina said as Roland lowered his head and nodded.

"Roland, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I just wished it was my brother," Roland said. His words causing his father to agree with whole heartedly, if only it was Roland's sibling, their lives would be so much easier. Robin knew that if the baby was his, Regina would have him in her life, he would be the one in there with her for her appointments, he would be there holding her hair as she was sick in the mornings.

"So do I, Roland," Robin said quietly.

Regina could feel the weight of her guilt bearing down on her for keeping this from not just Robin but Roland as well. She had to get out of here before she broke and told them the truth.

"I better be getting to my appointment, you take care Roland," Regina said as she kissed his forehead before turning to leave. As she left the room, she felt Robin's hand on her elbow.

"Regina, I would love to come to one of your appointments, please," Robin said.

He looked so...so in love. He was practically begging her to be there for her. How could she tell him no, that he couldn't? But if she gave in, then it would start the bonding process for them. And she was already bonded with their child, everyday it was a blessed reminder of it's father.

"It's really not appropriate, I couldn't let you take the place of Jefferson or Daniel, since they'll be acting as the baby's father," Regina said, hating herself for lying like this to him. But she had to protect her heart from him hurting her again.

"So both of them will be the baby's father?" Robin asked, crushed because he so wanted the job. And the only job. He knew he wasn't the father, the test results confirmed it. But his heart still ached to be the father to her child, he didn't know how it would ever stop aching. He wanted that baby so bad to be his little boy or his little girl, a little brother or little sister to Roland.

He wanted to be angry at Regina for sleeping with Jefferson and by doing so, making Jefferson the father. But he couldn't, he knew he would be a hypocrite if he did after Regina had had to go through his suppossed sleeping with his Zelena. He still had to wonder if them being soulmates, of finally finding one another and maybe sharing a true love kiss or even he guessed making love with their soulmate, had unbroken Regina's potion of infertility on her. If it had, then shouldn't he be the father?

"Jefferson and Daniel, have talked and the three of us will work this out," Regina said, feeling very guilty.

"Regina, I know I'm repeating myself, but I love you and I love your baby. I'll never stop giving up on us, not even the day I die," Robin said as Regina could only nod and head to her room. Once inside she leaned back against the door, and closed her eyes and broke out into tears, the guilt was tearing her apart.

"Regina, are you alright?" Daniel asked as he came to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I can't keep this up, Daniel. It kills me to lie to him like this," Regina said.

"Then you should tell him the truth, he will be hurt yes, but if I suspect he will forgive you," Daniel said.

"He'll hate me," Regina said.

"No he won't, the man could never hate you," Daniel reassured her.

"Yes he will, keeping his baby from him is not something he'll just get over," Regina said.

"Regina, you have to trust him. Tell him the truth," Daniel said as a few moments later, Doctor Whale entered the room and performed some tests on her, he did an ultrasound of the baby.

"It's so tiny," Daniel said as he looked at the picture, he was blown away with what they could do now with medicine.

"It's going to get bigger," Regina said laughing as she wiped away some tears as she looked at her tiny baby.

After the appointment was over Daniel walked Regina home, and told her to rest for the evening while he went to finish at the stables. On his way he ran into Robin.

"How is she?" Robin asked, not wasting any time.

"She's tired, she's had a long day. How is your son?" Daniel asked.

"He's fine, Regina healed him. How is the baby?" Robin asked as his heart skipped a beat as he thought of the child growing inside of Regina's womb.

"It's fine, growing very strong like it's father," Daniel said as he pulled out a picture that Regina had given him. He then handed it to Robin. He watched the other man's face light up as he saw where the arrow was drawn to indicate the baby's location. He watched as Robin's finger touched where the baby was on the picture. Robin then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"They's both healthy?" Robin asked.

"Mother and child are very healthy, she's sick in the mornings and sometimes in the afternoons, but that will pass as the baby gets older," Daniel said.

Robin was getting upset as he thought of everything he was missing out on. Not being there for these appointments with her, not physically being there as she was sick, not seeing her stomach grow as the baby got bigger. He turned and quickly left Daniel standing there, he still had the picture in his hand as he made his way to the Rabbit Hole for a drink.

An hour later, Robin was in the process of getting drunk, very drunk. Will and Little John found him in the bar, and were trying to get him to go home.

"I'm fine, so why don't you two leave me alone," Robin said as he slurred his words.

"Robin, you're not fine. I've never seen you like this," Little John said.

"I've never felt like this, that should be my baby," Robin said as he pointed to the image on the picture.

"Mate, doesn't it help that as long as they are both okay-" Will was saying.

"Nothing is ever going to be enough! I lost the love of my life and the child that should have been mine! Haven't you ever felt like you've just lost the world?" Robin asked loudly to Will.

Will looked at him as he thought of how he had felt when he had lost Ana. He turned to the bartender and said. "A shot of whiskey for me."

"Not you too," Little John said.

"When you get your heart broke mate, you tell me how to act, until then," Will said as he took a drink. Half an hour later, Robin and Will were propped up against the bar on the floor as they toasted their drinks.

"To finding the love of your life, only to loose her," Robin said.

"I'll drink to that," Will said as they clinked glasses. Will refilled their shot glasses. "To queens who fall for thieves but are too damn stubborn."

"And I'll drink to that," Robin said as they took another drink. Robin then refilled their glasses."To queens who take your breath away."

"Along with your heart," Will said as once again they took another drink.

Little John could just shake his head as he looked at them both, both sloppy drunk. He knew in the morning, they both would feel the after affects of this night.

"To...to...to Ana and Regina, may you both come to your senses soon and give your thieves another chance," Will said as both men clinked their glasses and took another shot. Will then refilled their glasses.

"To queens who had a beautiful smile, that you think about every time you close your eyes," Robin said.

"And a deadly one," Will said as they took one last drink before both men passed out. The bar's door opened and in walked Friar Tuck.

"Well it's about time you got here," Little John said as Tuck lifted Will over his shoulder while, Little John got Robin. They slowly made their way back to the campsite, Tuck got Will into his tent, while Little John was putting Robin in his. Roland was safely asleep in Little John's tent, blissfully unaware of his father state.

A few hours later, Robin woke up still slightly intoxicated, he decided to go for a walk to try to clear his head. He grabbed his bow and arrow as was his habit and started to walk, he came to a clearing and he leaned up against a tree, closing his eyes as his head pounded.

He opened his eyes as he heard the sounds of a horse's footsteps, Robin looked into the clearing at the edge of the forest and saw a man on horseback riding. He saw the man dismount and when he turned, Robin saw that it was Daniel.

Here was the man who had been Regina's first love, the man who she cast a curse for, for revenge. The man she brought back from the dead recently, the man she still had some feelings for. The man who was there for her when she had doctor's appointments, and held her hand or touched her belly where Regina's child lay.

Before Robin knew what he was doing he had an arrow knocked and was pulling the arrow back, he had it aimed at Daniel's back. One release of the arrow and the man would be out of Regina's life...out of their lives...


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N-I feel the need to explain Robin's actions at the end of the last chapter. This whole fic was inspired by the question Sean was asked at a con, about how he thought Robin would react if Daniel was brought back. Sean stood up defensively and made a bow and arrow like he was aiming it at Daniel. I've received some messages and such saying how Robin and Regina are acting OOC. This fic doesn't follow the way the show went, it was just a way I thought it might go. To those of you who have stuck with me, I appreciate it greatly.**_

Robin blinked his eyes several times, wondering what the hell he was doing. He was not this sort of man. He didn't murder people, didn't shoot someone in the back like this. He lowered his bow, he was sick to think of how he had almost shot an innocent man. Yes, he knew that Daniel was once Regina's love, and he knew the man still loved her as well. But Robin was not going to kill him, he would win Regina back the right way. And he also knew that if he had killed him, then Regina would never forgive him, nor would he forgive himself. He went back to the camp, almost sober and knew in the morning he would have one hell of a hangover.

The next morning, Robin came out of his tent running. He was trying to stop the very loud noise coming from near the fire. Little John was sitting there banging a metal spoon against a pot. Little John stopped upon seeing Robin.

"Ah, well good morning to you too Robin," John said.

"Must you be so loud?" Robin said quietly, his head felt like it was going to explode at any second.

"What? You mean like this?" John asked as he banged the pot even louder.

"BLOODY HELL! Enough!" Will said as he stumbled out of his tent. "Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with while you're at it?"

"Serves you both right for getting so drunk last night," John said.

"It was his fault," Will said as he pointed at Robin.

"Was not," Robin said.

"Was too," Will replied back.

"How is Roland?" Robin asked John.

"He went off with Friar Tuck to collect more firewood about ten minutes ago, I told him his father needed to sleep in this morning," John said.

"Thank you," Robin said.

"You're welcome. Now you need to snap out of it Robin," John said to him and then pointed at Will. "And you don't need to encourage him."

"Did it look like he needed much encouragement last night?" Will asked.

"I mean it," John said.

"Trust me, there will be no repeat of last night," Robin said as John handed them both a cup of coffee. Robin thought of how drunk he had been and how he had almost shot a man.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now what really set you off last night?" John asked.

"Can't you guess?" Will asked. "A woman."

"You both know that she brought her first love back," Robin said as the other two men nodded their heads. "And now it seems between him and Jefferson, they're going to be her life and the baby's life."

"Robin, it's only natural that the Hatter would be, since he is the baby's father," John said, knowing this was a very sore spot for Robin. "And if Regina is with Daniel, then it's only natural that he too would be involved with the baby."

"It's just not fair," Robin said loud, then regretted it as his head started to pound again.

"Thanks mate," Will said, holding his own head.

"Sorry. I just thought that if that baby was mine, then Regina and our kids would be a family. Everything is even more messed up then before."

"You're not giving up now are you?" John asked.

"I'm not sure what else I can do. I've tried getting through to her, but the woman is stubborn to the core," Robin said.

"You can't give up, you have to keep reassuring her of your love and how much she means to you," John said.

"I've been trying that, and everytime I think I'm getting somewhere, she just puts those walls of her up around her," Robin said. "That's another reason I hoped the baby was mine, it would have been a constant reminder of us."

"You're sure the baby is not yours?" John asked.

"Doctor Whale said it wasn't," Robin said as he looked over at John. "Why do you ask?"

"I've talked to many in town, and they have told some stories on how shady Whale has been in the past. Maybe you should talk to some in town as well," John said as Robin nodded. "But who to start with?"

"I know the perfect person," Robin said as he smiled just a bit. "Belle."

That afternoon Robin made his way to the library where he knew Belle spent many a time. He went in and found her at a table, reading a book.

"Belle," Robin said.

"Robin, hi. How are you?" Belle asked as she stood up and hugged him quickly.

"I've had better days, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Robin asked.

"Of course, please sit down," Belle said as he sat down across the table from her.

"This topic is going to be a little unusual, but I would like to talk to you about how a woman knows who's the father of her baby when she had slept with more than one man," Robin said.

"You're talking about Regina?" Belle asked as Robin nodded. "Well, they perform a paternity test at the doctor's office."

"Are the tests results always correct?" Robin asked.

"Yes, they are. Why are you asking me this, do you think that Regina's baby is yours?" Belle asked.

"Regina took a potion a long time ago so that she could not conceive a child, and after we made love she was able to conceive," Robin said.

"So you think because you're soulmates that once you made love it reversed the potion's affects?" Belle asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Robin said. "Could Doctor Whale have lied about the test results?"

"He could. He hasn't been the most trustworthy person," Belle confirmed. They continued to talk with Belle promising to talk to a few at the hospital if they had heard anything about the test results.

Two months passed, with Robin keep trying to get Regina to take him back. He brought her lunch at her office. Often she would say she wasn't hungry but would end up eating everything he brought her. Her stomach was really starting to show now, and the baby was growing very healthy.

Today she had another doctor's appointment, she had just arrived. Daniel had called her saying he wasn't going to be able to make it. Jefferson was spending the day with Grace, so she was alone at the clinic.

"Regina?" Robin said as he saw her sitting there, alone.

"Hello Robin," Regina said.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I'm just here for a checkup," Regina said.

"Are you alone for it?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"Would you like me to be there with you?" Robin asked as he saw her take a deep breath. "I would appreciate being there for you, please."

"Alright," Regina said after a few moments. A few minutes later, they were in the exam room. Regina was up on the exam table for a sonogram. Robin as looking at her stomach, really looking at it. Regina felt such guilt at what she was putting him through. She wanted to tell him, but knew he would be so furious with her. He would hate her forever for keeping the baby from him.

"Do you want to feel?" Regina offered and coudn't help the smile that crossed her face as she saw Robin smile as well.

"Yes, of course," Robin said as she took his hand and directed it to where the baby was. Robin was awestruck by feeling the bump that was there now. To feel the changes with Regina's body, how it was changing for her baby. Just then he felt a small movement under his hand.

"Was that...was that the baby moving?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it's been more active lately," Regina said as she knew the baby was moving because it knew it's father was there, touching it.

"That's amazing," Robin said as Regina saw a tear in his eye. Her resolve was slipping, she had to tell him. Damn the consequences.

"Robin-" Regina was saying as the door opened and in walked Doctor Whale.

"Okay Regina, let's see how you're little one is doing," Doctor Whale put some gel on her belly and started the sonogram. Soon the room was filled by the fast heartbeat of the baby.

"That's the baby?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it's very healthy," Doctor Whale said.

Just then a picture appeared clearly on the screen of the baby. "Your baby appears very healthy and from the looks of it is going to be like its mother."

"When can you tell me what it is?" Regina asked.

"Should be in another 2 months," Doctor Whale said. "Would you like a picture of it?"

"Yes, please," Regina said as she looked over at Robin who had a tear on his cheek, automatically she wiped it away. "Would you like one?"

Robin turned his head sharply to look at her. "You mean it?" He asked as she nodded. "Yes, thank you, Regina."

Doctor Whale printed off two copies and gave them to them. Robin walked Regina to her home, standing there with her on her doorstep.

"Regina, I can't tell you what this day meant to me, thank you for sharing this special time with you," Robin said.

"You're welcome," Regina said.

"Could I...may I be there for the next one as well?" Robin asked.

"I'll think about it," Regina said.

"Fair enough," Robin said. "I do have one last request, Roland has been asking about you a lot. About going out with you for ice cream."

"Okay, will tomorrow work for both of you?" Regina asked.

"It's perfect, is seven alright?" Robin asked.

"It's a good time for me," Regina said.

"Then we'll be here tomorrow," Robin said as he leaned in and kissed the side of her face. "Thank you. And good night, Regina."

Robin turned and walked down the walkway, feeling some of the weight lifting off his shoulders. It seemed that finally she was letting him back into her life.

 _ **A/N-This was for me, a fluff chapter as Regina is letting Robin back in slowly. I know there has been tons of angst but I do promise(I think) the worst is over with. There will be some more surprises in the future chapters.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N-Thank you to all who read, review, follow, favor this story.**_

The next month passed by quickly with Regina going into her seventh month of pregnancy, she was having more discomfort now than ever before. And it was more difficult for her to walk than before, with her sense of gravity off as well. She felt like she was constantly going to the bathroom, as it felt like the baby was resting on her bladder. Her back was also starting to hurt more, with the weight of her baby more defined in the front of her. She also had some mood swings now, before she always had a temper well now it was even worse. Her patience was at an all time low.

She was having the baby's furniture be delievered today, the crib she was using was Henry's old one and it only felt fitting that her child have his as well.

"I actually slept in this?" Henry had asked as he had brought it down from the attic for her.

"Yes, you did. You were so tiny," Regina said as she remembered those early days. "My little prince." She said as she hugged him to her side.

"Mom?" Henry said.

"Yes dear?" Regina said as she ran her hand over the crib's railing.

"How are things with you and Robin Hood?" Henry asked.

"It's complicated, Henry," Regina answered as best she could.

"Is it because you brought back Daniel?" Henry asked.

"Partly," Regina said. "I know I made this messy situation even worse, but I thought that bringing back Daniel was my happy ending."

"And it's not?" Henry asked.

"I love him, and I know he loves me, but we're not those same people anymore," Regina said. "And I know it was difficult for you to be around him again after what happened, but I do thank you so much for giving him a chance. He is and was my oldest friend."

"He's why you named me after him," Henry said as he thought of his name, Henry Daniel Mills.

"Yes," Regina said. "He was the best person I ever met, until you came into my life."

"And what about you and Jefferson?" Henry asked.

"Very inquisitive today," Regina said as Henry just shrugged his shoulders. "I won't lie to you, there are more things than what it appears going on here."

"Like what?" Henry asked.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me to keep this a secret between us," Regina said.

"I promise, Mom," Henry said.

"Jefferson isn't the father of the baby," Regina said as she saw the look of confusion on her son's face, followed by a look of realization.

"Robin's?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because I'm afraid of being hurt by him again," Regina said.

"I really don't think he would though, Mom," Henry said. He had been angry at Robin as well, but after awhile he had learned to trust Robin again. He truly believed that Robin loved his Mom, and would never hurt her again. "Plus no matter what, he deserves to know about the baby. I remember how angry I was at Emma when she kept who Neal was from me. Don't do the same towards your baby Mom."

"I'm just leary, Henry. I trusted him once before and he ended up crushing me, my heart felt like it was pulled out of my chest and stomped on by his decisions," Regina said.

"You should be telling him this, Mom. He would then be able to reassure you how he would never do that again," Henry said.

Regina smiled at her son, "You truly are the truest believer in people."

"And your heart is the most resilent," Henry said. "Your heart has gone through more than most people could bare, but you're still going. And you also have another reason to keep moving forward." Henry looked down at her stomach.

"An you as well," Regina said.

"Go to him, Mom. Talk to him, get everything out. And at the end of the conversation you still feel the same, then so be it. But I honestly don't think you'll regret it," Henry said as Regina hugged her son before getting ready for her doctor's appointment today. It was a scheduled monthly check up for her.

Regina was leaving the house, Daniel was to meet her at the clinic today. Jefferson said he would check on her later today. As she walked to her car, she saw a figure heading towards her. It was Robin.

"Hello, Regina," Robin said as he walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I came to see how you were, I had thought that your appointment should be today. Is that where you're heading?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it's just another checkup," Regina said.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Robin asked with hope in his eyes that she would let him.

Regina still off the conversation she had just had with Henry, plus add in the feelings she was expericing at the moment, felt the emotion that she should let him come with her. It was his baby after all, not that he knew that. How was she ever going to get out of this mess she had created? Could she?

"Alright, but you should know that Daniel will be there today as well," Regina said as she saw the look on his face change.

"I understand, but I still would like to be there," Robin said.

"Alright, get in the car and I'll drive," Regina said as she headed for the car, Robin got her driver's side before her and opened the door for her.

"Do you need me to drive?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm still able to drive for now," Regina said as she settled into her seat. Robin smiled and shut the door and made his way over to the passenger's side and got in. In minutes they were off towards the clinic. Once they arrived, they met Daniel in the waiting room.

"Regina," Daniel said as he stood up as they walked up to him.

"Daniel, if it's alright with you, Robin would like to be back there with us," Regina said as Daniel nodded his head.

"Of course," Daniel said as there was a few awkward moments between them as they sat there waiting. Minutes later, her name was called and the three of them headed back to the room. Regina's stats were taken, and then she was on the exam table. She was wearing a shirt where her shirt could be pulled up enough for the ultrasound today.

Regina took a deep breath in the room as she looked around the room, Robin was on one side of the room, leaning up against the wall with Daniel sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Regina's anxiety level was at an all time high, so she tried to brace herself for what was to come with this visit.

"Hello, Regina," Doctor Whale said as he entered the room with her file. "And hello to Daniel, and Robin."

"So how have you feeling lately?" Doctor Whale asked.

"Good, I'm feeling a little bit more tired lately, I've been basically running to the bathroom as well," Regina said.

"All perfectly normal for this stage of your pregnancy," Doctor Whale said. "Any other changes?"

"I've had some back pain as well," Regina said as those words caused Robin to feel alarmed.

"Is that normal too?" Robin asked.

"As long as it's not sharp, shooting pains, then yes it's quite normal," Doctor Whale said. "I'm glad you're not wearing those high heels anymore, and staying more with flats."

"Has the baby been moving a lot lately?" Doctor Whale asked.

"Yes, especially at night, it likes to keep me up during the night," Regina said.

"Well, it seems like your child is going to be a night owl then," Doctor Whale said as he looked at all of them. Daniel just smiled as he looked at Regina, and Robin was looking at her with longing in his eyes. Victor felt his own guilt kick in as he thought of what his going along with Regina's plan was robbing, Robin of. He was missing out on all these moments that should have been his alone. He remembered how crushed the other man had looked in his office that day he had lied and told him that Jefferson was the baby's father. He never should have went along with her plan, but until she was going to tell Robin the truth, he could not interfere for fear of what she might do to him.

"No bleeding or anything else?" Doctor Whale asked.

"No, nothing." Regina answered, she had kept a close eye on any abnormal changes like that with her pregnancy.

"That's all good, and remember that you may begin to experience Braxton Hicks as well, but don't panic and call me if you feel like you need to meet here for a quick check up," Doctor Whale said. "Now have you changed your mind about knowing the baby's gender?"

"I would like to know," Regina said as she pulled up her shirt, revealing her pregnanct belly. Robin was intranced by it, by the changes in her, even from a few weeks ago. Doctor Whale put the gel on her belly and used the tool to start the ultrasound. The room was then filled with the sounds of the baby's heartbeat, which was perfectly normal.

"Okay, so here is your baby, Regina," Doctor Whale said as the trio looked at the monitor and saw the baby's image. The 3D version was very detailed and, Robin was looking at the face of Regina's child in front of him. It was quite angelic, Robin felt a pang of regret that it wasn't his child he was looking at. But he told himself, that as long as Regina and her child were healthy and alright, that was all that mattered.

"And the verdict is," Doctor Whale said as she held her breath on what her child was going to be. "Congratulations, Regina, you're having a little girl."

Regina felt tears come to her eyes as she saw her daughter on the monitor, her daughter. A little girl that she would raise so differently than she herself had been raised. A daughter to love and cherish and to not try to control her life like her own mother had done to her. Her daughter would never not feel her mother's love from her.

"Alright, I'll print some pictures for you all, and I'll see you in three weeks, Regina," Doctor Whale said as he printed the pictures and handed them to all three of them. Daniel was looking at the picture of Regina's baby. She was going to be the best mother to that baby, he knew in his heart.

"Regina, if you don't mind, I need to get to the stables, unless you need me to stay?" Daniel asked.

"No, thank you for being here," Regina said as he left the room. Daniel knew that these two needed to spend some time together, he knew in his heart that Regina was very much in love with other man in the room. And from the looks of it, Robin loved Regina more than life. And this was a time that they should be bonding over.

Regina grabbed some tissues and started to clean her belly from the jel, when Robin put a hand over hers. "Do you mind?" He asked as he looked at her face, she couldn't talk at the moment, only nod her head that he could. He removed the jel and let his hand caress her swollen belly, he could feel the baby moving around. It was real, Regina was having a baby, a little girl. Robin knew in his own heart that her little girl would be a heartbreaker, and look exactly like her mother, with her dark hair and dark eyes from both of her parents. Robin envied Jefferson being the father to this precious little girl. Her little girl was kicking up a storm as he continued to touch her belly.

"She seems to respond to you often," Regina said before she could stop herself, of course her daughter was responding to her father's touch.

"I hope she likes me one day," Robin said.

"I'm sure she will," Regina said as she thought of how she would be robbing her daughter of knowing her true father. "After all you are the famous Robin Hood." She tried to lighten the mood in the room, but no matter what she did she couldn't lighten the guilt she felt.

"I'd trade that title for something more important," Robin said as he looked at Regina's face.

"What title?" Regina asked, she already knew what he was about to say.

"Papa," Robin answered as Regina put her hand on top of his and sat up.

"Robin, I would like for you to come over for dinner tonight, if you have time?" Regina asked. She had to tell him, tell him everything. From all the hurt she had felt because of him, to the most important thing, that he was the father of her little girl. She had let this go on for far too long and she had brought two men into this stupid idea of hers.

"I'd love to be there, do you want me to bring Roland?" Robin asked, he knew his son wanted to see as much as he could of Regina.

"Not tonight, don't get me wrong, I'd love to have him over, but tonight, we need to talk about everything," Regina said.

"Alright," Robin said, he wasn't sure what to feel, but surely this was a good thing.

"Good, be there at seven then," Regina said as he smiled at her, before leaning down and kissing her lips gently. He didn't linger, he just gave her a quick peck, before looking down into her face.

"I wouldn't dream of missing it, thank you," Robin said as he helped her off the table. Together they walked out into the parking lot towards her car. "Do you need me to go back with you?"

"No, I'll see you later," Regina said as she got into the car and drove off before she lost her nerve. Tonight was the night she had been trying to avoid, but she couldn't any longer. She should have never lied to him, she just hoped he wouldn't hate her when he learned the truth from her.

 _ **A/N**_ - _ **I hope I don't have to work next weekend, so that I can update this story, because the next chapter will be a doozy. And one that has been building for quite some time.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N-Okay so here comes what has been building for weeks now, the start of the reveal. Thanks to all who review, message, follow, fav this story. And especially to those who have stuck through the painful angst, I promise you I will make this right ;)**_

Regina was so nervous as she paced her living room, she was anxious, scared, and filled with dread as she awaited Robin's arrival at her home. She had been so preoccupied on what and how she was going to tell him the truth about the baby, that she had burned her lasagna and had made do with calling in an order at Granny's with the sides as well.

"So how are we going to do this Regina?" Regina asked herself out loud as she continued to pace.

"Guess who's really the daddy?" Regina said as she frowned at how stupid it sounded.

"You remember that time on the log?" Regina said as she just winced at her own words.

"Guess who has true love's fu-" Regina said. "Told bold."

"Think, Regina, Think!" Regina said to herself.

"I don't know what you're going to tell him, but you better think of something fast," A voice said from behind her. Regina turned and saw Tink standing in the walkway to her living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Well if you weren't so prissy, I'd be trying to help you fix this mess you created," Tink said as she walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

"That's the point, there is no way to fix this," Regina said as she went to sit down beside her on the couch, groaning as she did.

"Your back hurting?" Tink asked as she saw Regina rubbing it.

"Nothing gets by you does it? What was your first clue?" Regina asked sharply. She was tired, ill, and her nerves were completely fried.

"Well don't take it out on me that you lied to the father of your child about the paternity," Tink said as Regina closed her eyes.

"I screwed this up so bad," Regina said.

"You were hurting, but you have to come clean and try to make amends to him," Tink said as she took her hand in hers.

"And how do I make amends? I can't bring back all the time he lost with the baby," Regina said.

"And with you," Tink said.

"Don't remind me," Regina said.

"Plus the fact he thinks another man not only slept with you, but got you pregnant-Regina that was the stupidiest idea I have ever heard of," Tink said.

"Are you here to help or to beat up on me some more? I know I screwed up, I just let that evil side of me out to cover up the pain, and Robin paid the price," Regina said as she leaned back into the back of the couch.

"He'll be hurt, no doubt. But you have to tell him, and apologize to him and swear never to pull something so stupid ever again," Tink said.

"Oh, I promise that after this baby is here, I'm getting fixed," Regina said as she frowned. "Again."

"Well, Robin might have something to say about that," Tink said.

"I don't think he's going to want to be touching me after he finds out what I've done," Regina said.

"I know you're scared, Regina. But you have to have faith in Robin that he will forgive you, as you forgive yourself and him for both of past mistakes," Tink said as just then the doorbell sounded. Regina looked at the clock and groaned.

"It's him, right on time," Regina said as Tink stood up and helped Regina up from the couch.

"Steady, Regina, steady," Tink said as she disappeared out of the house. Regina took a deep breath and headed for the front door, she looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair a little. But nothing could hide the seventh month pregnancy belly.

"Here goes nothing," Regina said as she opened the door to find Robin standing there with a small grin on his face.

"Milady," Robin said as he handed her a single white rose.

"Thank you," Regina said as she took it from him and opened the door wider. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you," Robin said as he entered into the house. He took his jacket off and placed it on the hanger in the hallway. "Roland said to tell you he's letting me come here on the promise that this weekend we all go get ice cream together."

"Tell him I would love to go get ice cream with him," Regina said.

"And his father?" Robin asked with a grin, his dimples showing.

"Especially you," Regina said as Robin put a hand on the side of her face.

"Regina, I hope this is a new beginning for us. That we can put the past behind us and move forward, together," Robin said with love in his eyes for her. Her guilt was killing her, if not for her stupidity they could have had so much more time together.

"We can talk after dinner," Regina said as she headed for the kitchen. She leaned up against the island in the kitchen. What she wouldn't give for a good stiff drink right now. Anything to calm her nerves.

She jumped slightly when she felt Robin's hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. "You're very tense."

"My back has been hurting pretty much all day," Regina said truthfully.

"Do you need to go see Doctor Whale now?" Robin asked clearly worried for her.

"No, it's nothing. You hungry?" Regina asked as she moved from him to the other side of the island.

"Regina," Robin said as he walked to stand beside her. "What's wrong? You are acting like you are worried about something? Is it the baby? Are you afraid something will go wrong?"

"No, I'm not afraid of something going wrong," Regina said honestly.

"Then what is it?" Robin asked when she didn't answer he continued. "I'm guessing Jefferson will be there with you for the delivery?"

"No, he won't," Regina answered quietly.

"Daniel then?" Robin asked.

"Let's eat, then I promise to talk," Regina said as she started to prepare their plates. She stopped when she felt his hands on top of hers. She closed her eyes then turned to him.

"Let me, you go sit down and I'll bring our dinner," Robin said as she nodded and went to sit down. She put her hand on her stomach as the baby was becoming active. She turned as she heard Robin approaching.

"Is she kicking?" Robin asked.

Regina smiled as she nodded and answered. "Yes, she's been moving around a lot since I got in."

Robin put their plates down on the table and moved to her side. "Can I feel?"

Regina nodded and put his hand to where the most movement was. She watched his reaction as the baby gave a swift kick to her. "Wow, that's some kick. Go easy on your Mommy little one. She's very precious to me, as you are as well." Robin's eyes were on her while his hand continued to rub her belly.

"How was Roland as a baby?" Regina asked before she could help herself. But since her daughter was Roland's sister, she wanted to know what she might expect from the baby.

"He was a very good baby, he cried a lot at the beginning, I think it was him somehow knowing his Mother was gone," Robin said, wincing as he felt a pang still that Roland would never know his Mother.

Regina inwardly groaned as she thought of how Robin had lost his wife because of her family. Plus how he had always chosen Marian over her, except that one time. Did that erase all he had done to her? It didn't matter, he had to know the truth about the baby tonight. Whatever happened with them would have to be sorted out at a later time.

"Regina," Robin said to her to get her attention. "While I will always mourn Marian's passing, there is only one woman who has my heart."

Regina looked into his eyes and saw the truth there, while his words were meant to be comforting, they only added more to her guilt over her deception about the baby. "Let's eat, then we'll talk more." She said to get him to concentrate on something else besides her at the moment.

Robin only smiled and went to sit down across from her at the table. After a few minutes of quietness between them, Regina looked at his expression. Something wasn't right here.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Nothing, it's just your lasagna is a little different tonight," Robin admitted.

"Well, it's not mine. This is from Granny's," Regina said. "I had an accident with mine earlier."

"What happened to yours?" Robin asked.

"I accidently burned it," Regina admitted as she watched Robin smile, then it looked like he was biting the inside of his mouth, trying his best not to laugh.

"You can stop now, while you're ahead," Regina said as Robin let out a small laugh, which he tried to cover with a cough. He failed. Pretty soon, he was shaking with laughter as he had to let it out. Robin started to laugh, and didn't stop.

"It's not funny," Regina said as he tried to stop, but couldn't. His laughter was contagious, as Regina started to smile then let out a few laughs.

"Sorry, sorry," Robin said as he finally was able to stop.

"Alright, alright," Regina said. "What was Roland's first word? Do you remember?"

"It was Daddy," Robin said with pride in his eyes as he remembered that day. His son was the one thing that kept his from loosing everything. Now he had more things to be thankful for, one, well two, sitting across from him at the very moment.

"I'm sure you were a little smug at that," Regina said.

"Maybe just a little," Robin said. "He was such a good little boy, he took to all the merry men instantly, Little John the most. I think it was because he liked be held up high. I love being able to still pick him up in my arms."

"I can imagine his joy, and yours as well," Regina said as she put a hand on her stomach, as she thought of the image of Robin holding their baby in his arms. She smiled at the image of that precious little girl in her father's arms.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to being able to hold yours," Robin said as he saw the look of peace and such, appear on her face. She was going to be such a great mother, already was to Henry.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I've held a baby," Regina said as she remembered holding Henry when he was a baby.

"Well, now you're about to get another chance at it," Robin said.

"A second chance," Regina said under her breath.

"I hope that one day you'll give me another one," Robin said.

"We have a lot to talk about," Regina said as Robin nodded, they finished eating in a little while. Robin cleared off the table while Regina went to the living room to sit down, she picked up a bag that had a little yellow outfit in it.

"It's very tiny," Robin said as he walked into the room, he had stood there for a moment, watching Regina touch and caress the small garment. Her daughter's. Hers. Not his. He always felt a pang of regret that he had missed the opportunity to be that child's father. Well he hoped that after tonight, that would change. He wanted a life with Regina, and their children together. She would be their children's mother, and he would be their father.

"She'll grow into it," Regina said with a smile on her face. Robin went over and sat down beside her.

"She's going to be a beautiful baby, I'm sure. She's going to look just like her stunning mother," Robin said.

"I hope she has her father's eyes," Regina said as she looked at him, at those eyes.

Robin felt pain go through him, at her choice of words. Her father's eyes. A constant reminder of the mistakes they both had made, him for ever leaving her in the first place. If he hadn't, maybe Regina would have conceived their baby during that time. It didn't matter, he just wanted to be in her life, in their lives.

"I'm kinda hoping she has her mother's," Robin said as Regina just gave a small nod.

"Robin, I have to tell you a few things...and I don't even know how," Regina said. Her anxiety was at an all time high, there was so much tension built inside her right now. Her head ached, her shoulders hurt as well as her back right now.

Robin put his hands on top of hers, giving her what encouragement he could. "Regina, you can always tell me anything."

Regina let out a breath before going on. "I had to first explain why I did what I did to you. I was so hurt after you came to me that day in my office, I somehow knew you were going to tell me goodbye that day. And then for a brief second you told me how your feelings for me were real. I thought you were going to choose me for a split second, then you crushed me by telling me that Marian was your wife and that you had a code to live by. My heart was so hurt, then you just up and left me there, left me like everyone tends to do to me."

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I was so confused back then. It killed me to have to tell you that, but I honestly then didn't know what to do, I felt like I had to stand by my wife's side," Robin said, his heart ached knowing how much he had hurt her.

"I was so angry, I let the evil part of myself come out. I was going to go back in time and kill Marian, and then when the snow monster was about to kill her, I thought this is it, someone else will do it for me, but then I couldn't let that happen. I saved her, and ended it between us by doing so," Regina said.

"I can understand your grief turning into rage," Robin said.

"Then I made a decision to just stay away from you, avoid you at any costs. Then you came to me that day at the diner, asking for my help with Marian. It was the last thing I wanted to do, and then to have to stand there and watch you kiss her, it was too much. You begged me to save her at any way that I could, I knew the only way was to take out her heart. Then you told me how you were in love with someone else, again my hopes went up, only to come crashing down again," Regina said.

"I had to let you know how I truly felt about you, and I knew it was an uncomfortable situtation for you to be in, having to save my wife," Robin said.

"So there I was again, trying to avoid you. And you kept showing up, telling me how you were still in love with me, telling me you had faith in that I could find a way to save Marian. I knew the only way to save her was for you to forget about me, I thought about giving you a forgetting potion to make it easier for you to do so, but I couldn't," Regina said.

"I would never want to forget about you Regina, no matter the reason," Robin said.

"And there I was in my vault, going over every book that I had to find a way, but nothing was happening," Regina said. "And there you were telling me how your heart led you to me, it was torture to hear you tell me all this, knowing you would just go back to Marian."

"I know it was a horrible situation for you, for all of us. Me telling you that I can't fall back in love with her, not when you were in my life," Robin said.

"Then that night, you came to me telling me how today was not one of those days where you tried to be rightious and good, and you came up and kissed me. Our first kiss since that night outside of Granny's, it had felt like a lifetime. I remembered how happy I was that night, until we walked in," Regina said.

"Then you found our page that day in the library, you gave me such hope that day. I had hope again in my life for the first time in a very long time, that I could love again. That everything would eventually work out for me," Regina said.

"Then that day in the park, you told me how you chose me. I couldn't believe it, I thought it was a joke or something. You were going to choose me, and leave Marian, break up your family for me," Regina said. "Then Marian got sick and I knew the only way to save her was for her to go over the town line, but you would have to go with her, you and Roland."

"I didn't want to go, but I felt like I couldn't just let her die," Robin said.

"So I told you to go, and then you were kissing me again. Only this time it was a kiss of goodbye," Regina said.

"I couldn't leave without kissing you one more time, I started to tell you that I loved you," Robin said, remembering how she had cut him off.

"I couldn't let you say those words, it would have been another painful reminder of what I was about to loose again, so I let you go. Watching you standing there, holding Roland and looking for me, but you couldn't see me," Regina said.

"You were on the other side, but I couldn't find you, couldn't look upon the face of the woman that I loved," Robin said, as the memory of that day flooded back to him. Of the tear he shed over her loss, his little boy's hand patting his back as if to offer what comfort he could.

"And so you left me, as everyone does, I watched you walk away. With your family, I couldn't believe it. Just when I had hope again. So I tore up that page you found of us," Regina said.

"I'm so sorry, I know I keep repeating myself to you, but I never wanted to leave you behind. I knew what it was going to do to you, having to loose someone you loved again," Robin said. "I knew you loved me, even though you never said it. You never let people get close to you unless you love them."

"Then I started to try to find the author of that page, trying to find a way to get us back together. I went undercover to find out what Rumple and his minions were up to, they were after the author as well. Then I called you, only to have Zelena reveal that she was reveal she had been Marian this whole time," Regina said.

"I knew I had to get to you as soon as I could to warn you," Regina continued. "I was so relieved that you were alright when you opened that door, and I just wanted to get you out of there as quickly as possible. Then you were telling me how you were with Marian, that this was the new reality, and I just had to accept it and you knew how hard it was on me. You had no idea, how hard that was for me to stand there and you telling me that. When only weeks before you were making love to me."

"I had made a decision, a very wrong decision then. I could see the hurt in your eyes and it was killing me," Robin said.

"Then she revealed herself, I thought now finally we can get out of here. But you wouldn't budge, and then you told me how she was carrying your child...a part of me just died, because that meant only days after our night in the vault you were sleeping with someone else. No matter if it was Zelena or Marian, you sure moved on quickly from me. You, who always spoke of hope, from the time in the missing year to our time in Storybrooke, you always had hope enough for the both of us. At our biggest obstacle you just gave up on us, on me," Regina said.

"I know and I regret that decision so much, I gave up. I honestly never thought I would ever see you again, and I couldn't take the pain of not having you in my life. I left part of my heart, my soul back there with you," Robin said.

"So when we got back, I just let the hurt and the anger take over me, it was just too much to have to deal with. I did the only thing I knew to do when someone hurts me, I lash out and push them away from me," Regina said.

"Until the day on our log," Robin said fondly with a small smile.

"I was so overwhelmed and I just let myself have happiness with you, being with you was always natural," Regina said. "Then I came to and knew I had to protect myself from being hurt by you, so I pushed you away in the worst way that I thought would have you not want to be with me."

"Jefferson," Robin said softly as he thought of walking into her house that day and seeing her in bed with another man.

"Robin...ouch," Regina said rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Regina said through the pain. It was sharper now than before.

"Regina, maybe we should go see Doctor Whale just to be sure," Robin offered.

"No, if I don't get this out now, I never will, and you'll suffer even more," Regina said.

"Regina, if you're in pain, no matter what it is, it can wait," Robin said.

"No! I've hurt you so much because of my own doubts," Regina said. "Yes, I used Jefferson to push you away."

"And when that didn't work, you brought back Daniel," Robin said.

"Yes, I thought he was going to be my happy ending. And at one time he would have been, but our time had passed," Regina said sadly, she would always love Daniel. He literally had a piece of her heart inside him now.

"And now?" Robin asked.

"Now...I have to tell you the truth," Regina said.

Robin braced himself for what ever she was about to tell him. It had to be huge for her to be getting this upset about it. "Alright."

"Robin, the truth is...Ow!" Regina yelled out. Her back was almost in a torture device.

"Regina, what's wrong? What's hurting you?" Robin asked as he put a hand on her arm and the other on her back.

"My back, it hurts so bad," Regina said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, that's enough then. I'm taking you to the hospital," Robin said.

"No, I have to finish," Regina said as Robin was standing up and pulling her up as well, when she stood she felt a rush of something wet go down her legs. She looked down in horror, don't be blood, don't be blood, she thought. It wasn't.

"Regina?" Robin asked.

"I think... I think I'm in labor," Regina said...

 _ **A/N-Okay, I'm working on part two of this chapter, to be up later today.I got a late start, but as soon as this is uploaded I'm typing part 2 of this chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"No," Robin said in disbelief.

"No? No what? I can't help it that my water broke," Regina said.

"Alright, we have to get you to the hospital now," Robin said as he wasted no time and picked her up in his arms, which wasn't easy with her being so pregnant right now.

"Robin put me down!" Regina yelled at him as he started to walk to the front door.

"You're in labor and I have to get you to Doctor Whale right now," Robin said as he somehow managed to open the door and was promptly stopped by an invisible field.

"What? Regina put the shield down," Robin said, annoyed she had stopped him from leaving the house.

"It's not me," Regina said, wondering who had put the shield up to stop them. "Ow, it hurts so bad."

"Alright, back to the couch with you," Robin said as he started to walk back to the living room.

"No, take me to bedroom," Regina said.

"Normally, I would look forward to that a lot, but not this moment," Robin said as he headed up the stairs to her bedroom. As he entered the room, he had a moment where he remembered seeing Regina in bed with Jefferson. But he had to stay focused right now. Regina needed him. He placed her gently onto the bed, seeing her wince as he did so.

"What can I do?" Robin asked.

"Call the hospital, get Whale on the phone," Regina told him as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Right, of course," Robin took out his phone and started to dial but his phone went dead. "What? No, I charged this before I came here."

"Robin...help me..." she moaned.

"I will, sweetheart, I will." Robin promised her. He had let her down one too many times in the past, he would not fail her now, not when she needed him the most. "Let's get you into a gown," Robin went to her closet and brought out a nightgown, one that was not so sexy to wear right now.

"Robin, I have to tell you about the _baby!_ " Regina yelled out the last word.

"Regina, it can wait, right now you need my attention," Robin said as he helped her out of her clothes and into her gown. During the process his hand happened to touch her stomach, he felt the baby moving and felt the contraction start.

"Oh god," Regina moaned as she grabbed his arm for support through the pain.

"It's alright, Regina, everything is going to be alright," Robin said, he knew his arm would be bruised tomorrow, but he didn't care.

"How the hell do you know that? Have you ever helped a baby being born before?" Regina asked, sharply. She was in so much pain right now, it felt like someone had her stomach in a vise grip and was squeezing painfully. She released him to lay back against her bed.

"I helped a fawn being born once in sherwood forest," Robin said as he gathered some towels and placed them on the bed.

"Robin! This is a baby, not Bambi!" Regina yelled as another pain tore through her, they were coming so fast now. "This is my punishment for everything I have done, I'm going to loose my baby for my evil deeds."

"Regina, nothing is going to happen to either of you. You're going to be fine, and so is your little girl, now just relax as much as you can right now," Robin said as he washed his hands quickly. When he came back into the room, he saw Regina with her knees bent as she panted through another contraction. He had to help her give birth, there was no one else. He couldn't loose her or the baby, both were way too precious to him.

Her eyes tightly closed against another jolt of wrenching pain, she opened them when Robin softly spoke her name.

"Robin," she murmured barely above a whisper, "I'm scared."

"Don't be," he said, taking her hand and kneeling before her spread knees on the bed. "I'm right here. I'll be with you every step of the way. You've got yourself a partner."

Regina smiled as she remembered that day in front of the farmhouse. The day they met, again.

Robin checked on her progress, she seemed to be doing quite well, as far as he knew. But the agony continued throughout the hours,as Regina suffered through the pain. Robin did as well, seeing the woman he loved in so much pain. He had thought they would have children together one day, but he didn't think he could put Regina through this ordeal just to have a child together.

He cursed Jefferson for what he had done to her. Where was he now when she needed him? When his little girl needed him? He kept telling Regina how well she was doing and how much he loved her, worshipped her.

A thunderstorm formed outside as the day dragged on. The sun disappeared and soon the fresh scent of rain filled the cooling air. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder boomed, rattling the windows.

Regina's womb was cramping like nothing she had ever at once, her pains stopped. For some minutes, the pains ceased; Regina was both relieved and frustrated. Now that the time was upon her, she wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter in her arms. Then, alas just when she thought they would stop all together, her labor began anew.

And now it was harder and stronger than before. Regina could not stifle the screm that broke from her lips, for the pressure within her swelled until she was certain she would be torn asunder.

Robin was trying to keep one eye on the birth, and another on Regina. She let out another pain scream that tore to his soul. Sweet Mother Mary, if he should loose her now...nay. _Nay!_ He refused to consider that such a thing could happen.

Yet his heart lurched again and again as spasm after spasm tightened her womb. Her efforts to expel the child wrenched at his insides, for never had he seen her in so much pain. He would gladly take her pain unto him to spare her own, but alas! he could not. He could only help her through the birth and offer what comfort he could.

Regina propped herself on her elbows. She strained mightily, then fell back, exhausted. Tears glistened in her eyes. "I can't do this," she moaned. "I can't stand this anymore."

"Yes, you can. You are the strongest person that I know, anyone else would have crumbled a long time ago. I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere," Robin said.

It seemed to give Regina the courage to keep going, not that she had a choice. Evidently her daughter was ready to make appearence. As her labor progressed, Regina tried to stifle her cries. As another one especially strong contraction gripped her belly, a low moan escaped.

"Regina, you're doing so well, just keep breathing," Robin said.

"You breathe! It's your fault I'm in so much pain," Regina gritted through her teeth as the pain crested.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Robin asked. He wished it was his fault, that it was his child she was trying to give birth to.

"It's what I never should have kept from you," Regina said.

"Regina, we both made mistakes and now we're learning from them," Robin said as he changed the towels between her legs, she was loosing blood which worried him. Why wasn't someone coming by to check on Regina? Mary Margaret? Henry? ANYBODY?

"I can't wait any longer, oh god you're going to hate me when I tell you," Regina said, trying to control her panic. This was not how she wanted to tell him.

"Regina, there is nothing you could do that would make me hate you, nothing," Robin swore to her.

Regina cried out in pain again. Damnit, this was killing him inside. Regina leaned up and gripped Robin's hands and held tight as another pain seized her.

"Regina, it's time," Robin said, talking about the baby ready to be born.

"Robin, you're the..." Regina stopped as she let out another scream.

"Regina, I need you to push now, the baby is ready to be born," Robin said.

"Robin, I have to tell you, before she is born," Regina said.

"Regina! It can wait," Robin said as he readied himself to deliver her child. "I need you lean forward and grip the back of your knees and push really hard."

Regina leaned forward and pushed, and pushed. Robin winced at the sound of her effort and pain. His skin broke out in a cold sweat as Regina's legs trembled from the pain obviously. She was in so much pain, he thought she might snap with the next pain.

Before she could recover from one pain, another one began. Impressions sped through his mind as he gathered his strength and mentally pushed with her. Her skin was like ice. She drew up her legs and grunted with a deep sound in her chest. Once the pain stopped, she collapsed back against the bed.

"Good, Regina, very good. The head is out," Robin said as he saw the baby's head emerge. "I want you to gather your strength, because with the next contraction your daughter will be here."

"Our daughter," Regina said weakly.

"Our daughter?" Robin said as he looked at her. She leaned back up to look him in the face.

"You're the father, Robin," Regina said. "Please, don't hate me."

"But, Jefferson? The test results said I wasn't," Robin stammered out.

"I never slept with Jefferson, I made it look like we had. And I got Whale to lie to you about the results, you're her father," Regina said.

Robin was in a state of shock at the news. "Regina, why?"

"I was so afraid to let you back in, I had to push you away," Regina said through tears, she had done him wrong by denying him this precious time with his little girl. She couldn't make that up now.

"Regina, I..." Robin was at a loss of words at the moment, as Regina moaned again.

"Don't hate me, I couldn't bare it," Regina said.

"You should have told me the truth," Robin said as his hurt over her keeping this from him made his heart ache.

"I know, I'm so sorry. Robin!" Regina let out another loud yell.

"Push, Regina, push really hard. Yes! The shoulders are coming...yes...push now," Robin directed her.

Regina opened her mouth and screamed, a blood curdling sound that reverberated in Robin's ears, in the whole house. He whispered encouragement to her as she sobbed and labored. He watched and held his hands as his daughter, _his_ daughter was born into his hands. He quickly cut the cord and started to clean her up. He carefully wrapped her in a clean blanket.

A wail mingled in the room as Regina let out a relieved cry. Her daughter was here.

"You did it, Regina. She's beautiful," Robin said as he looked down at his daughter, his angry little girl. She had a nice pair of lungs on her.

"Is she alright?" Regina asked.

"She's perfect, a little small but seems very healthy," Robin said as finally she quieted in her father's arms. Robin fell in love with her sweet little face.

"Thank god, I'm so relieved. I don't know what I would have done..Robin!" Regina yelled out as pain tore through her again.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"It hurts," Regina cried out as another spasm tore through her and knotted her womb, hard. "I'm having another one!"

"Another what?" Robin asked dumbfounded.

"Well, it's not a damn fawn, I'm having another baby. Robin help me!" Regina cried out as he gently put their daughter near them on the bed. She was wailing now along with her mother, her little arms flailing.

A tremendous pressure began anew, there between her thighs. As the pain finally eased, her head fell back upon the pillow, her beautiful silky hair matted and tangled. With a gasp she went limp, so limp that for an instant sheer panic leaped into his heart.

Deep down he was shaken to his very core. He hated himself for his helplessness. He alternately cursed and prayed. How much more of this could she stand?

"Regina, I need you to push. When the urge comes, push and not fight it. Yes, yes. That's the way...I have the head," Robin said as he watched another baby's head start to leave her body. A few seconds later it was a pair of shoulders leaving her body.

A thin, bleating cry filled the air again. "Tis over, love. I knew you could do it." Robin cleaned up the second baby and placed him, a son, in a blanket next to his sister and attended Regina. She was completely exhausted, after having delivered twins. He looked at his son, he beheld a miniature little face with little dark brows screwed up in a frown. He swallowed, and saw pink, healthy skin, like his sister's. He stared in mingled awe and disbelief. He started the day as a father to only Roland, now he had three children. THREE!

A tremor of emotion rushed through him, weakening his knees, even as humble pride swelled his chest. He wanted to shout, to fall to his knees and prayer and thanksgiving.

"We have a boy and a girl, Regina," he whispered to her.

Regina's eyes fluttered open. She turned her head, her vision clouded by a dull gray film. Hovering on the edge of unconsciousness, she battled to keep her eyes open. She was so tired, but she was so desperately wanted a glimpse of her babies.

Robin glanced up just as she tried to raise herself on an elbow, shaking with the effort. Tears glazed her eyes as she collapsed weakly, tears that reached out and caught hold of his heart. He was there in an instant, easing her one of the precious bundle down beside her and parting the blanket with one big hand so she could see.

"Are they...both alright?" Robin had to straing to hear, so feeble was her voice.

"I see ten fingers, ten toes...and another ten fingers and ten toes...There is certainly no surfeit of flesh...or hair either, but they both look to be very fine," Robin said.

"I'm so sorry," Regina said weakly, her strength was depleted, she closed her eyes and slept.

Robin checked on Regina, she was asleep. He held his son in one arm, and his daughter in another. Both were sleeping, just like their mother. It had been a tiring day for them.

He was hurt that Regina had lied to him, kept him away from his children, his children. And her throughout the pregnancy. They would have to talk more about this, but for now, for now Robin was content in knowing his children and the woman who held his heart still, were all alright.

 _ **A/N-I know the ride has been painful, but this was the way I had thought in my mind for him to find out. I knew I wanted them to be twins, I will be revealing their names in the next chapter. I'm sure some can guess the little girl's name, I have a special name for the boy as well. Let's just say as there are 3 R's(Robin, Regina, Roland) there will now be 3 H's ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, messages, follows and favs. They all mean a lot to me. I mentioned before this chapter would be the babies name reveal. Hope ;) you like them both.**_

The lusty cries of a hungry baby snatched Robin from his dreams, jerking him upright in the chair on which he slept. His mind was awash with confusion, then reality set in. He was a father, two more times. Regina had given birth to his twins! Gingerly he went over to the crib he had brought in from the room next door and looked down at his children, his children with Regina. His little boy was awake but not crying, while his sister was screaming her head off. Gingerly he scooped up the crying bundle and began to pace in the bedroom. He looked over at their mother, Regina had been exhausted when sleep had finally claimed her, and he wanted her to rest as long as possible. He tried holding his daughter and patting her back, but the child wailed all the louder. Robin felt his anxiety grow. It was obvious the babe was hungry, but the shield was still up and his phone still wouldn't work. Of all the bad luck, who had put up the shield anyways? It was obvious not Regina.

"Robin?" Regina said sleepily.

Robin looked over at the new mother and saw that she was awake, partly anyways. "She's hungry."

Regina could only smile at the rumpled sight he presented. Just hours before, he had lovingly and easily eased the babies from her body and into the waiting world. It was Robin who had washed them clean with warm water, then wrapped them in blankets. Robin, who had been her pillar of strength throughout all of it, now stood befuddled by the cry of his hour old daughter.

Regina winced as she raised herself in the bed. "Give her to me," she chided gently. Robin walked over to the bed and handed Regina their daughter, she pushed the sheet lower and settled her daughter against her breast. Her eyes grew wide as the hungry mouth found her nipple and began to suckle with undisguised lust.

Entranced, Robin stared at the picture they presented. Mother and daughter...hopefully his wife and child...His family. All that was missing were their boys. His heart swelled with pride and his heart beat knowing that as the years passed, he would never grow tired of watching her. A stirring from the other bundle drew a smile to his lips.

Regina watched with pleasure as Robin followed her example. Gently he cleaned his son, then wrapped him in a fresh blanket. But unlike his sister, who demanded immediate attention, he was content to stare at his father in fascination.

Robin held him close and cooed gently. "Do you think he knows who I am yet?"

Regina felt her heat overflow with joy for her son. "I'm sure he does, Robin," she replied softly. "I'll even wager he knows, they both know how deeply you care for them. They would always respond whenever you touched my stomach, I'm sure they knew their father was there."

"We still have to talk about all this," Robin said. He knew it would not be an easy topic to discuss.

"I know," Regina said softly under her breath. "Can you burp her, then put her back into the crib?"

"Of course," Robin placed his son on the bed, then went to take their daughter and burped her softly, before putting her in the crib. Robin sat down on the bed, beside Regina who was holding their son.

"Robin, I know I was very wrong in keeping you from them. And not just that but having you told that you were not their father, it's unforgiveable," Regina said.

"It does hurt, Regina. I won't lie, I'm honestly trying to see where you were coming from in doing this," Robin said. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know, I was just going on my emotions at the time. I was only focused on the hurt I was in, all the pain I had gone through. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I know I hurt you over and over, denying you them both," Regina said.

"I remember that day in Whale's office, my hopes were crushed when I was told I wasn't the father. I wanted it more than anything, because I knew that a child between us would bond us even tighter. I wanted it to be a special time between us," Robin said.

"And I took that from you, I let the evil part of me that will always be there cloud my thought process. I was very wrong," Regina said.

"I missed being there when you were sick in the mornings, holding your head as you were. Going to get you any food you desired. Feeling and watching your stomach grow with our child...our children now. How am I to react to all this?" Robin asked. His temper was calm, it was just his own hurt now coming out.

"I know you are hurt, and I know I can't give you back that time I took from you. I just can hope that one day you won't hate me," Regina said as a tear slipped from her eyes, her son feeling that something was upsetting his mother, waved his tiny arms and the room filled with bubbles.

Regina and Robin looked around the room in stunned surprise, Robin looked at Regina with a question. "Is that him doing that?"

"It must be. Wait, they must have put up the shield," Regina said.

"How do you figure?" Robin asked.

"They wanted their father with me, so that you could help me bring them into the world," Regina said as she smiled down at her son. "Hey little man, put down the shield for your mommy."

The little boy, smiled slightly, his dimples showing just like his father's and waved his arms again and Robin went downstairs to check if it was down. It was.

"They must be very special to have such magic at such a young age," Robin said as he came back into the room.

"They always were doing little things," Regina said.

"We need to get you to the hospital, to have you and the children checked out," Robin said.

"Call Mary Margaret and David and tell them to bring their car seat, I have one in my car. Oh my god, I'm going to have to get another of everything I have," Regina said as she thought of everything she only had one of.

"Just relax and I'll be right back," Robin said as he went downstairs and went outside, he checked his phone. It was working now, he quickly dialed David.

"Robin? We were just about to call you. Have you heard from Regina?" Mary Margaret asked upon answering David's phone.

"I've been with her for hours now, she's fine. But we need to get her to the hospital," Robin said.

"Is she alright? Is it the baby?" Mary Margaret asked as she then called out to David. "Get Granny here to look after Neal!"

"She's fine, _they_ all are," Robin said with a smile.

"They all are? Oh my, has she had the baby?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, she had them both," Robin said as he waited for Mary Margaret's response.

"Both? Wait...you said both? She had more than one? Is she alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, a little boy and a little girl. Can you bring a car seat so we can get them all checked out at the hospital?" Robin asked.

"Yes, of course! We'll be right there," Mary Margaret said as they hurried to get things ready to go to Regina's house.

Robin smiled as he went back upstairs to check on Regina. She was half awake, her eyes were trying to stay open to look down at her son's handsome face.

"He's sorta perfect, isn't he?" Robin asked as he came back into the room and sat down beside her.

"He's beautiful, he looks just like you," Regina said as she rubbed her forefinger on her son's forehead. His eyes were glued on his mother.

"And she looks just like you," Robin said as he lifted his head enough to see that his daughter was still asleep.

"Are they on their way?" Regina asked.

"Yes, the Charmings are coming. One of them is very excited to get here," Robin said.

"She's going to hound me," Regina said, thinking of Mary Margaret.

"She loves you, very much," Robin said. "And she's not the only one, our children do, all four of them as do their father."

"I do love you, I never stopped Robin.I hope you believe me," Regina said with her heart on her sleeve.

"I know you do, I've always known. We still have much to discuss but I want to get you and the children looked after before we go on," Robin said.

Regina could only nod. She had hurt him deeply. Even if somehow he forgave her, could she forgive herself for treating him like this. She had been vicious in her quest to push him completely away from her. From his child...children.

"Hey, stop thinking. We'll work this out...together," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Only stopping when their son let out a soft giggle, as if signaling to his parents his approval.

"I think that's his sign that he wants that too," Regina said.

"He takes after his father and his brothers," Robin said. "Speaking of, I'm going to call Will and ask him to bring Roland to the hospital. Do you want to have Emma bring Henry?"

"Yes, I know he's anxious to see his siblings, he's going to be quite surprised when he finds out he has two more," Regina said as she remembered how Henry had wanted a sibling when he was younger, now he had two...well three if she could get things worked out with Roland's father.

Just then the front door opened downstairs and a voice called out. "Regina!"

"Upstairs," Regina yelled back as there was the sound of footsteps, running on the stairs. Then Mary Margaret was in the room.

"Oh, Regina. Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked as she came over to the bed, Robin moved to check on his daughter as she took his spot on the bed.

"I'm fine, we all are. Thanks to Robin," Regina said.

"Oh, he's beautiful," Mary Margaret said as she looked at Regina's son.

"They both are," Robin said as he handed Mary Margaret their daughter.

"I'm so thankful you're all alright," Mary Margaret said.

"I owe it all to their father," Regina said as she looked at Robin.

"Their father?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked from Robin to Regina.

"He's their father, I lied about Jefferson. I made a huge mistake, an unforgiveable one," Regina said as she started to rock their son in her arms.

"We'll deal with that later, now we need to get you checked out," Robin said as David walked in then.

"Well so does this make me their brother in law?" David asked jokingly, breaking the tension in the room. He had been bust working on getting the car seat into Regina's car.

"Right. David will you take my son down to the car?" Robin asked as David took the contented little boy down to the car.

"Mary Margaret will you take her, while I carry Regina?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Mary Margaret said as she too went downstairs.

"Alright, I'll be as careful as I can," Robin said as he gently lifted Regina into his arms. She winced as he carried her down the stairs.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine," Regina said, he carried her to the car and placed her gently in it. He went to the driver's side and started to drive to the hospital. David and Mary Margaret followed behind them.

At the hospital, the Charmings got the babies out while Robin carried Regina into the hospital. Doctor Whale came to them and got Regina into a room, he had her completely checked out. The babies were checked out as well, while they were early, they were given a clean bill of health.

Regina was told she needed to stay over night just as a precaution, Robin was in the room with her as the babies were brought in. Robin was holding their son, and Regina their daughter.

"You know there is one thing we have yet to discuss," Regina said.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Their names," Regina said.

"Ah, did you have something picked out for her already?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I had picked out the name Hope for her," Regina said as Robin smiled at the memory of him telling her about hope, that that was something villians didn't get.

"I like that for our daughter. And for our son?" Robin asked.

"I thought of that on the drive over here, a name came into my mind. One that I think represents you as well," Regina said.

"Tell me," Robin said.

"Hunter," Regina said with a smile.

"Hope and Hunter, I like that," Robin said with a grin, his dimples showing again as he looked down at his son in his arms. "What say you? Do you like Hunter, are you a Hunter Locksley?"

Regina felt a pang with him calling their son by his own last name. She hoped he would forgive her, because she too wanted his last name one day.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, messages, follows, favorites. I can't tell you enough how much they mean to me. I remember my first story (that was a nightmare), I didn't think anyone would read it much less, review it. I know I'm not perfect with my writing, but I try to improve with each chapter. That said, I'm going to take a little break for awhile. I'm kinda burned out and I've been sick. I don't know how long I'll be away, maybe a week, maybe a month. But I thought since so many have been kind, that I would let you know what was going on and why I wasn't updating.**_

An hour later, Emma brought by Henry and Roland to see their parents, as soon as Henry walked into the room, he ran to his Mom.

"Henry," Regina said as Henry was by her side and hugging her.

"Mom, you have twins," Henry said.

"I'm well aware of that," Regina said with laughter.

"Mom, took us to see them, they look just like you, and well," Henry said as he looked over to where Robin was holding Roland.

"They do favor their father," Regina said as she looked at Robin who was looking back at her.

"But they look like Daddy," Roland said, breaking Robin and Regina's eye contact with one another.

"Roland-" Robin said as Regina stopped him.

"Roland, can you come over here?" Regina asked as Roland was put down by Robin, he went to the side of her bed and climbed up. She put her arms around him as she started to talk.

"I have to tell you something, something I lied to you about," Regina said.

"You told a lie?" Roland asked as Regina nodded.

"I shouldn't have done what I did, and in doing so I hurt many people. Your father being one of them," Regina said.

"What did you lie about?" Roland asked.

"Roland, the babies father is your daddy as well," Regina said as she saw the meaning of what she had just told him, hit Roland like a freight train.

"That means, they are my brother and my sister!" Roland said.

"That's right," Regina said softly. Hoping he wouldn't be upset with her. Though she couldn't blame him if he did.

"But why not tell Papa and me?" Roland asked.

Regina's heart was hurting, and she know was realizing what harm she all had done to both Hood men. As she started to try to explain even more, she stopped upon hearing Robin start to speak.

"Roland, Regina did what she did because she thought she might get hurt again," Robin said.

"But who hurt her, Papa?" Roland asked innocently.

"Well, I did unfortunately did with some of the choices I made," Robin took some of the blame onto himself with the situation the way it was. "Do you understand what we are trying to tell you?"

"Yes, it means the babies are ours!" Roland said with obvious happiness. Robin had to smile at his son's expressions. The boys stayed with them for the next hour, before Emma took them back.

Regina was released the next day, Whale wanted to keep the babies there for one more day just to be cautious since they were early. Robin had just helped Regina into the house, Henry and the Charmings were waiting for them once they got home.

"Mom, I cleaned the whole house just like you like it," Henry said and hugged her.

"Thank you, my little prince," Regina said as then Henry went upstairs to his room, to do his homework.

"I have plenty of food for you ready in the kitchen, there is soup and sandwiches in there as well. Is there anything you need Regina?" Mary Margaret asked as soon as Regina sat down.

"I need you to calm down, I'm doing fine," Regina said.

"I just can't believe you have twins, Regina. They are so beautiful," Mary Margaret said.

Regina looked at her, knowing there was more that she wanted to say. "Say what you want to Mary Margaret. You're making my head hurt."

"Why did you keep it from Robin about the babies being his?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because I was so afraid of being hurt by him, I didn't think I could get pregnant. I let my former evil self take over and when she did, well it wasn't pretty," Regina explained.

"Robin loves you Regina, he would never intentionally hurt _you_ ," Mary Margaret said.

"Unlike how I hurt him? You think it didn't hurt to watch him, literally walk off with another woman? You think it didn't tear my heart into pieces to listen to him tell me how he had a code and that he had to stay with Marian because of it? I wanted to be chosen first. To be put first, I was the second daughter with my mother. The second wife after your mother. The second choice when he chose Marian over me," Regina said as she felt that hurt starting to overtake her emotions.

"I'm sure that was all very painful, but this was a baby, two in fact. He had a right to know, Regina," Mary Margaret said.

"I should never have kept them from him, if I had it to do over again, I wouldn't. But I know I would have kept him at arms length," Regina said as she watched Mary Margaret smile. "What?"

"I think you two can't stay away from one another that long, you have circled one another for a long time. It is your time to be together. You have to try to make amends with him, and him with you," Mary Margaret said.

David and Robin were outside having a talk to themselves as the women continued to talk.

"Congratulations on the birth of your babies," David said.

"Thank you, they are all quite special to me," Robin said as he thought of all his children, and potential step son if things could get worked out between Regina and him.

"How are things with Regina and you?" David asked.

"We have a lot to still work through, but I have a good feeling about the two of us, well now the six of us," Robin said as he smiled at his extended family.

"I know it's not easy to look over what Regina did, it comes from personal experience speaking, but she has gone through more than I think anyone else I know," David said as Robin nodded.

"I'm taking that into consideration when we talk more," Robin said as he saw David look behind him.

"Well, this is about to get touchy," David said as Robin turned to see Daniel approaching them. "Think I'll head in and see if Mary Margaret needs something, anything." He gave Robin a pat on the back as he left him.

"Robin," Daniel said as he came up to Robin.

"Hello, Daniel," Robin said. The situation was quite awkward between the two men.

"I heard that Regina had her baby, well her babies," Daniel said.

"She did, they are doing well. Hope looks exactly like her mother, while Hunter looks like his father. The babies are staying in the hospital one more day just to make sure they are okay," Robin said.

"That's fantastic news, and Regina?" Daniel asked.

"She's tired, but doing well," Robin answered. "I'm assuming you know about me being the father?"

"Yes, she told me. Robin, you know she's never going to be perfect. I know a part of her hated keeping the truth from you, even if she wouldn't admit it back then," Daniel said.

"I know all this, it just hurt that she kept it all from me and then pretended that Jefferson was the father," Robin said.

"I just hope you try to understand why she did what she did," Daniel said as Robin could only nod his head. "Do you mind if I see her?"

"I don't mind at all, come in," Robin said as he walked into the house with Daniel.

"Regina, there is someone here to see you," Robin said as they walked into the living room.

Regina upon seeing who it was, smiled and started to stand with the help of Mary Margaret.

"Daniel, it's so good to have you come by," Regina said as her former first love hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you, I went by the hospital, and after telling Robin's Merry Men who I was," Daniel said as he looked at Robin, who had instructed his men to guard his children at the hospital. "your children are very beautiful."

"Thank you," Regina said as she sat back down.

"How are you?" Daniel asked.

"I feel like I've just given birth to two children," Regina said with a small laugh.

"I can imagine," Daniel said. "Was it hard, having them?"

"It was very painful, but luckily I had a great coach, helping me," Regina said as she looked up at Robin, who smiled lightly. His dimples showing again.

"And for that, I'm very grateful," Daniel said. "Now I won't keep you, I just wanted to check on you. I'll be by in a few days."

"Thank you, Daniel," Regina said as he hugged her before leaving.

David showed him out as Robin went to sit by Regina, "Are you alright with him coming by?" Regina asked Robin.

"I'm fine, I know he will always mean something to you," Robin said as he took her hands in his.

"Thank you," Regina said.

"Robin?" Mary Margaret said as Robin turned to her. "There's two people at the door to see you."

"I'll be right back," Robin said as Regina nodded. Robin walked to the door and upon seeing who it was, his temper flared.

"Robin, we can explain," Victor Whale said as he and Jefferson stood there, ready to take their punishment for their involvement in Regina's plan.

"Wait," Robin said as he walked outside, and shut the door behind him. "I want to hear why."

"She came to me and wanted me to lie to you about the paternity test, I wronged her a long time ago and I have felt the guilt since then. I felt like I owed her," Victor said.

"And you?" Robin said to Jefferson.

"She wanted to push you away, and having you believe we had slept together and that the baby she was carrying was the way she thought would do it, I too wronged her," Jefferson said.

"While, I can see why you both wanted to make things right with her, the way you both chose to make things right with her, was very wrong," Robin said. "What you two helped do was deny me my right as the father of those children for months, I know she was the one who started the whole ordeal but to go along with it is on both of you."

"Robin-" Victor began but was promptly punched in the chin, knocking him backwards and onto the walkway.

Jefferson looked down at Victor then at Robin, "Okay, my turn." And with that he too was clocked and knocked backwards as well.

"If either of you two ever try something like this, I will not stop with just one punch," Robin said. "Just remember, I'm like my tattoo, a lion who protects what he loves." And with those words Robin went back inside the house.

"Is everything alright Robin?" Regina asked as soon as he walked into the living room.

"Never better," Robin said.

Regina knew something had happened, but when she was about to press him more, her phone rung. "Hello?"

"Hello sis, how is the new mother?" Zelena asked.

"Zelena? How did you get a phone?" Regina asked. At her words the other adults in the house were on instant alert.

"Well, you see that's the funny thing about hospitals, they are everywhere," Zelena said as then Regina heard a baby's cry in the background.

"Have you had your baby?" Regina asked.

"Oh, no, mine is still cooking," Zelena said.

"Then, who's baby is that?" Regina asked as a sudden fear started to grow in her.

"Why, I'm just saying hello to little Hope," Zelena said as Regina then knew that Zelena was at the hospital with her little twins.

 _ **A/N-And I know I'm taking a break right at this crucial point, I'm sorry about that lol. I will tell you that when I do return, the next chapter will be a long one. There will be a LOT going on, I'll give you a spoiler if you want to know...**_

 _ **~SPOILER~~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~**_

 _ **stop reading if you don't want to know...not kidding...**_

 _ **~SPOILER~~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~SPOILER~**_

 _ **there will be**_ **one** _ **or**_ **two** _**character deaths so bring tissues...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites for this story. I also want to thank you all for all the nice words while I was taking a break. It meant so much. Now a tiny warning there will be a death or two, one will be a little shocker, but please don't stop reading, things will get better in a way.**_

"She's at the hospital with the babies!" Regina screamed as she dropped the phone, she wasted no time and used her magic to transport herself there. Robin had seen what she was about to do and made a grab for her to go with her, but was not in time. Robin and the Charmings headed to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Zelena where are you?!" Regina screamed as she appeared in the hospital, she leaned up against the wall. Transporting had robbed her of her strength after giving birth. The staff was afraid to tell Regina what had happened, but they could tell she already knew. When they couldn't answer her, she knew then where her sister was. Her cell. She made her way there quickly.

She threw the door opened and saw her sister holding Hope, while Hunter was on the bench behind them.

"Hello sis, how are you?" Zelena asked.

"Give me my children, now you green freak!" Regina said as she took a step to her.

"Now, now," Zelena said as she then held a knife to her daughter's forehead.

Regina stopped in her process towards Zelena. She had the upper hand for now. "What do you want now, Zelena? Haven't you done enough?"

"Oh, I haven't even started," Zelena said as she rocked her niece in her arms.

"Then what do you want?" Regina asked.

"I want to leave a wound on that black heart of yours that will never heal," Zelena said as Regina was about to ask what, when the door behind her opened. "And there is that wound. Hello dear husband."

Robin entered the room, seeing Zelena holding his daughter made his heart stop, and not in a good way. His son, seemed to know that his sister was in danger and waved his tiny arms but no magic happened. As Robin looked closer he could see a tiny wrist band on his arm, that must be keeping him from using magic. His daughter had a matching one on hers.

"Zelena, give me my children," Robin said as he stood beside Regina.

"Oh I will dear husband, but I need something of yours first," Zelena said.

"Whatever you want, just take it and leave my children alone," Robin said. He would give her anything right now for the return of his children.

"What I want is your heart, and I want Regina to take it from you," Zelena said to the stunned duo.

"What are you doing Zelena?" Regina asked, fearful for Robin.

"I thought it would be quite simple to figure out. I'm going to crush his heart right in front of you just like our mother did to that poor stable boy," Zelena said with a laugh.

"Zelena don't do this. Don't become like her," Regina said. She knew in her heart she couldn't stand to watch as another soulmate was killed in front of her.

"You have one minute to say goodbye to lover boy," Zelena said.

Regina turned to Robin, who took her hand and put it on his chest. "Regina, do it. Think about our children."

"Our children are going to need you, all four of them. They need someone good in their lives," Regina said.

"They already have that. They have you," Robin said.

"I can't do this, Robin. I'm not strong enough to say goodbye to you," Regina said.

"Then don't," Robin said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Take my heart, Regina. It's yours anyways, had been from the moment we met."

Regina let out a cry as she put her hand on his chest and went into this chest, hearing Robin moan in pain caused her pain and she pulled out his heart. It was glowing a bright red.

"I love you," Regina said to Robin.

"I know. I love you too," Robin said as Regina then handed the heart to Zelena who then gave her baby Hope. Robin went to baby Hunter, behind them the Charmings entered the room. They saw Zelena holding a heart, a red adult beating heart. They knew then it had to be Robin's.

"Take my son," Robin said as he kissed his son's forehead before handing him to Mary Margaret."Be good to your mother, my boy."

He then went to Regina who was holding baby Hope. He kissed his daughter's forehead as well. "Be good to your mother. She loves you both so much."

"Robin," Regina said with a broken voice.

"I know sweetheart, I love you with every fiber of my being," Robin said as he cupped her face with his hands on each side. "I wanted to grow old with you, wanted to spend every day of my life at your side. Promise to never give up."

"Robin, don't do this," Regina cried out.

"I love you, never forget that. Take care of our children, explain things to Roland when he's older," Robin said knowing he would never see his children get older. This was going to hurt his little boy severely. "Have my merry men help you and our children." He leaned down for one last kiss, knowing she was about to loose him. After the kiss ended, he pulled back to stare into her eyes which were full of tears as he suddenly let out a moan and grasped his chest and crumbled to the floor.

"Robin!" Regina cried out as she kneeled down beside him. David came and took her daughter from her so she could hold Robin. She kissed his forehead, praying that a true love's kiss would work, but it didn't. He was still motionless.

"I told you sis, I would take everything from you. And now I finally have," Zelena said. Her victory was secure now. Regina had lost the love of her life, again.

Regina couldn't believe she was having this happen to her again, her soulmate was dead. Gone forever from her. She didn't even care that Whale and Jefferson took Zelena from the room, she could hear her children's cries, it was obvious they knew what had happened to their father and could feel their mother's pain.

"Regina, you have to split your heart. It worked with David and I, it will work for Robin and you," Mary Margaret said as Regina's hand went into her heart and she quickly pulled it out and broke it in half, gasping at the slight pain. She then took her half and put in back in her chest. She then took the other half meant for Robin and pressed it into his chest. She waited and waited, but there was no response from Robin.

She pressed her head to his chest, there was no heartbeat. Nothing. "What's wrong? Why isn't it working?" She looked up from Robin's chest to around the room, the Charmings, Whale and Jefferson.

"Because half of your heart is not whole," Jefferson said.

"What are you talking about? How is your half not whole?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina then went deathly white as she realized why it wasn't working, and how she would have to fix it. But did she have it in her to do it?

"Because of the spell I cast to bring Daniel back. I had to give up a tiny piece of my heart to do it," Regina said.

"Okay, well can't you undo it?" David asked.

"That small piece is what's keeping Daniel alive. Daniel has that small piece inside him," Regina said as Mary Margaret gasped as she knew then what Regina would have to decide to do. Could Regina ask Daniel to give up that piece to save Robin?

They moved Robin's body to a room, Regina stayed at his side through the whole process, never leaving his side. Regina was literally torn in two pieces, one part of her was with the still man lying on the bed beside her. Robin was her other half, it was destiny. She kept asking herself why she had been so foolish to have wasted such precious time with him. Because of her, he was dead. Roland would have to grow up without his father, their twins would never know Robin. Henry would loose Robin as well. It was all too overwhelming to accept. She laid her head against his chest, she could feel nor hear any heartbeat from the man she loved.

"Regina?" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Daniel standing there.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"They told me about what had happened," Daniel said as he came up to her.

"They shouldn't have. They had no right," Regina said.

"They had every right," Daniel said as he kneeled down beside her. "Regina, the man loves every part of you. I knew it after talking to him within seconds, he loves the best and the lesser parts of you. He knows your past and has never judged you for it, matter of fact he embraces it. He's held your heart, seen the darkness that even in small parts is there."

"Why are you saying all this?" Regina asked.

"Because I want you to take that piece of your heart out of me, and give it to Robin," Daniel said.

"Daniel, no! I can't ask that of you," Regina said, her voice shaking.

"That's the thing, you didn't ask. I'm asking you to take it, Regina," Daniel said.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"Because you deserve someone that loves you as much as they love you back," Daniel said. "While I will always love you, our time has passed. Your heart chose another, and I told you to love again. You did exactly what I wanted you to."

Regina's heart hurt, Daniel was asking her to do the impossible. Take the part of him she had given him, and let him die to save Robin. Her first love would be saving the love of her life. But was she strong enough to let Daniel do this for her? For Robin?

"Daniel, you know what would be the result if I did this?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I'm well aware. Regina, listen to me," Daniel said as he made her look at him. "Even if we had made it in our youth, you were destined to meet and fall in love with Robin. Your hearts and souls, have been connected since before you were born."

"How do you know all this?" Regina asked.

Daniel smiled at her, before he went to his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. "When this is over and Robin is alive again, I want you to open this, but not until he's alive. Promise me, Regina."

"Daniel, I-" Regina started to say only to be cut off.

"Promise me," Daniel said.

Regina had tears leaking from her eyes as she nodded her head in agreement. "I promise."

"I do love you, Daniel. A part of me always has," Regina said.

"I know, Regina. And you'll always be a part of me," Daniel said as he brought her into a hug. As he pulled away, he pressed the envelope into her hand. "Now take the piece of your heart out of me and give it to Robin. He loves you so."

Regina cried as she paused for a second, "Close your eyes, Daniel." Daniel did as she asked, he closed his eyes and felt her hand enter his chest, pulling out the small piece of her out of him. His body went lifeless as he fell to the ground. Regina held that small piece of her in her hand as she leaned down and kissed Daniel's forehead.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret said as she entered the room. She knew what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Mary Margaret said as she went to Regina to hug her.

"He was always so selfless, always the kindest person I have ever known," Regina said as the door opened again and in came David and Whale, neither said a word as they removed Daniel's body and left the women in the room.

"I need to be alone with this, Mary Margaret," Regina said as Mary Margaret nodded.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Mary Margaret said as she left Regina alone with Robin.

Regina moved a small part of Robin's hair from his forehead, "I love you Robin. Come back to me, I need you, we all need you." Regina then took the small piece of her heart and pressed it into Robin's chest, to where the other part of her heart was and put it together. The half was now whole, and Regina waited a few seconds as she looked down at Robin's handsome face for a sign that it had worked.

"I was too late," Regina cried as she let the tears flow, she laid her head on his chest. She then heard a faint beat, then another, another and another. She looked up at Robin's face and saw his mouth open up as he let out a loud gasp. "Regina?"

Regina let happy tears fall now as her soulmate was alive again, "Oh Robin. It did work."

"What happened? How am I alive? Are the children alright?" Robin asked. His last thoughts were of what had happened with Zelena, her crushing his heart to break Regina's heart.

"The children are fine. I split my heart to try to save you, but one half wasn't whole. I gave up a small piece of my heart to bring Daniel back, but he gave it back to save you," Regina said.

"Oh, Regina. I'm so sorry," Robin said as he remembered how in a drunken stage he had almost shot Daniel. He knew Regina was hurt over loosing Daniel again.

"He told me to do it, he said we belonged together," Regina said.

"I'll always feel gratitude for him sacrificing himself like this," Robin said.

Regina then remembered the envelope Daniel had given her, she then started to open it up. It was a letter with another piece of paper. She stared to read it out loud.

 _"My dearest Regina, you are the strongest person I have ever met. Only someone with your strength, could stand to have lost their first love, then their love of their life like you did with your Robin. Robin is the other part of your heart, as you are the other half of his, as it was destined to be. Your heart is strong enough for the both of you, I knew this would happen one day. I actually wrote it for you. You see Regina, once I died I was told by a previous author that I would be an author for a very short time period. I was told I could write for a certain time period, I knew in a heartbeat what I would write. Your happy ending. You see, I was the one who wrote page 23, I wanted you to find the other half of you. That was Robin, I wrote you meeting him in that tavern. And I was hurt when I found out you didn't. But I have watched over you all this time, and I knew that one day you would meet him, and fall in love again. I'm so happy for you that you found the love you were destined for. Be happy my love, love your children, love your family, love Robin. Just love_."

"He did all that?" Robin asked, as he then knew that Daniel had put the page into his bag that night in the library.

"He did, he is truly an angel," Regina said.

Robin pulled her into a hug, as he knew her first love had made the ultimate sacrifice for her, for them. Robin was not going to let an opportunity like this pass him by. He knew they had a lot more to work through but he knew in his heart they would get through this, together.

He could feel her sadness with Daniel's passing again. He knew a part of her would always love Daniel, and he couldn't fault her with that. He too had a lost love, but now he had a true love, a forever love that he was determined to spend his life with. He would be there for her to help ease her pain with this.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret said from the doorway. Robin and Regina turned to see Mary Margaret standing there holding Hope. David was behind her holding Hunter.

"If it's alright, two special people would like to see how their parents are," Mary Margaret said as she walked to them and gave Regina, Hope. While David gave Robin, Hunter.

"We'll give you all some time," David said as they left the room.

The children seemed at ease now, their parents were holding them now. "They are beautiful." Robin said as he kept looking from Hunter to Hope.

"Well, he is handsome," Regina said as she nodded to Hunter. "Like his father." Robin just smiled as he looked down at his son, he could see a resemblance to Roland at this time of his life.

"And she looks exactly like her mother, utterly enchanting," Robin said. "She stole my heart about as quickly as you did."

"Robin, I don't know how to explain all this to you. I screwed up our lives so many times, first when I didn't enter that tavern and meet you," Regina said.

"If you had entered that tavern and we met, then we wouldn't have our children. We wouldn't have Roland, or Henry, and quite possibly these two in our arms," Robin said.

"I was cruel, deliberately cruel to you. Keeping you from knowing that you were their father, then bringing Jefferson and Whale into the mess I made," Regina said.

"Well, let's just say, those two have been taken care of," Robin said.

"What did you do?" Regina asked.

"Well they will both probably have black eyes tomorrow," Robin admitted.

"It wasn't really their fault, I convinced them both to go along with me," Regina said.

"Regardless, I'm sure they deserved it," Robin said as Regina looked at him, smiling as she remembered saying that to him the day they met in the Enchanted Forest.

"I have an idea I want to run by you, about the babies middle name. Well, Hunter's anyways," Robin said, he looked down at his son who was nodding off.

"Go on," Regina said.

"Well, I think we should name him Hunter Daniel Hood, if you think that's a good idea," Robin said.

Regina smiled sadly as she felt some tears leave her eyes as she thought of her beloved Daniel. She felt Robin's thumb wipe the tears off her cheeks. "I think Daniel would have liked that very much."

"Okay so we have this one taken care of, what about this little lady then?" Robin asked as he looked at his little girl who was sound asleep like her brother now.

"I was thinking of Hope Mary Hood, I think it would be a nice way of burying the dagger, arrow, knife, and all that between Mary Margaret and I, once and for all," Regina said.

"I think our daughter would like that as well," Robin said.

Regina nodded as she looked at her daughter. A product of true love and soulmates. As she then looked over at her youngest son, another product of true love and soulmates, she realized that everything that had happened in her life had forged her for this moment.

"What are you thinking of?" Robin asked as he looked at Regina.

"Just how lucky I am," Regina said as she looked at him, holding their son. Never had she seen a more perfect image than Robin holding their child.

"I think we both are very blessed right now," Robin said.

"Robin, I-" Regina started to say.

"Regina, let's take a few days, then we'll talk about how we're going to make this work," Robin said.

Regina nodded as she put her hand on top of one of his. His thumb rubbed over her hand to offer comfort. The next few days would be tiring to them both. Robin knew how much it was going to pain her to have to bury Daniel again. Robin thought of the young man who had sacrificed his life to save his, because of Daniel he was alive. His children would not grow up without him.

A/N-I promise the talk between Robin and Regina is still coming.

All four of them.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Robin and Regina were at her home, where Robin tried to look after Regina and Regina tried to look after Robin, but it was Tink who looked after them both.

"I want both of you to rest up, besides you have my little ones to look after," Tink said as she looked down into the little two faces in their cribs. They had set up the cribs in Regina's room, until the nursery could be redone a little bit for the babies.

"Is she always like this?" Robin asked as he turned to look at Regina in the bed beside him.

"Worse, she's like an annoying moth that won't leave you alone," Regina said.

"I heard that!" Tink said as she walked out of the room.

"Well, now that our children are settled, I think its time you and I had a little talk, don't you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I know it's one that is long overdue," Regina said.

"I sorta understand why you felt the need to hide the fact that I was the father," Robin said,"I didn't do a good job in putting you first, like I should have. That being said, I'm saddened to know all that I missed out during the pregnancy. You finding out about the baby-babies, even though I was there somewhat for you, it still hurts to know that I wasn't told the whole truth about them."

"I also understand your anger you have towards me, the hurt you have. I regret all the lies I told to you, like that Jefferson and I slept together, and lying to you about you being the father, everything I said that hurt you," Regina explained. "I was so hurt over how you just left Storybrooke and just seemed to forget all about me. I risked my life trying to find a way to get you back, to get us back. And once I found everything I needed to go to you, I find out you've hooked up with my sister."

"I didn't know-" Robin began.

"I understand you didn't know that she was pretending to be Zelena, but it didn't make the hurt go away, or hurt less," Regina explained. "It was how you just fell back with Marian, after you told me you had chosen to be with me. I mean I understood leaving Storybrooke to save who you thought was your wife, but to just give up and never call me to even let me know you're still alive, it just hurt my heart."

"I wanted to call you, I picked up my phone so many times and just looked at your picture, my finger only inches from the screen," Robin said,"but then I knew it would just make the suffering I was going through to hear your voice, but never be able to touch you again, touch your skin, touch my lips against yours, or to run my hands through that silky hair of yours."

"And then when you said, you were with Marian, that this was the new reality, i just felt like I was just nothing to you, since it was only days that you left me to go back to her," Regina explained.

"I felt complete loss that I never would see you again, I knew I still loved Marian, even though I knew in my heart that I was no longer in love with her," Robin said. "When the truth was revealed that Marian was Zelena, all I could feel was disgust, and how she had tried to do everything she could to hurt you, using me to do so. I'm not sure I'll ever forget the look on your face when I had to tell you that I thought she was pregnant with my child."

"It was such a pain in my heart, and it only intensified when I thought she was going to give you the one thing I thought at the time, that I never could," Regina said.

"Even if we never could have had Hunter or Hope, we have our boys," Robin said,"And we have each other, and that is all that matters now."

"You mean...you mean you can forgive me for all that I did to you, to them?" Regina asked.

"I love you, Regina. I love our children, all four of them now," Robin said,"While I am sad on what I missed out on, like I said, a part of me understands and the other part that is hurt, will recover from it."

"Robin," Regina said softly.

"My heart has been yours since I met you, there's no explanation for it, but it was always meant to be," Robin said as he took her hand in his.

"As mine has been yours since we met, as much as I fought against it," Regina said.

"Then we can do this, together. We can have everything we ever wanted," Robin said,"I have it all under this roof, I have Roland, Henry, our babies and you, My Queen."

"Evil Queen," Regina whispered.

"My Queen," Robin corrected her. "But we can do this, we can be the kind of parents our children need and deserve. Loving parents. We both love them all so much."

Robin leaned in and kissed her, but as luck had it, his son, Hunter chose that moment to make his presence known. Robin laughed as he removed his lips from hers and said,"Hold on, let me go see what's going on with the little man." Robin moved from the bed and went to the crib where his new born son was moving around in.

"Hey little one, what's all the fuss about?" Robin asked as he picked him up in his arms.

"Bring him over, he might be hungry," Regina said as she started to undo her pajama top.

Robin brought him over and carefully handed him to Regina who took him to her breast and jumped slightly as he latched on immediately. "See, he was just hungry."

"Lucky fellow," Robin said as he caressed his son's tiny head.

Regina giggled at Robin's words and said,"They'll be time enough later."

"I can wait, as long as I have all of you," Robin swore to her. A few minutes later, with his belly now full, Hunter Locksley went to sleep in his mother's arms.

"Robin, he needs to be burped," Regina said as she handed him to his father, who took him to his shoulder and started to pat his little back. "You're quite good at that."

"Roland was an eye opener, he taught me things about babies," Robin said.

"As Henry did me," Regina said as she smiled as she thought of a small Henry.

"Was he a fussy baby like Roland was?" Robin asked, he heard his son burp and quickly cleaned them both up.

"At the beginning he was, but over time we both adapted," Regina said.

"Well, maybe we'll both be lucky with these two," Robin said as he placed Hunter back into his crib.

For the next several weeks, Robin and Roland stayed with them at the mansion. Robin during the day would go and check on his merry men, often bringing Roland and even Henry with him. Henry enjoyed spending time with Robin and Henry, learning more about the outdoors with them.

One night after much asking, Regina relented and let them have a camping trip in her back yard. She watched as Robin had prepared a fire pit for them, she was standing at the back door, holding Hope as she watched Robin talking to the boys and smiled at the image.

This was her family, her reasons for being Regina Mills.

One night a few days later, Robin checked the room once more to make sure everything was perfect, before he headed upstairs to get Regina. "Would you please come downstairs? I have a surprise for you."

Regina moved from the cribs she was standing by and put her hand in his as he led her downstairs. "Robin. What is going on?"

"Patience, my Queen," Robin said.

"I'm just Regina," Regina reminded him.

"Regina, close your eyes," Robin said as he put his hands over her eyes and led her into the living room. He put her down on the pillows before the fireplace he had set up for them.

"Now, open them," Robin said as he removed his hands from her.

"What's all this?" Regina asked.

"I thought we could enjoy a treat like this to ourselves," Robin said as he revealed a nice little picnic set up before her fireplace.

"What about the children?" Regina asked.

"Henry and Roland are on baby duty for an hour," Robin said.

"Oh really?" Regina asked with a smile.

"And if it becomes too much, I told Henry to call down to us and I would come up to help," Robin said.

"I see," Regina said.

"I had Henry order a pizza for the boys to feed them tonight," Robin said.

"And I took the liberaty of having us some sandwiches made, and fruits, along with a some delicious apple cider," Robin said as he poured their glasses and gave her one,"To our future."

Regina smiled as she clinked glasses with him, moments later they started to eat their food. After awhile Robin took a strawberry in his finger and started to feed Regina, by putting the sweet fruit to her mouth. She opened her mouth and bit into the fruit, a small trail of the juice escaped her mouth and he took his thumb and sucked it into his mouth. Regina smiled as she then took a strawberry of her own, and offered it to him. He opened his mouth and sucked it into whole, letting his lips caress her fingers with his lips and tongue.

"Delicious," Robin said.

"Where did you get the fruit?" Regina asked.

"Not what I was talking about," Robin said with a wink.

Regina let out a small laugh as he moved to grab something to his right, she smiled as she realized what it was.

"I thought, since we had a fireplace it would be fitting," Robin said as he set up two sticks that was prepared for smores.

"I remember the last time we had smores, before..." Regina said with a small wince.

"This time will end very differently, I promise you, milady," Robin said with a wink,"but would you mind checking to make sure I have yours set up correctly. I'm still getting used to this world and would hate to mess up your smores."

Regina smiled as she looked over the smore, and as she was about to put it before the fire, she saw something.

A ring!

She removed it from the marshmellow it was embedded in and looked at Robin who was smiling at her.

"I was hoping you would find it," Robin said as he took the ring from her.

"What...what are you saying?" Regina asked.

"I think there is only one answer to that," Robin said as his eyes stared deeply into hers.

Regina couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She could just...be.

"Regina Mills, when we met we were not on the best of terms, in this world or in the missing year," Robin said,"But in both of them, I feel in love with you. With my memory of you or without, it made no difference. My heart knew what it wanted, needed."

Regina was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Robin went to his knee before her,"I have made so many, many mistakes with you, Regina. I can not afford to make one more. Not a single one. We have more than children between us, we have love. It started in the missing year, I felt it flowering between us. It brought us back together after everything."

"Regina Mills, I love you," he said to her, his voice quiet."All my life. The mother of my four children, the treasure of my heart. A heart that I have held and my greatest treasure that I stole."

"Will you be my wife?" Robin asked.

Regina took a deep breath and whispered,"Yes," as she kissed him. Softly and silently. Robin picked her up and carried her upstairs and together they made love to the other. Sealing their love...forever.

Later that night, Henry heard his bedroom door open and in walked Roland, holding his stuffed animal, the stuffed animal Regina had given him in the missing year. "What's wrong Roland?"

"Henry, so after tonight will this make us brothers?" Roland asked.

"Come here," Henry said as he patted the bed beside him. Roland ran and leaped into the bed. "We're a family, now and for the rest of our lives, little brother."

"Thanks, big brother," Roland said as that night all the Locksleys and soon to be Locksleys were finally just...

HAPPY!

(A/N-This story is complete. As another of mine is complete, I'm still waiting on a certain person to start a fic and finish it. You know who you are *wink wink*)


End file.
